The love story
by Marisay-chan
Summary: A contract of engagement between the Vongola and Sawada is placed. Will things go as planned?
1. The first meeting

_Marisay-chan typing here! Haha…I must be digging a big hole for myself…writing another story although I still had three more to write…but this story keeps popping in my mind! I can't help it! Also…I am kind of having a writers block now…T.T Ahh~ah. The cover sure was hard to do T.T I should really learn how to draw soon..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

_Summary: A contract of engagement between the Vongola and Sawada is placed. Will things go as planned?_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~Somewhere in Italy~_

"…And this is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" A blond man pushed a brunette teenage boy in front of him. "Don't be shy, my tuna fish!"

The boy fidgeted nervously. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you, V-Vongola-san and Vongola-san."

An elderly man laughed heartedly. "No need to be so formal, Tsunayoshi, just call me Timoteo!" Timoteo turned amused eyes to the blond man. "I see that you really have the right to always boast about your son, Iemitsu. He is really adorable!"

"Right, Right?" Iemitsu grinned, while Tsunayoshi flushed red at the praise.

"Now," Timoteo gestured to the boy beside him. "This is my grandson, Vongola Giotto." Timoteo nudged the blond boy forward.

The blond boy, Giotto, gave an awkward smile. He bowed respectfully at Iemitsu. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san." Grabbing one of Tsunayoshi's hands, he continued. "…And you as well, Sawada-san." He then landed a kiss on the back of Tsunayoshi's hand, causing him to turn even redder.

"Hey, hey. Keep things to a minimum!" Iemitsu snatched Tsunayoshi's hand away from him, still grinning, although the smile seems a bit sharp.

Giotto blinked in surprise. "O-Of course."

Timoteo chuckled and whispered to his grandson's ear. "He is very protective of his son."

"I-I see…"

"By the way, who are these charming people behind you, Iemitsu?" Timoteo asked.

"Oh! Let me introduce to you my tuna fish's guardians!" Iemitsu gestured the seven people standing behind him forward.

He motioned to a boy with silver hair. "This is his storm guardian."

The boy tilted his head forward. "Gokudera Hayato, at your service." He shot a glare towards Giotto, to which Giotto blinked.

"Rain guardian."

A boy with black spiky hair stepped forward. "Ahaha! Yamamoto Takeshi, hope we will get along well!"

"Sun guardian."

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Let's be EXTREME!" The silver-white hair shouted out, punching his fist to the air.

"Lightning guardian."

"Yare yare, Bovino Lambo. Nice to meet you." A boy with his right eye shut saluted them with two fingers.

"Bovino?" Timoteo's eyes rose up in surprise.

"It's a weird story." Iemitsu laughed nervously, while Lambo nodded. "Anyways, cloud guardian." He pointed to a boy with short black hair and grey eyes.

Silence filled the place as they waited for him to speak.

The boy stared at Timoteo and Giotto for a while, before turning his head away. "…Hibari Kyoya."

Iemitsu chuckled, not at all bothered by the display. "Apologies, he dislikes crowds."

Timoteo waved his hands, "It is quite all right. We have someone like that as well."

"Lastly, the mist guardians."

A boy with mismatched eyes smiled. "Kufufu, Rokudo Mukuro." He gestured to the girl beside him. "And this is my sister."

"Ro-Rokudo C-Chrome." The girl bowed.

"Two mist guardians…quite unusual." Timoteo commented.

"We are inseparable." Mukuro offered with a smile.

Timoteo nodded. Turning to his grandson, "They are quite similar to your guardians, don't you think so, Giotto?"

Giotto gave a nod, looking at each of them curiously.

Timoteo clapped his hands. "Do get along with each other, all right? Especially you two." Timoteo patted Giotto and Tsunayoshi on the head. "You two are betrothed to each other after all."

Timoteo smiled as Tsunayoshi blushed, while Giotto nodded hesitantly.

"Without further ado, I, Vongola Timoteo, welcome all of you to the Vongola mansion."

With that, the mahogany doors behind Timoteo opened up, revealing a majestic hall before them.

Vongola. Anyone in Italy, or any other country, will come to know this name very well. It is a name that installs awe, wonder, envy, and even fear to everyone. Not only are they rich, they are also powerful, holding high positions in social and business state. They practically control everything that happens in Italy, mainly to help the unfortunate. Some would even consider them as royalties in the country.

They are also the ones who starting a trend, that the heirs be labeled as the 'Sky', mainly to show that they will be fair and open to possibility, just like the sky. However, due to a kidnapping case that had happened before, the heirs were assigned bodyguards, six of them who will fit with the 'Sky'. This was how the bodyguards, or rather, guardians of 'Storm', 'Rain', 'Sun', 'Lightning', 'Cloud' and 'Mist' came about.

Tsunayoshi looked at everything in amazement.

This then lead the change of description of the 'Sky', to 'One that colors and engulfs everything'. They are said to have the characteristic of harmony, to maintain the balance of the others, which was the guardians. The guardians then also gain their description in their own way.

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped when he heard Hayato and Takeshi got into another argument.

"Please calm yourself down, Gokudera-kun." Tsunayoshi tried to pacify him.

"Of course, Juudaime!" Hayato smiled at him, giving a 180 change of attitude.

The 'Storm', 'One that fiercely blows away everything'. Often said to have the characteristic of disintegration, they are always at the front, being on the offensive side, ready to eliminate any threat that their 'Sky' faces. They are also the closest to the 'Sky', the first to be accepted by them.

"That's right, Gokudera. No need to be so tense!" Takeshi grinned.

'Rain', 'One that washes away everything'. Tranquility will be used to characterize them. They will be the ones, who will calm the 'Sky', should they face any obstacles, washing away their worries like a gentle rain. They could also be harsh when their 'Sky' is in trouble, turning from a gentle rain, to a ferocious rainstorm.

"Nobody is asking you, idiot!"

"EXTREME! That's the spirit! Sawada, you must be pretty excited!" Ryohei shouted out, his hands in the air.

'One that illuminates the sky', this perfectly sums up the 'Sun'. Brightening up the life of the 'Sky' is one of their duty. Always facing things with an optimistic view, they are also known for their persistency, which then leads them to have the characteristic of activation, being the one in lighting up the 'Sky'. Though, this characteristic was always mistaken as motivation whenever the 'Sun' is concerned.

"Stop bothering Juudaime, you lawn head!"

"What did you say, you octopus head!"

"What…did you call me!"

"Yare, yare. Here we go again…Gokudera-shi is so childish." Lambo sighed, while Tsunayoshi laughed nervously.

"Did you say something, you stupid cow?" Hayato glared at him.

Tears suddenly welled up in Lambo's eyes, the calm posture he had earlier suddenly abandoned him.

"T-Tsuna-nii, Gokudera-shi called me a stupid cow!" Tears of waterfall flow down his cheeks.

'Lightning' will be, 'One that harshly strikes everything'. Similar to the 'Rain', they could be both offensive and defensive, though they lean towards the latter more than the former. Directing harms to themselves, they gain the characteristic of hardening, serving as a lightning rod for the 'Sky'. There were people who think that, it was precisely because of this, people who hold the 'Lightning' position tend to be…weird.

Tsunayoshi sighed. "Please don't call him that, Gokudera-kun."

"Yes, Juudaime!"

Kyoya was watching the whole scene, his hands constantly twitching to the jacket floating behind him, where a tonfa could be seen gleaming in the sleeves.

"…Herbivores, be quiet before I bite you to death."

Always floating their own ways, they listened to no one, only following their own will. That was how, 'One that cannot be caught and goes its own way', embedded to the 'Cloud'. They protect the 'Sky' from afar, using their own methods, although it could be quite debatable sometimes. Fighting is what they do best, which led them to be the strongest within the guardians. Unfortunately, nobody knows how they got the characteristic of propagation, though there were some rumors that mentioned that, it has something to do with the weapon they used to fight with, or the way they fought.

"And the skylark appears." Mukuro commented. "I was wondering how long it would take you to speak up."

He then caught the tonfa than came his way.

"Oya, getting violent, are we?" Mukuro smirked, passing the tonfa to Chrome. "My dear Chrome, please do dispose of this."

"Yes, Mukuro-nii-sama."

The tonfa then started disappearing.

Illusion, magic tricks, reality, fantasy. These words are frequently associated with people who held the 'Mist' position, which lead them to be 'One that cannot be captured'. They are the masters of the minds, manipulating the threats that surround the 'Sky'. Gaining the characteristic of construction, they are mysterious, said to be able to turn something into nothing, and nothing to something. Whether it was real or fake, only those who had suffered their wrath knew it.

"Ahhh! Don't do that Chrome!" Tsunayoshi quickly rushed up to Chrome and snatched the tonfa out of her grasp, causing the disappearing tonfa to appear again. "Don't make Hibari-san angry…and please behave Mukuro."

"Y-Yes, Boss."

"You are spoiling the fun, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi sighed again, before gingerly passed the tonfa to Kyoya. "…Please don't throw your weapon in here, Hibari-san?" Tsunayoshi asked meekly, afraid that Kyoya will take it as a command.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Tsunayoshi. "…I do not take orders, herbivore." Regardless, he took back the offered tonfa and kept it hidden.

Tsunayoshi breathed out a sigh of relief. "Of course, Hibari-san." He smiled at Kyoya, who turned away.

The Sawada, being close friends with the Vongola, took on the trend as well. They are powerful in their own rights in Japan, but small, compared to the Vongola. So, to benefit both in this generation, they came up with a contract, stating that their heirs will be betrothed together when they reached an appropriate age, to strengthen their family. This poses no problem for the adults of course, as they are really good friends.

The same could not be said to the heirs, however.

After stopping Kyoya, Tsunayoshi continued to follow Timoteo and his father. Halfway through, he ended up beside Giotto, only noticing this when he accidentally bumped at his side.

"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry!"

"It is all right." Giotto gave him a smile, before turning away, as if uncomfortable.

Tsunayoshi did the same.

…_This is so awkward…_

They both thought at the same time.

"Ah. Here we are." Timoteo motioned all of them into a room. "This is the study room, whenever there is a guest, we bring them over here."

The place was filled with books. Couches, sofas and tables were decorated at the middle of the room. There was also a fireplace by the side.

"Now, why don't the two get to know each other first, while Iemitsu and I bring Tsunayoshi's guardians to see your guardians, Giotto? We will meet at the dinning room later." Timoteo glanced at the wall clock nearby, showing that it was close to dinnertime.

Giotto nodded.

Tsunayoshi started fidgeting at that.

"B-But, one of us should stay with Juudaime!" Hayato protested, wary to leave his precious Sky with a stranger.

"Don't worry, Hayato, my tuna fish is in good hands!" Iemitsu grinned. "Right, Giotto-kun?"

Giotto sweatdropped at the malice aura that came from Iemitsu. He nodded hastily. "You have nothing to worry about, Sawada-san."

"Call me Iemitsu!"

"Haa…I am capable of protecting myself, Dad, Gokudera-kun. There is no need to worry."

"I-If Juudaime says so…"

"Ahaha! Let's go then!" Takeshi grabbed Hayato by the arm, dragging him out of the room

"Don't touch me, you idiot!"

Slowly, they filed out, leaving Giotto and Tsunayoshi in the room.

The air around them suddenly got a bit dense.

_Awkward! Awkward! Awkward! Awkward!_

Tsunayoshi took a glance at his fiancé, only to find light-orange eyes looking back at him.

They both quickly turned away, embarrassed at being caught.

…_Awkward…_

Giotto coughed into his fist to break the silence. "…Would you…like to take a seat?" He gestured to the couch.

* * *

**_When Big family meets Little Family _**

* * *

_~With the guardians~_

"I wonder if Juudaime is all right…"

"Gokudera-shi…that is the 50th time you are saying that already. Could you please stop it, before you drive us crazy?" Lambo deadpanned.

"Shut up! I am just worried!"

"Tsuna will be fine, Gokudera! Don't worry about it!"

"Shut up, idiot! And don't call Juudaime so familiarly!"

"But we are friends, right?" Takeshi placed a hand on his chin in thought. "So, we are familiar with each other…that means I can call him familiarly, right?" Takeshi said innocently.

"That's right, Octopus head! Sawada is a great friend! He should learn boxing to the EXTREME!" Ryohei's eyes are burning with fire.

"Don't bother Juudaime with your useless boxing!"

"What did you say, Octopus head!"

"And here we go again…" Lambo shook his head.

"…Herbivores." A tonfa slipped into Kyoya's hands. "For disturbing the peace, prepare to be bitten to death."

"Kufufu, beating them up, or literally biting them, little skylark? Oya, oya, never knew you to be so…lewd."

_CLING_

Trident versus tonfa, the heat emitting between them could almost burn the place up.

"Die, pineapple herbivore."

A twitch appeared at Mukuro's eyebrow.

"Kufufu. It looks like someone is really bored. Shall I show you the way to hell?" Mukuro's red eye seems to be glowing, although it could be a trick of the eyes.

"E-Ermm…Mukuro-nii-sama, Cloud man…Boss will get angry…" Chrome tried to stop them

Unfortunately, neither of them seems to have heard her.

"…Quite lively guardians you have chosen for Tsunayoshi." Timoteo blinked, hearing their conversation as he lead them.

Iemitsu chuckled. "…I did not choose them, Tsuna did. I merely accepted their position."

Timoteo gave a hearty laugh. "He is so much like Giotto. I hope they will really get along well."

Iemitsu nodded, giving a sad smile.

Timoteo noticed it, but did not say anything.

"Anyways, here we are." Timoteo stood in front of a door that had a plate with seven colors with the word 'Weather' stated on it. "This room is where the heir and his guardians always come to visit, to discuss their stuff or to just relax. Why don't all of you introduce yourselves to Giotto's guardians? Iemitsu and I have something to talk about."

With that, Timoteo left with Iemitsu, who told all of them to behave.

The guardians looked at each other.

"Kufufu…Do your job, Gokudera Hayato." Mukuro pointed to the door.

"What! Why me?"

"The Storm must always be on the frontlines, checking the dangers that could cause harm."

Lambo, Takeshi and Chrome nodded in agreement.

"What kind of logic is that! You are just making that up!" Hayato pointed a finger at Mukuro.

"Hurry up and open the door, herbivore." Kyoya flashed his tonfa.

"That's right, octopus head! If you are scared, I will help you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei wrapped an arm on his shoulder.

Hayato shrugged the arm off. "I don't need your help! And I am not scared!"

Hayato huffed, knocking on the door twice before opening the door.

"Pardon us for intru-"

A blob of pink came in line with his vision.

Hayato opened his mouth.

"P-P-PINK MONSTER!"

* * *

**_When Big family meets Little Family _**

* * *

_~At the dinning room later~_

Tsunayoshi glanced to his right, while Giotto, who was sitting opposite of him, did the same, but looking to his left.

Currently, the Sawada heir and his guardians are seated across the Vongola heir and his guardians. Timoteo was seated at the end, eating his dinner, while Iemitsu sat at the other end.

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped. He saw his storm guardian glaring at the boy, who had a tattoo on his face and glaring straight back, opposite of him. He could almost feel the electricity those two are sharing.

There seems to be no problem in regards to his Rain and Sun guardian, both happily talking to each other with the people opposite of them. Things also seem all right with the Cloud guardian. But that might be because Kyoya and the one across him appeared to be ignoring each other, concentrating on their dinner.

As for the Lightning guardians and Mist guardians…

Lambo and the boy, who look shockingly like Lambo, are talking…sort of.

Tsunayoshi gave another sweatdrop as he heard parts of their conversation.

"Must be nice to have such a brat as a guardian." The boy gave a smile, the smile twitching constantly.

"Yare, yare, but of course. But then it must be even nicer to have someone with such weird hair." Lambo did not bother looking at him, eating his dinner calmly.

_STAB_

The meat in front of the green-haired boy was harshly stabbed through.

Tsunayoshi mentally gave a squeal at the sight, before directing his attention to the Mist guardians.

To put it simply, his Mist guardians are playing a game with the boy opposite of them…a dangerous game.

The boy, who had the same hairstyle as Mukuro and Chrome, quickly moved his hand off the table, just as a fork landed there. "Oya, apologies, I could have sworn the fork was supposed to be on my hand." Mukuro gave a wave, and the fork that was on the table disappeared and reappeared on his hand.

Mukuro then gave charming smile. "I will make sure to get it right next time."

A bead of sweat formed on the boy's cheek, getting the meaning, or rather, threat that Mukuro was conveying "Nufufu. We shall see."

The boy was so busy staring at Mukuro, he did not noticed that his food was slowly disappearing with each flick that Chrome gave to her knife.

Iemitsu laughed. "All of you sure are getting along just fine!"

_You couldn't be more further than the truth, Dad!_

Tsunayoshi panicked in his mind.

Timoteo placed his fork down on his finished plate. "There is still a long time to go till lights out, all of you should get more acquainted with each other. Are you done as well, Iemitsu?" He stood up

Iemitsu nodded, standing up as well.

"Please show them to their rooms after all of you are done, Giotto." Timoteo added, before leaving the room with Iemitsu, closing the door behind him.

There was a silent pause, before hell broke loose.

"HIIIIEEEE! Don't do that, Mukuro!" Tsunayoshi grabbed onto the trident that was on its way to meeting the throat of Mukuro's look-alike.

"G, hang on!" Giotto grabbed Hayato's look-alike, preventing him from shooting Hayato with the gun he held on his hand.

"I hate brats." A bottle of pepper flew towards Lambo.

Lambo caught the bottle and threw it back. "Yare, yare. Hate is such a strong word. Though, I dislike brats, who call other people brats as well."

"Ahaha! All of them are having fun, aren't they? Shall we join?" Takeshi smiled at his counterpart. His look-alike laughed and nodded in agreement.

"To the EEEEEXXXTREEEEMMMMMEEEEE!" Ryohei was having a food competition with his look-alike, seeing who is able to eat the most of the food on the table.

Kyoya was not participating in any of this, still calmly eating his food. His look-alike doing the same.

"You stupid pink hair! I will show you!"

"What did you call me!"

"Nufufu. You will regret doing that to me."

"Kufufu. My dear Chrome, please."

"Yes, Mukuro-nii-sama."

"Snotty brat."

"Right back at you."

"And here's a…homerun!"

"Hmmm…I see…Ah- A-Alaude, the plate is flying towards yo-"

_CRASH_

…

..

.

"…I will arrest all of you."

"STOP ALL OF THIS NOW!"

* * *

**_When Big family meets Little Family _**

* * *

_~Some beatings, shouting and healing later~_

Giotto sighed. "Just what had happened while Tsunayoshi and I are not around?"

Hayato narrowed his eyes. "Why are you calling Juudaime so familiarly?"

"…We agreed to call each other as such, seeing as we are betrothed."

"I DO NOT ACCEPT YOU AS JUUDAIME'S PARTNER!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT GIOTTO, YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Please stop this…" Tsunayoshi pleaded. "You have no say in this matter, Gokudera-kun. So please do not raise your voice. Don't forget that we are simply guests now…and Mukuro, stop whatever that you are doing now."

"You as well, G."

"M-My deepest apology, Juudaime!" Hayato bowed lowly.

"Tch."

Mukuro let out his signature laugh. "Kufufu. You are saved." He then vanquished his trident away from behind his look-alike.

Tsunayoshi sighed, before looking at Giotto.

"I apologize for their behavior, Von-err…Giotto-san." Tsunayoshi bowed.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sure Daemon must have said something that displease your mist guardian." Giotto bowed back.

"Hmm? I'm hurt, Giotto. You actually took the side of someone who you do not even know."

"Be quiet, Daemon."

Tsunayoshi coughed into his hands. "Umm…may I ask for their names?"

"Of course. These are my guardians, as you know." He pointing to Takeshi's look-alike. "My Rain guardian."

"Ugetsu Asari. I have heard a lot about you, Sawada-san, hope we can get along well."

"Sun guardian."

Ryohei's look-alike smiled. "Tetto Knuckle, I heard that Japanese people normally use last name as a formality, but just call me Knuckle!"

"Lightning guardian."

"Figlio Lampo. It's Lampo-sama to all of you." Lambo's look-alike huffed out.

"Lampo." Giotto admonished him.

"What a brat." Hayato muttered, only to apologize when Tsunayoshi hushed him.

Lambo yawned in boredom.

"Cloud guardian."

"…" Kyoya's look-alike stared at all of them, lingering on Tsunayoshi, who fidgeted. "…Alaude."

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped.

_Timoteo-san was not kidding when he said they had someone similar to Hibari-san! But…he does not have a last name? Or was it first name?_

Deciding that it would be rude to ask, Tsunayoshi turned his attention to the one Mukuro was threatening earlier.

"Mist guardian."

"Daemon Spade…Giotto, why are you engaged to such a weak looking person?"

"How dare you insult Juudaime!" Hayato took out dynamites from his clothes.

"Don't Gokudera-kun!"

"Ahaha! Sorry Tsuna, but I have to agree with Gokudera this time." Takeshi smiled, before his face turned serious when facing Daemon. "Please don't call Tsuna weak. He is not."

Even Lambo is frowning. "I don't like him, Tsuna-nii."

"Oya, oya. Shall I dispose of him?"

"D-Don't insult Boss!"

"Hn." To anyone else, it would look like Kyoya did not care about this, but if looked carefully, one could see that he is fingering his tonfa.

"Guys! It is all right!" Tsunayoshi stopped them from attacking Daemon.

Giotto frowned at Daemon. "Daemon, apologize to Tsunayoshi."

"Nufufu, I don't see why I sho-"

"Now." Giotto's eyes got a shade darker.

"…I apologize for my rude comment."

Giotto nodded in satisfaction, turning to Tsunayoshi. "I apologize once again, Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi merely shook his head. "It is all right. I am used to such comments." A weak smile was given.

The atmosphere suddenly became thick as Tsunayoshi's entire guardians had their eyes shadowed away.

"A-And who might this be?" Tsunayoshi motioned to Hayato's look alike, ignoring the tense atmosphere.

Giotto coughed. "A-Ah. This is my Storm guardian and best friend. Vongola G."

"Eh?" Surprised took hold of Tsunayoshi. "V-Vongola?"

Giotto smiled. "It's a long story."

Tsunayoshi nodded and did not pry any further.

"So, what happened between all of you, especially G, Lampo and Daemon." Giotto asked.

"He was the one who started it!" G pointed at Hayato. "He called me a pink monster!"

Giotto and Tsunayoshi blinked at that.

"I was not expecting to see such a bright color, so forgive me for thinking that! Why is your hair pink anyways!"

"It's red!" G snapped.

"Are you blind? It is obviously pink!" Hayato countered back.

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"RED!"

"PINK!"

"All right, all right. Be it red or pink, it is just a mistake. You are not a child, G. Don't get affected by such trivial matter."

"You call this trivial?!"

Giotto ignored him and went on to Lampo. "What about you?"

"I hate that brat." Lampo pointed at Lambo.

"Does he not get bored with all the name calling?" Lambo whispered to Tsunayoshi.

"What happened?"

"Well, straight after Gokudera-shi insulted that pink head there-"

"It's RED!"

"-They broke into a huge argument, involving dynamites and guns…You might want to sent someone to repair the Weather room, Vongola." Lambo informed Giotto, who went a bit pale. "As it was happening, Yamamoto-nii and Ryohei-nii managed to bond with Ugetsu and…Knuckle?" Knuckle nodded. "With all the smoke and destruction…I had no idea how they do that. Halfway through, I accidentally stepped on something…It was this guy's candy." Lambo pointed his thumb at Lampo.

"It was my favorite one!"

_Over such a minor thing!_

Tsunayoshi was in disbelief.

"Then along the line, that Daemon guy insulted Chrome-nee, which Mukuro-nii did not take upon kindly."

"Kufufu. Anyone who dared to say anything about my dear Chrome shall be perished."

"Nufufu. It is only the truth."

_CLING_

Giotto sighed, not caring about the fight that is going on with Daemon and Mukuro. "I am sorry about my Mist guardian, Tsunayoshi."

"…It is fine, Giotto-san." Tsunayoshi sighed as well.

They both looked at each other and sighed one more time.

…_And to think, we will be living together for the next seven months…_

* * *

_****__When Big family meets Little Family _

* * *

_~Around midnight~_

Tsunayoshi looked around the hallways, trying to get back to his room.

…_I-I should have brought someone with me…_

He looked at the dark hallway, lighted up by candles on the wall, with a scared look.

A noise startled him. Quickly turning behind, he watched as something was coming his way.

Mouth trembling, Tsunayoshi shut his eyes tightly as the sound got nearer and nearer.

"…Tsunayoshi?"

Tsunayoshi snapped his eyes opened, meeting light-orange ones with his brown eyes.

"G-Giotto-san." He slipped down to the floor in relief.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." Giotto kneeled down in front of him. "Are you all right?"

"U-Un. I'm sorry for reacting like that."

"It is fine." Giotto stood up and offered a hand to him.

Taking the hand, Tsunayoshi allowed himself to be pulled up. However, Giotto miscalculated his strength and pulled too hard, causing Tsunayoshi to land straight into Giotto's chest.

They stayed like that for a while due to shock.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsunayoshi quickly pulled away, turning his flushed cheeks away.

"N-No! It was my fault!" A tint of pink painted on Giotto's cheeks.

…

..

.

"…Pfttt-!" Tsunayoshi started laughing and after a while, Giotto joined him.

"The two of us are really apologizing a lot." Tsunayoshi laughed.

Giotto chuckled. "That is true."

"So, what are you doing out here at this point of time?" Giotto questioned, walking along the hallway, as he offered to walk Tsunayoshi back to his room.

"Umm…I…I could not sleep…" Tsunayoshi rubbed his head. "…So I thought of coming out to, you know…clear my mind…but I got lost instead…What about you, Giotto-san?"

Giotto chuckled at the pout Tsunayoshi was giving. "The same as you. I will give you a tour tomorrow."

"Really? Thank you, Giotto-san!" Tsunayoshi smiled. "Ah…I hope that you are not busy…"

Giotto shook his head. "I am free for the next seven months…Grandfather wishes for us to bond together…"

An awkward silence filled up between them.

Tsunayoshi fidgeted. "U-Um…Giotto-san…exactly…how to do you feel about this…engagement?"

Giotto remained silent for a while, before giving a sigh. "Truth to be told, I was really shock when I found out about it…I never knew Grandfather would do such a thing…"

He stopped walking, making Tsunayoshi stop as well.

"…I never thought that I will be engaged at this age…or that I will have a marriage without love involved."

Tsunayoshi flinched at that. "I…am sorry…"

Giotto turned to him in surprise. "Why are you apologizing, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsunayoshi looked down. "…It was because of me that you have to go through this as well…I deprived you the chance to have love in your life…"

"What are you talking about, Tsunayoshi? You are in the same position, are you not?" Giotto went to stand in front of him.

Giotto received a shrug. "It does not matter to me…It's not like anybody will love me anyways…"

Giotto stared at the top of Tsunayoshi's bowed head, not sure what to say about that.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Tsunayoshi lifted his head up and smiled at him. "Anyways, we should hurry back to our room, it is getting late. I am sure you are tired as well, Giotto-san."

Tsunayoshi made to walk past him, but was stopped as Giotto reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.

"E-Eh? G-Giotto-san?"

Giotto blinked, and took his hand away in surprise. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

_Why did I grab his arm?_

"I-It's fine." Tsunayoshi waved his hands nervously.

"…" Giotto could not stop the next few words that came out from his mouth. "…After seven months, there is a choice of us being able to reject this engagement…"

Despite them wanting to strengthen the family, Timoteo and Iemitsu wishes for them to have happiness. So they had a seven-month period, whereby they would get to know each other. And if they do not wish to go through with it, at the end of the seven month, they are allow to break off the engagement. Giotto and Tsunayoshi were told that, even if that happens, the family will understand and will continue to remain a close relationship. However, it was wished upon them that they make an effort to reach out to the other.

Tsunayoshi winced and turned his head away. "Un…I know…"

Giotto stared at Tsunayoshi for a while. Making a decision, he reached for Tsunayoshi's hand.

"G-Giotto-san?"

Giotto gave him a smile. "I…wish for us to give it a try? It's not like it won't work out...finding the right person for me is quite difficult for someone of my position...N-Not that I am saying that I want to make use of you or something...errr...I mean..." He cleared his throat to stop his rambling, a bit embarrassed. "Even if it does not work out, we shall remain as friends...What do you think?"

Tsunayoshi blinked, digesting the words, carefully thinking about it.

_...It won't hurt, I suppose... _

A smile formed on his face. "I would love it!"

Giotto returned the smile. "It's a promise then." He kissed the back of Tsunayoshi's hand.

He chuckled when Tsunayoshi's face when totally red, leading the way down the hallway.

_It will be interesting for the next seven months._

"…I am not a girl you know, Giotto-san…"

"Has anyone told you that, you look really adorable while blushing, Tsunayoshi?"

"G-Giotto-san!"

Laughter reverberate the place.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Hahaha! Pink monster! Whoops, sorry about that, G! I just could not resist it! How do all of you find this? This story is just a testing, since there are certain image that keeps popping into my mind, prompting me to write this story. Originally planned to have Timoteo as Giotto's father...but he is just too old...(No offence, Timoteo-san)_

_...Actually, now that I looked at it, it can be a one-shot as well...haha I will see how the reviews goes._

_Wonder why Iemitsu look so sad earlier? Something seems to have happen in the past, if the guardians' reactions are to go by. _

_Things to note:_

_Last names of Knuckle and Lampo were made up._

_An interesting fact: Do you know that Lampo actually means flash/lightning in Italian?_

_Lambo is in his 15 year old body_

_Giotto is 17 years old, while Tsunayoshi is one year younger. G and Asari are of the same age as Giotto while Takeshi, Hayato and Chrome are of the same as Tsunayoshi. Knuckle and Ryohei are one year older to their respective Sky. Alaude, Daemon, Kyoya and Mukuro are 19. Both Lampo and Lambo are 15 years old, with Lampo being older than Lambo by months, even if it does not seem that way._

_Giotto calls Tsunayoshi as Tsunayoshi without honorific because, remember, he is an Italian_

_-san = A title of respect between equals of all ages._

_-nii = Brother (elder)_

_-nee = Sister (elder)_

_-nii-sama = Formal way of calling one's brother_

_-sama = A respectful version of –san, mainly towards people of higher status_

_-kun = used, to refer to males. It can also be used on females of junior states by a person of senior status_

_-shi = There are many meanings to this. One being the number four. In this case, Lambo used it as an honorific, which means Mister _

_Tetto = Limit in Italian_

_Figlio = Child, son or boy in Italian_

_Juudaime = Tenth in Japanese_

_**Omake:**_

_**~After Giotto offered Tsunayoshi to sit down~**_

"…"

"…"

"…_**Um…Since we will be together for quite sometime, is it all right if I refer to your name, Sawada-san?"**_

_**Tsunayoshi nodded frantically. "J-Just call me Tsunayoshi."**_

"_**In that case, call me Giotto, Tsunayoshi."**_

"_**A-All right, G-Giotto…-san…"**_

_**Giotto smiled. "If you are uncomfortable, you may call me that way."**_

"_**A-Ah, sorry about that, Giotto-san."**_

"_**It's fine."**_

_**Silence fell between them.**_

"…_**M-May I know how old are you, Giotto-san?"**_

"_**Ah…My 17**__**th**__** birthday had just passed. You, Tsunayoshi?"**_

"_**I-I…16 years old."**_

"_**I see."**_

_**The conversation came to a stop once again.**_

…_**This is so awkward…**_

_**They both could not help but thought that.**_

_That's all folks! Do leave a review to tell me what you think!_


	2. Knowing each other

_Marisay-chan writing again! *Waves to readers* Seems like there were reviews of from people who wishes to see a HDWM Tsuna! Did I make him seem like he is too weak? It was not my intention *Sweatdrop*_

_To __**Rekishichizu**__: Aren't they! ^.^ Ahaha you are right about that! I do prefer Asari over Ugetsu ^.^_

_To 'Hunny Bunny': Haha I am glad that you like it! It might take a while for my Nurarihyon no mago stories to be updated haha…*Grins awkwardly* Sorry about that T.T_

_To 'Felicia': Thank you! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"…And this corridor leads to an outside garden." Giotto told Tsunayoshi.

"Garden? There's a garden?" Tsunayoshi asked, excitement could be seen in his eyes.

Giotto smiled at the sight. "Yes. Do you wish to take a look?"

"May I?"

Giotto chuckled at the sparkles in his eyes. "Be my guest."

Today, Giotto was bringing Tsunayoshi around, just as he had promised yesterday. It was only the two of them. The moment Giotto told his grandfather about today activities at breakfast, he found himself being stared down, mostly by Tsunayoshi's guardians and father. After being told, threatened in Giotto's view, what not to do, Tsunayoshi saved him by giving his own threat.

"If all of you continue to be like that, I won't talk to you anymore!"

Iemitsu and Tsunayoshi's storm guardian reacted to that, and did a 180 attitude change on Giotto, while the rest backed down.

…_I would prefer if they remain hostile to me…_

Giotto placed a hand on his forehead, as images of Iemitsu and Hayato giving twitching smiles came to his mind.

"Waaaaaaa!"

Giotto snapped out of his thought, noticing that he had reached the gardens.

The garden was filled with different-colored flowers, filling the place up with its scent. Most of them are in bloom as well.

"This is stunning! You have such a lovely garden, Giotto-san!" Tsunayoshi bent down to one of the flowers, taking a sniff.

"I'm glad it meets your approval." Giotto stepped up beside him. "I assume you like gardens? Or was it just the flowers?"

Tsunayoshi laughed. "Both! Gardens are the second thing that calms me the most! And the flowers are really beautiful to look at!"

"Oh?" Giotto looked at him. "What is the first then?"

Tsunayoshi grinned and looked up.

Giotto blinked and followed his direction, taking in the pure blue sky.

"The sky of course." Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and spread his arms.

Giotto switched his gaze back to Tsunayoshi, noting how relax he looked.

"I don't know how or why, but since young, I have always look up to the sky. It always calms me." Tsunayoshi started spinning around on the spot. "It is just so wide, so open, so…free. Yes, free." Tsunayoshi gave a happy laugh. "It makes me want to just fly up there and touch it. Perhaps if I did that, it might make me free too? It could jus-Ah."

Tsunayoshi paused halfway, noticing Giotto was staring at him intently. Redness started going from his chin up to his forehead, realizing that he had been spinning around like a child.

He quickly pulled himself together, head pointing to the ground. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that!"

The laughter that broke out caused the redness to turn even deeper.

"You do not need to apologize, Tsunayoshi. Happiness and contentment is something we can't contain after all." Giotto reached a hand into the bushes in front of him and plucked out a white flower.

He walked towards Tsunayoshi and moved his hands above Tsunayoshi's head.

"G-Giotto-san?" Tsunayoshi shut one of his eyes as he felt his hair shifted around and his left ear being touched.

Giotto took a step back and smiled. "You do look adorable while doing that, if I may say so, Tsunayoshi." He had placed the white flower on Tsunayoshi's hair, just behind his ear. "Looking just like this white flower." He caressed the flower with a flick of his finger.

Tsunayoshi blushed. "Y-You are treating me like a girl, Giotto-san!"

Giotto smiled. "It was not my intention." He glanced up at the sky. "…I have not thought about the sky that way before…a bit ironic as we are the Sky, aren't we?"

They both shared a laugh.

Not able to resist, Giotto reached out, caressing the flower again, a soft smile on his face.

"W-What are you doing, Giotto-san?"

"Hm? Ah." Giotto pulled his hand away to scratch his cheek. "Apologies. It's a habit. My grandfather was always telling me that I should be open with my feelings. It is my way of showing affection." Giotto's cheeks turned pink at the admittance.

"E-Ehhhh?! S-S-Show affection? B-But why?" Tsunayoshi stuttered out.

Feeling mischievous, Giotto leaned down to him. "Why, I am suppose to be courting you in a way, since you are my fiancé. Of course I will need to show you my affection."

Smoke came out from Tsunayoshi's face. "Y-Y-You…are really forward, Giotto-san."

"Thank you."

"…It was not a compliment."

"I will take it as one nevertheless."

There was a pause, before the both of them started laughing again.

"…But why am I the one being courted? Why not Giotto-san?" Tsunayoshi pouted.

"Because I am older than you." Giotto winked. "…And I apologize for saying this, Tsunayoshi…But you don't really look like someone who will do courting."

"I should have guessed…" Tsunayoshi sighed in disappointment, though there was a smile on his face as he said that.

"Herbivore! Herbivore!"

Both of the Sky heirs looked up, seeing a yellow bird flying towards them, before landing on Tsunayoshi's hair.

"Hm?" Giotto blinked.

"Ah. Hibird!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed. "Is something wrong?"

"Lunch time! Lunch time!" Hibird chirped out.

At that, Giotto looked up at one of the tall towers, which had a clock on it, within the Vongola mansion.

It read 12.03.

"We are late for lunch." Giotto blinked again, surprise at how time had flown by. "…We better get back to the dinning room."

Tsunayoshi nodded, gently patting Hibird in gratitude for informing them.

* * *

**_Big Sky and Little Sky gets to know each other_**

* * *

_~Walking along the hallway~_

"I never knew you have a pet bird, Tsunayoshi." Giotto glanced at the bird. "It is well-trained too."

Tsunayoshi waved his hand in denial. "Hibird is not my pet. He is Hibari-san's."

"Hibari-san? Your Cloud guardian?"

"Un." Tsunayoshi smiled. "Despite his cold and cool manner, Hibari-san really likes small animals…Ah…please don't tell him I said that…He will bite me to death." Tsunayoshi paled. He could almost feel the tonfa that Kyoya will be throwing at him if he found out about it.

"You are really close with your guardians." Giotto smiled, stopping in front of the door that leads to the dinning room.

"I could say the same about you, Giotto-san." Tsunayoshi smiled back, opening the door.

"Juudaime!"

"Hiiiiieeeee!" Tsunayoshi squealed, shocked by how close Hayato's face was to his. "G-G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Thank goodness you are all right, Juudaime! I thought that you were kidnapped! Injured! Even worse…" Hayato paled totally as these thoughts run through him.

"Y-You know that this won't happen here, right?" Tsunayoshi sweatdropped.

"You think that Giotto can't protect him, you little brat?" G shouted out.

"Haha! He was only late for five minutes Gokudera, you are too uptight!" Takeshi waved his hands. He got shouted at for his effort.

"It is rare to see that you are late for something, Giotto." Timoteo directed his attention to Giotto once he had sat down on his seat, while Tsunayoshi went to thank Kyoya for sending Hibird, making Hibird fly back to his owner.

Giotto placed a hand behind his head. "Apologies grandfather. We lost track of time."

Tsunayoshi happened to hear their conversation while going to his seat. "Ah! Please don't blame him, Timoteo-san. I was the one who insist on going out to a garden and we ended up-Whoa!"

Tsunayoshi was cut off, when Iemitsu grabbed him by the arms and started looking at him up and down.

"D-Dad…" Tsunayoshi looked at him in concern, seeing him bowing his head after checking on him.

Lifting his head up, Iemitsu looked at his son with tears of waterfall flowing down his cheeks.

"M-My tuna fish is growing up! Why do you have to grow up so fast? Why? Why? Why?" Iemitsu shook Tsunayoshi each time he asked.

…_What brought this on?_

"People have to grow up no matter what." Tsunayoshi deadpanned, looking to the side, not wishing to face his overemotional father. "You should really try doing that as well."

"So please don't blame Giotto-san, Timoteo-san. It was my fault." Tsunayoshi bowed at Timoteo, ignoring his father, who was sitting at a corner with a gloomy aura around him, stating how his tuna fish was mean to him. Takeshi was comforting him by patting him on his shoulder, grinning widely, while Chrome was poking her trident gently on Iemitsu.

"Please relax, Tsunayoshi. I am not angry." Timoteo laughed. "In fact, I am glad that the two of you are getting along very well!"

Tsunayoshi smiled nervously, while Giotto cleared his throat.

"…A bit too well." Lampo commented.

Tsunayoshi looked confusingly at Lampo, who pointed to his head while looking at him.

"My…head?…Ah." Tsunayoshi touched his head, only to come in contact with the flower Giotto had placed on him.

"Hmmm? Making your moves already, Giotto?" Daemon smirked at him.

Giotto stretched his mouth into a thin line, a bit annoyed at Daemon's comment. Tsunayoshi's face was full-blown red, dropping his head down to avoid eye contacts.

"…I believe that is none of your concern, Daemon." Giotto started on his lunch, ignoring G and Asari, who were wriggling their eyebrows at him.

Hayato was grumbling under his breath, taking his seat, before he turned to his Sky, smiling brightly. "You look wonderful with the flower on, Juudaime!"

"Looking good, Tsuna!" Takeshi thumbs up at him.

"An EXTREMELY beautiful flower, Sawada!"

"Yare yare. 70 points to Vongola."

"I-It looks good on you, Boss."

"Kufufufufu."

"Hn."

Tsunayoshi covered his red face. "…Stop it, you guys…"

Timoteo chuckled. "By the way, once all of you are done, I have something important to announce."

Everyone, saved the still brooding Iemitsu, turned to look at Timoteo.

* * *

**_Big Sky and Little Sky gets to know each other_**

* * *

_~At the study room~_

"You are leaving?" The two heirs asked in unison.

"Why, yes." Timoteo nodded. "Along with Iemitsu."

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi glanced at his father. "…But, why?"

"We still need someone back at home, Tsuna." Iemitsu told him seriously. "You know that we can't let it be unguarded for too long."

"…" Tsunayoshi twitched his eyebrows. "…Normally, I would agree. It is a serious matter after all…But Dad..." Brown eyes narrowed. "…This is just an excuse to see Mum, right?"

Iemitsu stared seriously at Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi stared back.

Lambo was sitting at one of the couch, lifting three fingers up. The number of fingers then changes to two, to one, and then-

"Nana must be all lonely in the house!" Iemitsu stood up, staring at the picture, from who knows where, in his hands. "Ah…my beautiful Nana! I can just imagine you! Smiling and cooking all of my favorite food! Ah…I can't wait to see you, Nana!" Sparkles appeared all around Iemitsu as he stared at the picture, which showed a woman with brown hair.

"…What about you, grandfather?" Giotto questioned, watching Tsunayoshi rubbing his temple at his father's antics.

Timoteo took a sip of the cup of tea in front of him. "I will be going with Iemitsu to the Sawada house. I have something to do in Japan."

"When would you be back?"

"…I don't really know, Giotto. There is someone I need to find in Japan, and they are not really easily found. It could take months."

Giotto frowned. "That long?"

Timoteo nodded. "That's why, while we are gone, all of you will need to take extra precaution. People will take advantage of the Vongola mansion in the absence of its owner. To add on, if they hear that Tsunayoshi is staying here…"

"…There's bound to be a kidnapping case…" G finished, a scowl on his face. Hayato had the same expression on his face as well.

"That's right." Timoteo turned to Alaude. "Alaude, I am leaving you in charge of the security in the Vongola mansion."

Alaude gave a curt nod.

"The rest of you, please stay alert and protect your Sky."

"Understood!" All of the guardians nodded.

"…Dad."

"Yes, my tuna fish?"

"…You are not leaving today, right?"

"Actually, I-"

"Right, Dad?"

"Um…Listen, Tsuna, I-"

"Right. Dad."

"…"

"…Everyone, please excuse the both of us."

* * *

**_Big Sky and Little Sky gets to know each other_**

* * *

_~An hour later~_

The heirs and the guardians stood at the main entrance, seeing Timoteo and Iemitsu off as they load the limo with their luggage.

"Well then, we shall be off." Timoteo opened the car's door. "Take care of the mansion while I am gone, Giotto."

"Don't worry about it, grandfather. Have a safe trip."

Iemitsu had his back faced to them the whole time. When he finally turned around, everyone but Tsunayoshi, Alaude and Kyoya winced. Iemitsu had a really visible black bruise on his right eye, forcing it closed.

"Take care of Tsuna, all of you." Iemitsu instructed Tsunayoshi's guardians, who nodded.

When his eyes landed on his son, the calm posture he held left him. Iemitsu's mouth trembled, and tears started running down his cheeks.

He quickly hugged Tsunayoshi.

"Please don't get angry at me, my tuna fish! I didn't mean to just leave you here the next day like that! Forgive me?" Iemitsu looked at his son hopefully.

Tsunayoshi blinked, and turned his head away in a huff.

Iemitsu got a shock when he did that, his soul leaving his body at the thought of his tuna fish getting angry at him.

He then snapped out of it when Tsunayoshi started speaking. "…Tell Mum…that I will be fine over here. And that she do not need to worry."

Iemitsu blinked and smiled. He placed a hand on the soft brown hair. "I will. Take care of yourself, my son."

Tsunayoshi gave a slight smile at his father. "Have a safe trip."

Smiles were seen at the heart-warming scene between a father and a son. However, Tsunayoshi soon ruined it.

"…I am still angry at you though."

"Now, now, we will be leaving now." Timoteo pushed the soul-leaving-body Iemitsu inside the limo.

Closing the door shut behind Iemitsu, Timoteo turned to Giotto, realizing he had forgotten one thing.

"Ah…by the way, Giotto…" Timoteo gestured Giotto to come closer to him.

Giotto did so. "Yes, grandfather?"

Timoteo cupped his hands over his mouth and whispered something to his ear.

Tsunayoshi only watched in confusion when Giotto suddenly turned red on the face, and quickly took a step back.

"G-Grandfather!"

Timoteo only laughed. "Well then, ciao."

Everyone watched as limo left after Timoteo got inside it. After the limo was out of sight, everyone turned to Giotto, who was still blushing.

Noticing the stares, Giotto only placed a hand on his face. "…Please don't ask…"

"Nufufu. Looks like Timoteo is not that innocent as well."

"…That was disturbing…" G paled a bit, having guessed what Timoteo had told Giotto. Asari was laughing, a faint blush across his cheeks. Knuckle was seen praying to something.

"Oi…there are children here…" Lampo placed a finger on his ear.

"Giotto. I will arrest you if you even think about doing it without proper procedure."

"Alaude!" Giotto shouted in exasperation.

"I won't let that happen!" Hayato growled out. Takeshi was rubbing his head.

"Oya, oya." Mukuro waved a finger at the blushing Giotto. Chrome was blushing as well.

"I don't get it to the EXTREME!"

"Yare, yare. That old man was telling Vongola some advice if he is doing it with Tsuna-nii."

"Doing it? Do what?"

Every eye swiveled towards Tsunayoshi, who jerked in surprise.

"W-What?"

"You mean you have no idea what we are talking about here?" G asked, mouth wide in disbelief when Tsunayoshi shook his head.

"Nufufu. We are talking about how Giotto will-"

Daemon cut himself off at the murderous aura Tsunayoshi's guardians was giving off.

Kyoya stepped forward and covered Tsunayoshi's ears from behind him.

"H-Hibari-san? W-What are you-?"

Kyoya merely held onto him tighter, before glaring at the Daemon.

"I will bite you to death, shall any of those disgusting words reach his ears."

"Ho? An innocent lamb?" Daemon looked down at Tsunayoshi, who was blinking confusingly, before turning to Giotto. "Looks like you have a lot to work with, Giotto."

"…Daemon, would you please be quiet?"

"Don't taint Juudaime with your corrupted mind!" Hayato growled out.

"Yours is also corrupted since you know what is going on as well…how can he not know things that even 15 year olds know about?" G pointed to Lampo and Lambo to prove his point.

"Because Juudaime is pure, pinky!"

"What did you call me!" Guns appeared in G's hands.

"I will take you on!" Gokudera took out his dynamites.

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera!"

"Let's us talk things through all right, G?"

Takeshi and Asari tried to calm them down.

"Get lost, you idiot!" Was the response from the two storm guardians.

Things got worse as the Mist, Sun and Lightning guardian joined into the fray. Kyoya took his hands off Tsunayoshi and nudged him towards Giotto, before taking out his tonfas.

"I will bite all this herbivores to death."

"W-What happened? Why are they all fighting?" Tsunayoshi watched Kyoya rushed to the group of fighting teenagers, quickly turning away to avoid seeing any bloodshed.

Giotto cringed. "…It's better if you don't know about it, Tsunayoshi." Giotto turned to his Cloud guardian, the only one not joining in. "…Alaude, could you make sure that they don't make too much of damage? The repairmen already have their hands full on the Weather room."

Alaude did not respond to him, merely glancing at him for a while before looking back at the fight.

Giotto got the message loud and clear.

_No promises._

"Just…try please…"

"Hn."

Giotto smiled exasperatedly, before extending a hand to Tsunayoshi, who tilted his head in confusion.

"Shall we continue with our tour?"

* * *

**_Big Sky and Little Sky gets to know each other_**

* * *

"…Are you sure it is all right to leave them there?" Tsunayoshi asked, hearing a muffled explosion.

Giotto shook his head, leading them deeper into the mansion, far away from their guardians. "Trust me. If your guardians are really similar to my guardians, its best if we just leave them alone. Otherwise we would be the ones getting hurt."

Tsunayoshi laughed nervously at the truth. "…I guess that's true…"

Giotto stopped in front of a door. "…Here we are. After you, Tsunayoshi." Giotto opened the door and waved him in.

"What a gentleman." Tsunayoshi teased slightly, stepping into the room.

His jaws dropped the moment he saw what was inside. "T-This is…"

Giotto closed the door behind him. "I heard that you like to play games a lot."

The room was filled with arcade games.

"Who did you heard it from?" Tsunayoshi asked, taking a seat at the racing car game.

"My grandfather. Your father was always telling things about you to him." Giotto replied, leaning on Tsunayoshi's seat.

"…I hope there are no embarrassing things about me."

"Embarrassing? Hmmm…I don't know. I did hear that you are scared of Chihuahuas, because you actually thought that you thought that it was attacking you, when it was just curious when you were young."

Tsunayoshi leaned on the steering wheel in embarrassment.

"There was also one that, you managed to make a confession to a girl in your-"

"WAAHHH! WAAHHH! WAAAHHHH!" Tsunayoshi screamed out to block the rest of the statement. "Please don't say anymore, Giotto-san! I will really die of embarrassment!"

Giotto chuckled. "Want to tell me the story?"

"NO!" Tsunayoshi quickly reject the idea, groaning out loud. "…Dad is definitely going to get it once I see him again…"

Giotto laughed, taking the seat next to Tsunayoshi. "Don't worry. I won't tell it to anyone else."

"Haaa…" Tsunayoshi lifted his head up and stared at the screen of the game. Blinking a few times, an idea popped into his head.

"Giotto-san?"

"Yes?"

Tsunayoshi gestured to the game. "Are you good at playing these games?"

Giotto tilted his head. "Hm? Fine, I guess. G and the others had not beaten me at these games here."

"Ah…" Tsunayoshi leaned back on his chair. "…Would you like to have a race, Sky Vongola?"

Giotto looked at him, surprised by the name, taking note of the smile that was spreading on Tsunayoshi's face.

A smile wormed its way on his face as well.

"Bring it on, Sky Sawada."

* * *

**_Big Sky and Little Sky gets to know each other_**

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

"JUUDIAME IS GONE!"

"GIOTTO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Alaude grabbed the both of them by the back of their shirt before they could run off.

"Hey! Let go!"

"What are you doing, Alaude!"

"You are not going anywhere until you clean up the mess." Alaude threw them forward, causing them to land on the ground.

"What? What mes-"

G sweatdropped at all the holes around them.

…_We made this?_

Alaude turned to the others, who were slowly moving away. "All of you as well. Otherwise, I will arrest you."

And so, all the guardians starting digging to fill up the holes.

Alaude narrowed his eyes, looking around.

"…Hn."

"This hole is too big! Damn that Hibari! Where is he!"

_~Somewhere~_

Kyoya yawned, leaning comfortably against a tree with Hibird on his head.

"Hn…"

* * *

**_Big Sky and Little Sky gets to know each other_**

* * *

_~Back to the Game room~_

"…"

"…"

Both Giotto and Tsunayoshi stared at the screen. A big 'Tie' was flashing brightly.

"…Looks like we tied again." Giotto ran his fingers through his hair.

Tsunayoshi laughed. "My, you are quite a player, Sky Vongola!" He took his hands off the buttons of the fighting game and stood up from his seat.

"You as well, Sky Sawada." Giotto smiled, amused at the name they were calling each other.

"Shall we take a break?" Tsunayoshi stretched. "Is it all right of me to use your restroom?"

"Of course. Just take the left hallway and go straight from there. Do you wish me to accompany you?"

"No, it's all right." Tsunayoshi waved his hand, standing by the door.

"Very well, I will prepare some refreshment for the both of us then."

* * *

**_Big Sky and Little Sky gets to know each other_**

* * *

_~With Tsunayoshi~_

Tsunayoshi twitched his eyebrows.

"…I should have taken up his offer."

After using the restroom, Tsunayoshi tried to go back to the Game room.

Tried…and failed.

"…Why do all the doors have to look the same?" Tsunayoshi opened one of the doors and closing it, seeing it is not the Game room.

"Not this…No…Wrong one…Not here either…" Tsunayoshi checked the doors one by one. "…Ahhh! Just where is that room?"

Tsunayoshi opened another room and was about to close it, seeing as it was not the room he was looking. However, something stopped him.

Tsunayoshi peeked into the room, and opened his mouth in awe.

The room was decorated with paintings all over the walls. There were paintings of grassland, snow, flowers, some people he did not recognize, and even Timoteo, Giotto and his guardians.

"Waaaa…whoever painted these is really good!" Tsunayoshi stepped into the room to take a closer look. "It is almost life-like!"

"Hmmm…Oh? Is this Giotto-san and Vongola-san?" Tsunayoshi peered on the painting, where two boys, looking to be around ten years old, stood. "They look so cute!"

Browsing more of the paintings, Tsunayoshi turned his attention to one painting, which stood in the middle with a cloth covering it.

Tsunayoshi bit his lips, knowing its rude to just take it off like that. But, for some reason, he felt that…no, he knows that he need to uncover this painting.

_Well, 'trust your intuition', that's what he had said._

Tsunayoshi then slowly pulled the cover off, revealing the painting.

Tsunayoshi gasped out.

The painting was one of the most beautiful ones he had seen. Yes, it was plain, mainly featuring the Vongola mansion on the far background and a tree with a swing on it as the main item on the painting. But it was beautiful, nevertheless. Tsunayoshi felt serene just by looking at this painting. One could almost feel the happiness the artist was trying to convey.

…_But…_

Tsunayoshi gave a slight frown.

"I see you found your way to the Painting room."

"Hiiieeeeee!" Tsunayoshi turned behind him in shock, seeing Giotto standing there. "G-Giotto-san!"

"Apologies. You were taking a bit long, so I went looking for you."

"A-Ah. I-I'm sorry for barging in just like that…" Tsunayoshi lowered his head in shame.

Giotto smiled and shook his head. "I was planning to show you this room anyways." He looked at the painting that Tsunayoshi had uncovered.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry for taking this down without permission!" Tsunayoshi then quickly tried to cover the painting back, but Giotto stopped him. "G-Giotto-san?"

"…It is all right." Giotto had not left his eyes off the painting. "…It's been a while since I saw this painting."

Tsunayoshi tilted his head, looking at the painting as well. "You know the artist, Giotto-san?"

Giotto blinked. "…You could say that."

Tsunayoshi smiled. "I wish I could meet them. This is quite a beautiful painting."

"Ah."

"It is quite a waste that they did not complete the painting."

Giotto jerked up, staring at Tsunayoshi in shock. "What…?"

"Hm?" Tsunayoshi gave a thoughtful frown. "…I don't know why, but it just seems incomplete to me…especially here." Tsunayoshi pointed to the swing. "It feels like…something is missing."

Giotto stared back at the painting. "…Tsunayoshi…if what you said was true…what do you think made the artist stopped? It does look complete."

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi blinked rapidly. "U-Um…I don't know…Maybe they were waiting for something? Or maybe something happened that caused them to stop because it would remind them of what they were trying to paint?"

"…Remind them of what they were trying to paint?"

"Un." Tsunayoshi nodded. "One person told me that, feelings can sometimes to covey through paintings. It can show what the artist was feeling at that time as they were painting it." Tsunayoshi caressed the rim of the painting. "Maybe something bad happened, so the artist stopped painting as the feeling was no longer there. This painting gives off a calming and happy feeling."

Giotto stayed silent, listening to every word intently.

"But still, I wished that they had completed the painting. Even if it brings back bad memories, they should remember the feelings that caused them to start this painting in the first place. Once it is complete, it will serve as a nostalgic memory. There are always good and bad things in life after all." Tsunayoshi smiled.

Giotto looked at him, before smiling, closing his eyes. "I see…"

"I-It is just an opinion though." Tsunayoshi rubbed the back of his head.

"Juudaime!"

"Oi, Giotto!"

"Ah. We better go now, otherwise they will rip the whole place up just to look for us." Giotto chuckled, going towards the door and held it opened for him.

"Ahaha…I hope not."

Once Tsunayoshi got out, Giotto took one more glance at the painting, before shutting the door closed.

* * *

**_Big Sky and Little Sky gets to know each other_**

* * *

_~One day~_

"That Giotto…making me going back and forth just to look for him…" G scowled. "Tch! I thought he would be with that Tsunayoshi."

He then stopped in front of a door, knocked twice before going in.

"Giotto?"

"…In here, G."

"Hm?" G turned to the right, where a door leads to another room. He walked towards the room.

"Just what are you doing in your room at this poi-" G paused, seeing what Giotto was doing.

"You were saying?" Giotto did not look at him.

"…Did something happen?"

"Hm? No. Why?"

"…You have not touch that in years." G stood beside him.

Giotto smiled. "Things changed." His hands gave a final stroke. "There. It's done. What do you think?"

G hummed. "As good as ever. Aren't you going to sign it?"

Giotto blinked and chuckled. He then did as G asked.

"…Hah? What is that? You don't normally sign like this" G raised an eyebrow.

Giotto stood up. "Serving as a nostalgic memory." He turned to G. "So, why are you looking for me?"

"That Tsunayoshi and his guardians are at the Game room. We happened to join them while looking for you. Tsunayoshi wanted you to join as well, so I volunteered to look for you. Did you teach him how to play the games? We can't beat him!"

Giotto shook his head. "I did not, and I am not surprise. We did tied in every game we played."

"What! Tied?!"

Giotto laughed. "Just let me change my clothes first and I will join all of you." He walked out of the room.

G twisted his lips. "I can't believe it…we have another Giotto here…" He then glanced at what Giotto was doing earlier. He gave a small smile. "…Though, it might not be bad…" He then left the room as well.

In the middle of the room, was the painting that Giotto and Tsunayoshi were talking about a few days back. Except, this time, instead of just the Vongola mansion, the tree and the swing, there were three additional things, people to be exact.

Where it had been an empty swing, a blond boy now sat on it now, smiling happily. A man, looking similar to the boy, was standing behind him, a hand on the boy's head, smiling fondly down at the boy.

In the middle, there was a woman, who seems to be walking towards the both of them, her hand carrying a basket, smiling at the both of them as well.

At the right bottom corner of the painting, a signature was there.

It was written: S . V

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_How was it? Haha! I was smiling when imagining how Iemitsu looked like when Tsunayoshi said those words. And ouch! Tsunayoshi sure packed a punch! Three guesses to who the three people are in the painting and the meaning of the signature!_

_Wonder who Timoteo is looking for? And who was Tsunayoshi mentioning when he said, he?_

_Things to note:_

_Ciao = Hello or goodbye in Italian_

_**Omake:**_

"_**Giotto?"**_

"…_**In here, G."**_

"_**Hm?" G turned to the right, where a door leads to another room. He walked towards the room.**_

"_**Just what are you doing in your room at this poi-" G paused, seeing what Giotto was doing.**_

"…"

"_**Pssst! Your line, Giotto!" G whispered not so discreetly.**_

"…_**Um…can we have a cut?" Giotto asked.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"…_**I accidentally made a…hole in the painting…" Giotto showed him the hole with a huge sweatdrop.**_

"_**WHAT?!" **_

_That's all Folks! Leave a review for me!_


	3. Remembering

_Marisay-chan writing! Whew! This chapter was hard! And thank you to all the people who are reviewing this story! I just realized that I made a lot of mistake in "The legend sky cat" as I wrote this story, haha…guess I am not used to KHR yet *Sweatdrops* So I apologize if there are any mistake here as well._

_To 'Hunny Bunny': Haha! Thank you again! For your question…well, you just have to wait and see! ^.^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"**That will teach you not to mess with us!" A kick was delivered to the stomach, eliciting a pained groan.**

"**Go…to hell!" The boy, who got kicked, spitted out, clutching on his injured side.**

"**Why you-!" A boy, seeming to be the leader, tapped another boy, who was bigger than the other boys, on the chest. "Do it!"**

**That boy grinned and punched his fist to his hand. He then raised the fist, getting ready to punch.**

**The boy on the ground could only close his eyes as the fist come flying towards him.**

**Sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. **

**The injured boy slowly opened his eyes, wondering why there was no pain.**

"…**You actually dared to do this kind of thing near my house?"**

**The injured boy looked up, seeing a hazy figure standing in front of him, blocking the fist with an outstretched hand.**

"**W-What? H-He managed to block Tenace's punch!" The leader stuttered. "K-Keh! Beat him up, Tenace! He is nothing but a small fly!"**

**The injured boy tried to clear his vision to see who was protecting him as he heard some fighting going on. **

**He gasped in pain when he was trying to sit up.**

"**Don't move around so much! You will aggravate your wound!" A hand gently held his arm.**

**The injured boy blinked, following the arm up to the one who was holding him.**

**It was the boy who helped him.**

**He glanced behind the boy, seeing all the boys that were ganging up on him were down on the ground, groaning in pain.**

"**Are you all right?" His savior asked in concern.**

**He managed to give a nod to the concern boy.**

"**That's good…" The boy sighed in relief.**

"…**Why did you help me?"**

"**Eh?"**

"**You could have just leave me alone, why did you help me? Is it because you want something? Or was it that you pity me? I don't need your pity! You can just-"**

"**Wah! Wah! Wah!" The boy held out his hands. "That's all wrong! …I helped you because you were in trouble, which I would do it for anyone, and also…because we are friends!" **

"**F-Friends?" The injured boy jaws dropped in shock. "I-I don't even know you!"**

**The boy rubbed his head sheepishly. "Actually, I have been watching you for a while. You were always so alone, it makes me want to be friends with you! But…I did not dare approach you. So…I sort of consider you my friend after watching you for so long" The boy twiddled his fingers shyly.**

**The injured boy stared at him for a while. "…You sound like a stalker."**

**The boy fell over at that, before looking at the injured boy, looking indignant. "T-That was mean! I am no stalker!"**

"**Tch." The injured boy turned his head away. "Name."**

"**Huh?" The boy blinked in confusion.**

**The injured boy sighed. "Your name? If we are friends, the least we should know is each other's names, right? Or do you have a habit of making other people your friends without knowing their name?"**

**The boy grinned and said out something excitingly. **

**The injured boy huffed, his cheeks turning pink.**

**He then murmured something in reply.**

* * *

_**Big Storm and Little Storm **__**reminisces**_

* * *

"Giotto!"

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, followed by a door being slammed opened, revealing G standing at the door, irritation visible all over his face.

"Damn that Giotto! Where the hell is he!" G slammed the door shut, going to another place to search.

"Giotto?" A door was slammed opened and shut the next moment. "Giotto?" Another door was giving the same treatment. "Giotto?!" And another one.

G growled, going towards another door, a vein popping on his head. He reached for the doorknob, twisted it and pulled it opened in frustration.

"GIOTTO!"

"JUUDAIME!"

Only to came face to face with none other than Hayato, who had his hand on the opposite knob, pushing the door.

"Ah…" G deadpanned. "If it isn't the little brat."

_Just the person I do not want to see…_

Hayato snarled. "If it isn't pinky." He mocked back, smiling smugly when he saw G trembling slightly at the hated nickname.

"You…" G paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Tch! I have better things to do than to talk to a brat! Move!"

"Why not, you move! I have someone important to find!"

The both of them growled at each other.

"Eh? G? Gokudera-san?"

The two storm guardians turned towards the voice, finding Asari and Takeshi standing there, blinking at them. They then pointed to their respective fellow guardian.

"Good timing!"

"Eh?" Asari and Takeshi blinked.

G stomped up to Asari, while Hayato did the same to Takeshi.

"Have you seen Giotto?!"

"Have you seen Juudaime?!"

They shouted in unison.

"…What?" They looked at each other. "Your Sky disappeared too? That means…"

"If you are looking for Giotto and Sawada-san," Asari pointed down a corridor. "Giotto mentioned he was going to bring Sawada-san to the west wing."

"Why are you looking for Tsuna, Gokudera?" Takeshi asked.

"Idiot! To make sure he is safe of course!"

"What an unbearable Storm." G muttered to Asari. "He is like a dog or something."

"I heard that!"

"Tch. Whatever, I need to look for Giotto. West wing, right?" G confirmed with Asari, who nodded.

He then quickly left in the direction that Asari pointed.

Asari held out a hand. "A-Ah! G, there is important I need to tell you!"

"Tell me later! And why are you following me!" G barked out at Hayato, who was following beside him.

"If you are going to look for your Sky, then I will have to look for Juudaime, seeing he is with your Sky!"

"Then go in another direction!"

"If I could, I would have done so already!"

Asari and Takeshi watched as G and Hayato walked off while bickering with each other.

Takeshi rubbed his head. "…What do we do now?"

Asari laughed, a bead of sweat appearing on his cheek. "Let's just wait until he finds Giotto…unless you wish to tell him now?"

Takeshi grinned nervously. "Is it important?"

Asari gave a shaky smile in reply.

"…Let's wait then."

* * *

_**Big Storm and Little Storm **__**reminisces**_

* * *

_~With the Storms~_

"Stop following me!"

"Are you deaf! Did you not hear what I just said!"

"And why can't you!"

"Because I don't know my way around here!"

Silence came when Hayato admitted that.

"Hehhh? Scared of getting lost in this big scary mansion? Do you want me to hold your hand?" G held a hand out, grinning widely.

A vein popped on Hayato's head. "You-! Just get moving, you stupid overgrown pink puffball!"

"What the hell! Puffball?!" G shouted indignantly. "Do I look like one to you?!"

"You don't." Hayato deadpanned. "It just seem right at that time. Besides if you really look like a puffball, it will resemble a dying one for sure." He smirked as more veins popped on G's forehead. "If you don't like it, I will stick to your original name then." He smirked.

G narrowed his eyes. "…And what is that?"

Hayato stopped walking and looked at him, causing G to stop as well. Hayato opened his mouth.

"Pin~ky."

Veins appeared all over G's face.

"…I will play this game with you then." G twitched.

"Bring it on."

The both of them glared at each other and started walking forward at an even pace, not taking their eyes off each other. With each insult, their pace increased.

"Brat."

"Pinky."

"Loud mouth Storm."

"Pinky."

"Dynamite freak!"

"Pinky."

"IS THAT THE ONLY INSULT YOU CAN COME UP WITH?!" G bellowed, the veins on his face throbbing badly.

"No." Hayato smirked. "But it is one that irritates you the most."

"You-!" If looks could kill, Hayato would have probably disintegrate by the burning glare G was giving him.

They were so engrossed with insulting each other, they sped past a door that was just opening, revealing Giotto and Tsunayoshi.

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi blinked, looking where G and Hayato had gone. "Was that Vongola-san and Gokudera-kun?"

"Hm?" Giotto looked at that direction as well. "Well, they are getting along, aren't they?"

"…It sure does not look like it…" Tsunayoshi sweatdropped when he saw them arguing with each other while rushing down the corridor.

"Hmmm…We better leave them alone. Shall we head to the next location?" Giotto asked, a hand on his chin in thought. "Hmmm…Is there something in particular you want to see?"

Tsunayoshi tilted his head, thinking about it. He then grinned.

"I heard that there is an underwater aquarium here in the Vongola mansion?"

* * *

_**Big Storm and Little Storm **__**reminisces**_

* * *

_~Outside the west wing~_

"Now look what you did! We completely ran past the west wing without even checking the rooms!" G hit his own forehead. "Now we have to go back to check the rooms one by one!"

"Don't blame me! You are the one getting agitated and rushing off! I was just following you, remember? Stupid pinky!" Hayato pointed at G.

"That's it!" G took out something from his inside shirt.

"How the heck did you even manage to fit that inside!" Hayato gaped at the large bow in G's hand.

"Stay still while I shoot you down!" G miraculously took an arrow from nowhere and aimed it at Hayato.

"As if I will do that!" Hayato took out his dynamite, getting ready to throw them.

The wind blew between, ruffling their clothes and hair. They stared at each other, trying to see the next move the other would make.

The wind then slowly came to a stop. When it did, the two of them charged at each other.

"Take this!"

"I won't let yo-Oof!" Something hit Hayato on the face. He quickly grabbed the thing and held it in front of him. "What the hell is th-"

Watery black eyes stared back at him.

"…A bird?" G muttered, blinking at the yellow thing that Hayato was holding onto by the leg.

"W-Wait…If you are here…" Hayato trailed off when a footstep stopped near them.

The Storm guardians turned towards the sound.

"Hibari!"

"Ah…the Cloud guardian." G blinked.

"…Herbivores." Kyoya zeroed his eyes on Hibird, who was held upside down by Hayato. "…What are you doing to Hibird?"

Hayato jerked.

_He is getting the wrong idea!_

"L-Look Hibari, Hibird just suddenly flew to my face and-"

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird tried to get Hibari's attention. "Herbivore bully! Herbivore bully!"

Silence filled between the three guardians.

"…I will bite you to death." Kyoya flashed out two tonfas and rushed towards them.

"WAITTTT! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAD HAPPENED, HIBARI!"

"WHY AM I GETTING BEAT UP AS WELL!"

* * *

_**Big Storm and Little Storm **__**reminisces**_

* * *

_~Some time later~_

Hayato opened a door and closed it when no one was inside.

"They are not here as well. I don't think they are at the west wing anymore" He then slowly walked towards G, who was sitting on the floor, his face was filled with bruises.

"Tch! Just where the hell are they?" G winced as pain makes itself known. "Ow, ow…your Cloud guardian is just as blood-thirsty as Alaude…no wonder you look so scared of him just now…"

"I am not scared of him." Hayato kneeled down beside him and lifted his head, showing his face, which was in the same state as G. "…It's because its Hibird…He tend to get more vicious if Hibird is in trouble…that stupid bird…" Hayato rubbed his face gently.

The both of them had decided to call a temporary truce after getting a beating from Kyoya.

"Che…I hope Juudaime is all right…" Hayato stood up and glanced down at the hallway.

G looked up at him. "…Why are you so concerned about him? He won't disappear just because you take your eyes off him for a while, you know?"

Hayato huffed and turned his head away. "…That is none of your concern." He then walked down the hall, checking the doors one by one.

G slowly stood up, staring as Hayato walked further away.

Frowning, he slowly followed after Hayato.

* * *

_**Big Storm and Little Storm **__**reminisces**_

* * *

_~Almost four hours later~_

Halfway searching, they suddenly heard an extremely loud shout coming their way.

They both gave a deadpanned face.

"I have a feeling I know who is coming…" G twitched.

"Me too…"

At a distance, they could see two figures coming their way, fast.

"RUN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei ran with all of his might, dashing past the Storm guardians.

"O-Oi, Lawn head?!" Hayato reached out a hand to the already fading Ryohei. "…What's going on?"

"Knuckle?" G turned to the Sun guardian, who was just reaching G and Hayato. "What's going on?"

"No time to talk, G! Run!" With that, Knuckle dashed past them as well.

"Wha-?" G and Hayato stared after them, until a rumbling sound caught their attention.

They turned back to where Knuckle and Ryohei had came from.

The sound got louder.

The two Storms narrowed their eyes at the hallway.

Then…a gigantic boulder rolled into their sight, and at a very fast speed too.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The both of them quickly ran in the opposite direction of the incoming boulder, catching up to Knuckle and Ryohei.

"What did the two of you do!" G shouted.

"Well, it's quite a long story." Knuckle smiled awkwardly.

"MAKE IT SHORT THEN!" Hayato yelled out, still running.

"Oh! There was a button that says 'Do not push', and so I pushed it!" Ryohei told them.

"Button?" G frowned, before his eyes widened. "Don't tell me-!"

"Yes." Knuckle said with a shaky grin. "One of the trap set up by Alaude. I already warned Ryohei that something bad might happen."

"Why the hell would you push a button that says 'Do not push'! " Hayato screamed out.

"A real man will face any challenge head on to the EXTREME!"

Veins popped on Hayato's face. "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID LAWN HEAD!"

"…And why did you not stop him, Knuckle?" G glared at Knuckle.

Knuckle rubbed the back of his head. "Well, to be honest, I was also curious to see what would happen…was not expecting a giant boulder though." Knuckle gave a nervous laugh.

"…"

G grabbed Knuckle by the front of his shirt. "If we are not so busy running now, I will definitely shoot a hole to your brain!"

"The boulder is getting faster and faster to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said, taking a glance to the back.

"Damn it! We just have to be at a long hallway with no other routes to take!" Hayato grumbled, panting heavily.

"This is really bad…" Knuckle commented.

"Of course it's bad! We are going to become pancakes because of your thoughtlessness!" G growled out.

"No… I mean, if we continue down this route, it leads to the great hall, right? If there is someone there..."

G cursed, while Hayato widened his eyes in realization.

"Juudaime might be there!"

"Wha-" G turned to Hayato, who had stopped running and was facing the boulder. "Oi! What are you doing!"

"Take this! Rocket bomb!" Hayato fired his bombs at the boulder, which exploded upon contact with the boulder. However, it did not even leave a dent on it, and only causing Hayato to fall to the ground and have slight wounds because of how close he was to the explosion.

"YOU IDIOT!" G quickly rushed up to Hayato, trying to pull him out of the way. However, seeing as he did not have enough time to do that, he kneel in front of Hayato and wrapped his arms around Hayato, protecting him.

Hayato widened his eyes in G's embrace.

"…HHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ryohei and Knuckle ran forward and punched the boulder with all of their might.

The boulder stopped upon contact, and slowly a crack form on the boulder where their fist had landed and spread through the boulder, before exploding to tiny pieces.

G covered both him and Hayato to block off the pieces.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?!" A vein form on the back of G's head.

"I just thought of it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei nodded, flexing his arms.

"Haha, me as well." Knuckle flexed his hands.

"Grrr…" G glared at the two of them.

"…You…tried to protect me…"

G looked down, to see Hayato looking at him, a stunned look on his face.

A faint blush appeared on G's cheeks, noticing he was still hugging Hayato. He quickly let go of him. "T-Tch! My body just moved on its own…What were you thinking anyways?! Trying to stop that boulder on your own…You think you are some sort of hero?!" G shouted to hide his embarrassment.

Hayato blinked and gave a faint smile. "If it will help Juudaime, I will go through things that are worse than this."

G stood up, causing Hayato to blink up at him at the sudden movement. G's eyes were shadowed, making it hard for Hayato to see what he was thinking.

"O-Oi, what's wron-"

Hayato was cut off when G suddenly landed a punch on his cheek.

"G-G!" Knuckle was shocked at the sudden violence.

"O-Oi! Are you all right, octopus head?" Ryohei went beside Hayato, who was holding his punched cheek in shock.

"Juudaime, Juudaime, Juudaime!" G clenched his fists. "Is that all you think about? Do you not even care if you are in danger! What if you are injured, or worse, dead!" Ruby eyes glared into forested-green ones.

Hayato snapped out of daze. "If it is to protect Juudaime, I wouldn't care if I died!"

Something in G snapped. "WHAT USE WOULD YOU BE OF TO HIM IF YOU ARE DEAD!"

Hayato jerked at that, eyes wide.

G clenched his hands on Hayato's front shirt and pulled him up. "You listen and listen to me good. We are the guardians to our Sky, so it is our job to stay beside them and to protect them with our power. And do you know what that means?" G shook him slightly. "That means staying alive! Only if we are alive, we will be able to protect them! Who would protect them if we are dead?!"

G then let go of Hayato, who collapsed back to the ground.

"…And how do you think your Sky will feel? Seeing his own guardian get himself killed because that said guardian was trying to protect him? Or what about the happy times you guys have together? Do you not wish to have more of it?" G breathed out slowly. "…Think about it, it is not always just about them…it's about us too."

Hayato remained silent, bangs covering his eyes.

G heaved out a sigh, turning to Knuckle and Ryohei, who were watching the scene. "Oi, you two. Clean up the mess, would you? Giotto will get mad if he sees all this."

Knuckle nodded. "What about you?"

G grabbed the unresisting Hayato. "I am taking this fool to the infirmary, he got wounds from the bombs he threw earlier." He then dragged Hayato off.

Knuckle watched them leave before turning to Ryohei, who was watching too. "Shall we do some cleaning to the extreme?"

"Ahhhh!" Ryohei punched his fist in the air in agreement. "…I hope octopus head is all right."

"I am sure he will be all right." Knuckle looked at the direction where G and Hayato left. "…Though, this is the first time I have seen G so angry for someone else's life like that."

* * *

_**Big Storm and Little Storm **__**reminisces**_

* * *

_~At the infirmary~_

"Sit. I will go and get some ointment." G pushed Hayato to a seat and walked off to one of the cabinets, searching for the ointment.

"Where is it…?" G shuffled through the items in the cabinets.

"…Juudaime…"

G paused for a while.

"…Juudaime was the first person to acknowledge me…" Hayato kept his head down. "…I am an illegitimate child between a businessman and a pianist…and my mother, the pianist, died when I was very young. Many people scorned me because of it, thinking that I will be stealing the business away…hell I don't even want it." Hayato gave a hollow laugh. "…So I ran away to the streets, always getting into fights, and I learned how to use dynamites along the way. It was continuous routine all day. I would wake up, steal food, get into fights, steal food and get into even more fights, then sleep."

Hayato paused, taking a glass of water that G offered him. G then pulled a chair in front of Hayato and sat down, opening the first-aid kit he found.

"…Until one day, I was in a really dire situation. I really thought I was going to die at that time." Hayato winced when G started applying the ointment on his wounds with a cotton bud. "But then…Juudaime suddenly appeared out of nowhere and helped me, and even mentioned that he wants to be my friend."

G 's hand came to a stop at that, before continuing.

"He showed me what kindness is, showed me what fun is. So when I was appointed as one of his guardians, I was ecstatic. I then swore to protect him, until my dying day. I own him a lot."

Silence came when Hayato was done.

G turned to dap the cotton to soak up more ointment, before going back to apply it on the wounds.

"…It is only natural that you feel like you own your life to him." G said. "…But like I said earlier, what use would you be if you died?"

G set aside the cotton bud and took out bandages. "Tsunayoshi would be very upset if you died, along with your other friends." He then placed those bandages on the wounds. "When you become a guardian, protecting the Sky is not the only job you have. You become a valuable companion as well. I'm sure you some crazy moments…well, if your fellow guardians are as crazy as mine."

G chuckled, leaning back once he was done.

"…You shouldn't forget all the times you have spend together. Fun times, bad times. It is what makes us look forward to another day…and you would miss it if you died." G placed a hand on Hayato's head. "So don't go doing reckless things again. The Sawada family will definitely not be the same without a Storm guardian, now would it? For us as well."

"…Us?"

"U-Um…w-well, i-if the engagement goes through." G scratched his cheek. "..I guess…we would be family as well?"

"…"

G quickly stood up, face red with embarrassment. "A-And, Un…" He grabbed the first aid kit with him, placing it back to where it belongs, his hands fumbling around, trying to cover up the awkwardness.

"…I still hate you…pinky…"

G glanced back at Hayato and stared for a while. He scoffed.

_Just this once…_

"Hate you too, brat."

He then turned back around, pretending not to notice the liquid flowing down on Hayato's cheeks.

* * *

_**Big Storm and Little Storm **__**reminisces**_

* * *

The two of them spent the rest of the day searching for their respective Sky, slamming door after door, until the sun was almost setting.

"Damn it!" G slammed the door. "How hard could it be to look for two people?"

G opened another door and walked inside, before slamming the door closed behind him.

At the place he was at, it was a circular platform, with doors surrounding it with a huge chandelier at the top to light the place up. The chandelier was shaking slightly at the force of the slam.

G looked at the doors. "…Which way have we not searched yet?"

A door opening caused him to turn to that direction.

"Not there either, I see." G said, seeing Hayato standing at another door.

"Che!" Hayato slammed the door closed, which caused the chandelier to shake again.

Hayato blinked up at the chandelier, frowning at it.

"Which way shall we search next?" G looked around.

Hayato was about to say something when another door was opened harshly.

"Give me back my candy!"

"I was the one who got it first. Go find your own."

G and Hayato watched as Lampo chased Lambo all over the room.

"…What are you two doing?" G asked.

"He stole my candy!" Lampo shouted trying to catch Lambo.

"Yare, yare. I already told you that I found it first." Lambo dodged a tackle.

"Just give it back to him, stupid cow."

"How am I suppose to give it back to him when I have already eaten it, stupidera?"

A vein popped on the back of Hayato's head. "You…"

"Uh oh. I just said something wrong, didn't I?" Lambo stared at Hayato.

Everyone in the room paused for a while, before Lambo started running in circles in the room, finding not one but two people after him.

"Give me back my candy!"

"Get back here, you stupid cow!"

G stood in the middle of the room, watching them going round and round. He sighed.

"Giotto, hurry and appear already…"

"Got you!" Hayato grabbed the back of Lambo's shirt and hit him on the head, hard. After he did that, Lampo latched himself on Lambo, shaking him while demanding for his candy.

Lambo, not able to handle it anymore, staring bawling loudly. "T-That hurts! Hurts! Hurts! Waahhhhhhhh!"

G felt his shirt slipped off his shoulder.

…_Are you serious…He was just very calm earlier…_

Without thinking, Lambo reached into his shirt and pulled out a pink grenade. He pulled the safety-pin and threw the grenade.

"AHHHHHHH!" G shouted out when he saw that.

_Are the guardians in the Sawada family always so reckless?!_

Lampo widened his eyes when the grenade landed on his hair, getting it tangled up. "WWWWAAAAHHHH! GET IT OFFFFFF!"

Hayato panicked and quickly tried pulled it out of Lampo's hair. He did it on the third tug and quickly kicked it up into the air in a panic.

The grenade exploded when it reached the top, where the chandelier was. That caused the chandelier to shake heavily. A click was heard, before the chandelier came down, falling fast.

G, who was standing on its path, could only stare widely at it.

"G!" Hayato shouted out.

G closed his eyes in reflex.

_Tch…and all that talk about not dying…Heh, that brat is calling me by my name too…_

He then felt something tackling him on the side, before the chandelier came crashing down.

_CRASH_

Everyone in the room put their hands up to block the shattering glasses.

"G!" Hayato called out once everything was settled, making his way to the middle with all the broken glasses everywhere. Lampo and Lambo were too stunned to move.

G slowly opened his eyes, finding himself lying on the ground.

…_Eh?_

"A-Are you all right, Vongola-san?"

G snapped his eyes down, finding brown eyes staring back at him.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Giotto rushed up towards them.

"G-Giotto?" G blinked in shock.

"Juudaime?" Hayato was surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just walked into the room and saw what happened." Giotto placed a hand on G's shoulder. "Are you all right, G?"

"A-Ah."

"What about you, Juudaime?" Hayato fussed over Tsunayoshi, who was on top of G.

"Un. I'm fine. Don't wor-Ah!" Tsunayoshi tried to get up, but pain shot up his ankle.

"Juudaime!"

Giotto went to tend to Tsunayoshi. "…He sprained his ankle."

"I'm so sorry Juudaime! If I had not thrown the grenade, this would not have happen! Please forgive me." Hayato kneeled down and hit his head on the ground.

"I-It's all right, Gokudera-kun…why are you covered up in bandages anyways?"

"T-That's…"

"…That was stupid of you."

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi looked at G, who was staring at him.

"Oi! Juudaime just saved you, be more appreciative!" Hayato growled.

"G?" Giotto frowned at him.

G ignored them in favor of Tsunayoshi. "Does your family have the tendency to be so reckless? You could have gotten something worse than a sprained ankle!"

Tsunayoshi blinked and look down. "U-Um…because Vongola-san was in trouble…I could not bear to watch it happen…I did it because Vongola-san is a precious friend to me."

G stared blankly at him. "…What?"

"I-I mean…Um…a friend of Giotto-san's is…a friend of mine?" Tsunayoshi winced, noticing how weird it sounds. "I-I'm sorry, Vongola-san." A depressing air hung on Tsunayoshi.

G stared at him for a while. "…G."

"Eh?"

"…Just call me G." G turned to Giotto, who was looking amused for some reason. "Are you just going to stare or are you going to help?"

"I will help you, Juudaime!" Hayato then gingerly lifted Tsunayoshi up, mindful of his ankle.

"Tsuna-nii! Thank goodness you are all right." Lambo went forward to help Tsunayoshi as well. Lampo was huffing, leaving the room when everything was all right

"This is all your fault, stupid cow!"

"It's yours!"

"What did you say!"

"P-Please don't fight here!"

Giotto helped G up. "Your thoughts?"

"Tch…too much like you." G huffed, sweeping his clothes.

Giotto chuckled, "So I see. Remember the first time we meet?"

"…How could I forget…you stalker?"

Giotto hung his head. "…You just kept thinking about that, don't you?" He sighed. "…Does this mean you approve him?"

"Tch." Was the response Giotto received.

Giotto laughed at the response.

"…I was looking for you."

"Hm?" Giotto looked at G. "For what?"

Giotto found himself being pulled close. "…Where the heck is my revolver?"

Giotto blinked twice, "Your revolver?"

"Yes! You took it, didn't you? I left it on the dinning table at your seat this morning." G scowled at him.

Giotto shook his head in denial. "I didn't, G! I did not even know that was a revolver on my seat!"

"Ummm…I know what happened to your revolver, G."

G and Giotto turned to find Asari and Takeshi at one of the doors.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" Takeshi took a look around. "Tsuna, what's wrong? Are you hurt? You are limping."

"Ah..that's…"

"What do you mean by that, Asari?" G narrowed his eyes.

"Ahaha…" Asari held out his hands.

G and Giotto dropped their jaws at what was left of the said revolver, which was broken into pieces.

"Ahaha…you see, I saw this on Giotto's seat and was planning to return it to you, but then Takeshi wanted to have a look at it…and I accidentally said something about baseball…"

"And then it went 'Puuuu', 'Kooooonnnggg', 'Kllllaaaaannnngggg', and 'Psssssshhhhhh'. " Takeshi finished with hand gestures.

Giotto sweatdropped.

…_I have no idea what he had just said._

G, on the other hand, do not need to understand what was said, as he had came to a conclusion of what had happened.

The next moment, Asari and Takeshi found themselves running for their lives as arrows after arrows came raining down after them.

"Wh-What happened?"

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto quickly stabled him, when he almost fell down while walking towards him. "Eh? Where is your Storm and Lightning guardian?"

Tsunayoshi merely pointed behind him, where Hayato was chasing Lambo.

"Ah…" Giotto sweatdropped again. "Well, I will bring you to the dining room then, it's almost time for dinner…I also need to get someone to clean up this mess over here…"

"A-All right. Thank you Gio-Whoooaaaa!" Tsunayoshi wrapped his hands around Giotto's neck on instinct as Giotto carried him bridal style. "G-Giotto-san?! P-Put me down! This is embarrassing!"

"Now, we wouldn't want you to hurt your ankle anymore." Giotto grinned and gave him a wink. "So, just let the prince carry you, all right?"

"P-Prince?" Tsunayoshi twitched his eyebrows. "If you are the prince, who am I then?"

Giotto turned to walk out of the room. "Why, the princess of course."

"Giotto-san!"

* * *

_**Big Storm and Little Storm reminisces**_

* * *

"**Tch." The injured boy turned his head away. "Name."**

"**Huh?" The boy blinked in confusion.**

**The injured boy sighed. "Your name? If we are friends, the least we should know is each other's names, right? Or do you have a habit of making other people your friends without knowing their name?"**

**The boy grinned. "G-Giotto! My name is Giotto!" The boy said out excitingly, totally ignoring the last statement. "What's yours?"**

**The injured boy huffed, his cheeks turning pink at seeing his newfound friend's excitement.**

"…**G." The injured boy murmured. **

"…**Just call me G."**

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Waaahhhh! Sooooooo cute! Give me a review if you like G and Hayato moments! Sooooo cuteee! All this would not have happened if Asari and Takeshi just told G in the first place haha! Then again, what fun would it be?_

_Things to note:_

_Tenace = Strong __in Italian_

_**Omake:**_

_**~Later that day~**_

_**"Is there no way to stop the trap earlier?" G asked Knuckle.**_

_**"…There is."**_

_**"Then why didn't you do so?!"**_

_**Knuckle laughed nervously. "…But to do that, you need to push the button again." Knuckle coughed into his fist. "…And you see, when Ryohei pressed the button…"**_

_**~With Alaude~**_

_**Alaude stared.**_

_**And stared some more.**_

_**In front of him, was a huge hole that was supposed to be a wall that held the button to activate his trap.**_

_**"…"**_

_**Alaude whipped out his handcuff.**_

"_**I will arrest whoever did this."**_

_That's all Folks! Leave a review for me to tell me how you find this chapter!_


	4. The things they love

_Marisay-chan reporting to write! Thank you once again to those who review! Most of you really like the scenes between G and Hayato, huh?_

_To 'Felicia': I am glad to hear that! I was kind of afraid that it would be kind of dull haha *Rubs back of head*_

_To __**Neko-VongolaPrimo**__: Haha G and Hayato would blush if they hear you say that! Ten year Bazooka, huh? It might be a bit hard, but I shall see what I can do with it! This is kind of AU after all!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

A hand slowly reached out and took down a picture frame that was on the desk. The picture frame was then raised up to the face, revealing Asari to be the one holding it.

Asari stared sadly at the picture and gave a sigh. Using a finger, he slowly strokes a specific spot on the picture.

He gave another sigh, closing his eyes in thought.

A knock on the door startled him out of it.

"Asari? Breakfast is almost ready." Knuckle's voice came through the door.

"Ah…I'm coming." Asari called out, turning to the door.

When the footstep faded away, Asari turned back to the picture frame. He placed the picture frame back down to the desk where he took it and walked away.

A door closing signaled his leave.

On the desk, light, which was coming in from the window, rebounded the picture slightly. The light blinded the top part of the picture, making it hard to see. All that could be seen is a child, who seems to be holding something in their hands.

* * *

_**While Big Rain and Little Rain gets to do their favorite things**_

* * *

_~Breakfast~_

Breakfast at the Vongola mansion has became rather chaotic ever since Tsunayoshi and the others had joined in. One moment, everything was fine and all, and the next-

_SPLAT_

Everyone turned to Daemon, who was covered with cereal and milk. The bowl that was supposed to contain the food was clattering on the table in front of him.

"Oya? My deepest apologies. My hand just suddenly slipped." Mukuro placed a hand on his mouth in mock horror. He then gave a charming smile. "But then, it probably wouldn't had mattered, seeing as it had just landed on some garbage."

"I-I can share with you, Mukuro-nii-sama." Chrome pushed her bowl of cereal to Mukuro.

"Kufufu. That is very kind of you, my dear Chrome. Thank you." Mukuro patted her head, making her flush up because of the praise.

"…" Daemon jerkily swiped off the cereal that was on his face, his body was trembling slightly.

The next thing everyone knew, foods were thrown all over the place, mainly between Daemon and Mukuro. Though, seems like some of the foods were not real, as when it came in contact with the table or walls, it disappeared.

"O-Oi! Stop it! We are trying to eat her-" Juice splashed on G, cutting him off.

"G-G…" Giotto tried handling a handkerchief to him, in hopes to direct his attention away. Unfortunately, G's temper is hard to tame at times.

"DIE, YOU PINEAPPLE MISTS!" G threw his knife and fork at them.

Daemon and Mukuro blocked those using their own utensils, and turned their attention to G, a twitch appearing on their eyebrow.

"Nufufu, what did you just call me, G?"

"Oya, oya. Since you are so bored, I shall play with you then."

"I dare you two to try, pineapples. You will be better serving as a dessert for us!" G prepared his bowl that is full of cereal.

This time, foods were thrown between the three of them, each trying to a hit on the opponent's face.

"Food fight to the EXTREME!" Ryohei got pumped up and started throwing in his share of food. Knuckle was clasping his hands together making apologies to God for wasting food like that. Lampo and Lambo joined in as well…mostly Lampo, who was trying to get his revenge on Lambo. The latter dodging every thrown item almost lazily.

As usual, the Cloud guardians are not doing anything but eating their foods. Once in a while, their hands will shoot out to grab something, be it salt or honey, before throwing it back to the air to let it fly around.

"Are you all right, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked, seeing Tsunayoshi barely dodging the plate that flew to his direction.

Tsunayoshi smiled weakly. "Y-Yes…I think…"

"How dare you guys almost hurt Juudaime!" Hayato started throwing his food around.

"Ahaha! This just never gets old, right Asari-senpai?" Takeshi grinned, turning to Asari.

However, his grin faded when he saw Asari was not paying any attention to his surrounding.

Asari was staring down on the table, his hand swirling around with the spoon.

"…Asari-senpai?"

"…Huh?" Asari jerked out of his thoughts. Blinking confusingly, he turned to Takeshi. "Oh! I'm sorry, Takeshi! I was in my own world, haha!" Asari smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

Takeshi watched as Asari laughed when a bowl of porridge landed on top of G's head.

Takeshi tilted his head and blinked a couple of times.

* * *

_**While Big Rain and Little Rain gets to do their favorite things**_

* * *

_~After, at the study room~_

"Heeeh! You have stables here?" Tsunayoshi's eyes were wide in amazement

Giotto laughed at the expression and nodded. "Would you like to take a look? If possible, I could teach you how to ride one."

"That would be fabulous, Giotto-san!" Tsunayoshi smiled.

Giotto blinked and quickly turned his head away, coughing into his hands.

Tsunayoshi blinked, seeing the action. "Is something wrong, Giotto-san?"

"…No…It's nothing."

Tsunayoshi frowned and was about to ask when a knock of the door interrupted.

"Who is it?" Giotto called out.

"…Ahaha. Sorry to interrupt, but is Tsuna in there with you, Giotto-senpai?"

"Yamamoto?" Tsunayoshi stood up from his seat and went to open the door, showing Takeshi standing with a huge grin. "What's wrong, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto smiled. "I came to ask for some advice."

"Advice?"

Giotto stood up. "Well, I shall leave you two alone then."

"Ah…"

"Oh! There is no need to, Giotto-senpai!" Takeshi quickly waved him down, coming into the room. "I needed to ask you some things as well."

"Oh?" Giotto sat back down, gesturing him to take a seat. "May I ask what is it?"

Once he had taken a seat with Tsunayoshi, the grin on Takeshi faded off and was replaced with a worried expression his face.

"…It's about Asari-senpai…"

* * *

_**While Big Rain and Little Rain gets to do their favorite things**_

* * *

"Ummm…Is it really all right of us to do this?" Tsunayoshi asked, head poking out from a corner.

"Maa, maa! It is to find out a friend's troubles!" Takeshi assured him, his head above Tsunayoshi's.

Above Takeshi, Giotto's head was there.

"…This feels like an invasion of privacy…G will probably sent Alaude to arrest me, seeing I am really a stalker now…" Giotto sighed.

"I feel the same way…But what do you mean by that, Giotto-san?" Tsunayoshi looked up at Giotto.

"…Pay it no mind, Tsunayoshi."

The three of them were currently following Asari, who was walking along the corridor that they were looking at.

_~Earlier~_

"**Asari? What happened to Asari?" Giotto frowned in concern.**

"**I…don't know…But he looks really off during breakfast…" Takeshi furrowed his eyebrows. "…And he had that smile on…"**

"**That smile?" Tsunayoshi questioned.**

"…" **Takeshi turned to Tsunayoshi. "You know…the smile I had before I met you, Tsuna."**

"**Before you met me?"**

"**Like this." Takeshi then smiled.**

**Tsunayoshi immediately frowned at that. "Yamamoto…I told you not to smile if you don't feel like it…It looks very fake." **

"**Ahaha. Sorry about that, Tsuna. I am still a bit surprise that you are always able to tell a real smile from a fake smile."**

"**Of course I would. Yamamoto is a precious friend of mine."**

**Yamamoto's eyes softened. He ruffled Tsunayoshi's hair. "…Thanks, Tsuna." **

**Giotto rubbed his chest a little. "…So, he is doing it again, huh?" Giotto sighed exasperatedly.**

"**Eh?" Tsunayoshi and Takeshi turned to Giotto in surprise.**

"**He did this before?" Tsunayoshi asked.**

**Giotto nodded sadly. "…There were times he would just suddenly look very sad. Unfortunately, whenever I asked him about it, he always gave me a smile that do not reach his eyes and told me not to worry about it." Giotto exhaled through his nose loudly. "…I wish there is something I could do to help him, or at least, know what is troubling him…" **

**Tsunayoshi bit his lips when he saw Giotto looking upset. "…Don't worry, Giotto-san." Tsunayoshi patted his hands. "We will help figure out what is wrong with Ugetsu-san!"**

**Giotto smiled. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi."**

**Tsunayoshi nodded happily, before realizing that his hand was on Giotto's. He quickly pulled away, blushing. Fortunately, Giotto seems to have not noticed it.**

**Takeshi, on the other hand, saw it. He chuckled and pretended not to see it. "So, have any ideas on how to help Asari-senpai?"**

"**Asking him is out of question." Giotto said. "He will definitely brush it off like he did before."**

"**What about G-G-san and the others? Do they know about this?" Tsunayoshi stumbled over G's name, still not used to it.**

**Giotto chuckled at that. "Only G knows, since he and Asari are quite close. But, like me, Asari also told G not to worry about it."**

"**Unnnn…" Tsunayoshi thought really hard. "…If only there is some sort of hint somewhere…"**

**The three of them look at each other at the mention of that. "His room."**

"**B-But, we can't just barge into his room!" Tsunayoshi flailed his arms.**

**Giotto leaned back on his chair. "That is true. Although Asari have always been peaceful, even he might get angry if someone went into his room without permission…and I have no wish to see an angry Asari."**

"**Hmmm…" Takeshi strokes his chin. He then hit his fist on his other palm. "I know! Since we can't go into his room, why not just follow him to find out then?"**

"**EH?" Giotto and Tsunayoshi jaws dropped at the suggestion.**

"**Y-Yamamoto…please tell me that you did not suggest what I think you just suggested." Tsunayoshi's mouth was twitching non-stop.**

"**Yup!" Takeshi grinned. "Let's stalk Asari-senpai today!"**

"**You saying that while smiling?!" Disbelief flooded Tsunayoshi.**

"**All right! Let's go!" Takeshi used right hand to grab one of Tsunayoshi arms, while his left hand grabbed Giotto's.**

"**W-Wait, Yamamoto!"**

"**E-Eh? I-I am in this too?"**

And that was why they are standing behind a wall, watching Asari. They have been tailing him for almost one hour.

The three of them pulled back to the wall.

"What does Ugetsu-san normally do, Giotto-san?" Tsunayoshi asked Giotto.

"Hmm…" Giotto thought about it. "…Well, there are times he would go to the training room to practice his sword, while others, he would go to the indoor yard to relax."

"Indoor yard?"

Giotto smiled. "Yes. Asari loved it there because of a cherry blossom tree being planted there. It reminds him of Japan."

"A cherry blossom tree that is indoor? Haha! I would love to see it." Takeshi added his thoughts.

"Just what is not here in the Vongola mansion?" Tsunayoshi asked, bewildered by such revelation.

Giotto winked. "Well, we have mostly everything here. I will show you two the place one day."

"Ahaha, why not now? I am about to head to that place anyways."

The three of them froze up, hearing another voice joining the conversation.

Slowly they poked their heads out from the wall, and sweatdropped when they saw Asari standing there.

Asari grinned at them.

* * *

_**While Big Rain and Little Rain gets to do their favorite things**_

* * *

_~Walking to the indoor yard~_

Giotto sighed. "Sorry about that, Asari."

Asari merely laughed. "It is all right. I must admit it was rather amusing to see the three of you following me like that all morning."

"Ahaha." Takeshi rubbed his head. "You knew we were following you, Asari-senpai?"

"Right from the start." Asari nodded. "The three of you kept dodging behind the walls whenever I turned to look. Are you all right by the way, Sawada-san?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?" Tsunayoshi tilted his head in confusion.

"I saw you bumped into a wall while trying to hide from me."

"Ahhh…" Tsunayoshi ducked his head. "…That was embarrassing…"

Giotto chuckled and raised a hand to rubbed Tsunayoshi's forehead. "You caught us off-guard that time, turning your head so fast. You should apologize for making Tsunayoshi hit his forehead." Giotto teased, continuing rubbing the forehead, not realizing the blush that was painting Tsunayoshi's face from the touch.

The Rain guardian shook his head at his friend's obliviousness. "Is that so? I apologize then, Sawada-san." He bowed slightly.

"N-N-No! It is all right! We shouldn't be spying on you in the first place."

Asari blinked. "Come to think of it, why are you three following me anyways?"

"That's…" Takeshi and Tsunayoshi looked at each other in nervousness.

"Here we are!" Giotto quickly cut in, stopping in front of a door. "After the two of you." Giotto opened the door, gesturing Takeshi and Tsunayoshi to go in the room first.

Giving a smile of gratitude to Giotto, they stepped into the room.

"Whoaaa!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"A-Amazing!"

In front of them is a huge cherry blossom tree that almost filled out the whole room, the petals floating around the room. Sky and clouds could be seen moving where the ceiling was suppose to be. Just below the tree, is a blanket, probably for people to sit on.

"Is this really a room? It feels like we are outside!" Tsunayoshi felt the ground, or rather, grass.

"It's a room all right." Asari told him, stepping up beside him while Giotto closed the door. "Giotto asked Timoteo-san to build this room for me when I mentioned how much I missed Japan."

"That was really kind of you, Giotto-san." Tsunayoshi smiled at Giotto, before turning to see the petals floating in the room.

In doing so, he totally missed the faint pinkness on Giotto's cheeks.

Asari chuckled when he saw that. "My, my, Giotto. The two of you are getting close, aren't you?"

Giotto took one look at the grinning Asari and pinkness turned a shade darker. "Wha-I…No…It's…"

Asari merely laughed, causing Giotto to turn even darker.

"Oi, Tsuna! Come sit over here!" Takeshi waved them over to the blanket. "The view here is great!"

All four of them sat on the blanket, simply admiring the scene.

Tsunayoshi looked up at the sky. "Are those real?"

"Merely holograms." Giotto replied. "This is a room after all, not outside."

"It's hard to replicate nature." Asari said. "But technologies will at least give the person the sense that this is real."

Tsunayoshi nodded, turning to Takeshi, who was lying on the ground with his hands acting as a cushion. "You are falling asleep, Yamamoto." Tsunayoshi laughed, noticing how Takeshi's eyes are drooping.

"Hmmm…I can't help it, this is really relaxing…" Takeshi closed his eyes and breath in deeply. "…It reminds me of how I met you, Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi smiled softly, and closed his eyes as well. "…Un."

"How did the two of you met?" Asari asked, smiling at how relax the two of them look.

_It must be some meeting…_

However, the next words that came from Yamamoto's mouth stunned Giotto and Asari.

"Through a suicide attempt."

"Wha-!" Asari's mouth dropped in horror while Giotto was busy coughing, having choked on his saliva.

"Y-Yamamoto! You are too blunt!" Tsunayoshi scolded him. "A-Are you all right, Giotto-san?"

"Y-Yes…"

Takeshi sat up and rubbed his head. "Ahaha, sorry about that, Asari-senpai, Giotto-senpai!"

The older boys stared at the younger ones. "…You were…joking…right?"

"Afraid not, senpais!" Takeshi grinned at them. "Tsuna and I met through a suicide attempt."

_He is saying that while smiling so happily!_

Giotto and Asari thought with huge sweatdrops on their heads.

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsunayoshi sighed at his friend's cheerful response. "…Sorry about him, Giotto-san, Ugetsu-san."

"Ah…It…is quite all right…" Asari kept switching his gaze between Takeshi and Tsunayoshi.

Giotto coughed into his fist. "…I apologize for asking such a question…But…" Giotto swallowed. "…May I ask whose suicide attempt it was?"

Tsunayoshi pointed at Takeshi, while Takeshi pointed at himself.

"You tried to commit suicide?!" Giotto and Asari could not believe what they were hearing, and at how carefree Takeshi was telling all this. "Ah! Sorry, that was rude!"

"Ahaha! That's fine!" Takeshi grinned. "For one thing, I am glad that it happened." Before jaws could be dropped any further, Takeshi wrapped an arm on Tsunayoshi's shoulder and brought him closer. "Because if it didn't, I wouldn't have met Tsuna."

He got a hit on the head for that.

"Don't say that, Yamamoto! You can't be glad for such a thing happening!" Tsunayoshi frowned at him for saying such careless things.

"Ow…But, Tsuna," Yamamoto gave him a warm smile. "I am really glad that it happened. I am so happy that you are the one who talked me through, the one who saved me, and mostly," Takeshi laid his cheek on Tsunayoshi's hair. "I am so happy that you are the one, who saw me…as me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be over here now enjoying a cherry blossom tree that I tried to hang myself with years ago."

"Yamamoto…" Tsunayoshi closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of his Rain guardian.

Giotto and Asari remained silence, smiling as the two friends reminisce of the past.

However, Giotto could not help but rubbed his chest as he witnessed this.

…_What is this feeling?_

"Whoops! Almost forgotten!" Takeshi quickly let go of Tsunayoshi, causing him to almost fall to the ground. "I can't touch you like this anymore, Tsuna!"

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsunayoshi blinked at the sudden change of atmosphere. "W-Why not?"

"Because Giotto-senpai might get jealous!" Takeshi sent a wink to Asari, who chuckled when he heard that. "Only he gets to hold you like that!"

The mentioned person turned red at that. "N-No! I-I'm not-!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsunayoshi covered his face in embarrassment.

"Ah! I know of a way so that Giotto-senpai would not get jealous, and I would still get to hold Tsuna!" Takeshi stood up, bringing Tsunayoshi with him, before moving to Giotto's side.

"Y-Yamamoto, what are you-!"

Giotto suddenly found himself being straddled by Tsunayoshi, their face really close to each other's.

Both of them immediately flushed up at the closeness as well as the position they were at.

"H-Hiiiiieeeeee!"

"W-W-Wha-!"

"Group hug!" Takeshi hugged Tsunayoshi from behind, causing him to place his hands on Giotto's shoulder so as to not fall over, making them go even closer to each other.

"W-Wait, Yamamoto!"

Takeshi turned to Asari, whose eyes were filled with mirth. "Come on, Asari-senpai! Join the hug!"

Asari laughed and went behind Giotto, hugging him from there.

"A-Asari!" Giotto tried to protest, his face was totally red.

"Ahaha! Isn't this all right? We are just hugging our Sky, whom we love very much." Asari grinned. "You should hug Tsunayoshi-san, I hope you don't mind me calling you that." Asari smiled at Tsunayoshi, who shook his head weakly.

"That's right, you should hug Giotto-senpai too, Tsuna!" Takeshi encouraged, his chin on Tsunayoshi's shoulder.

"Ehhhhhh! B-Bu-But-!" Tsunayoshi could not lift up his head due to the redness of his face.

"Don't worry, it is just a friendly hug." Asari nudged Giotto to make the first move. "Go on, Giotto."

"I-I will get you for this, Asari." Giotto mumbled.

"Sure, sure." Asari beamed.

…_I-It's just a hug…I carried him before, so…_

Giotto swallowed, looking at Tsunayoshi, before slowly wrapping his arms on Tsunayoshi's waist, above Takeshi's, bringing him closer to his body.

Tsunayoshi gasped at the contact, not expecting it.

"Now, your turn, Tsuna!" Takeshi looked at him expectantly.

"H-How…"

"Here, let me help you, Tsunayoshi-san." Asari took Tsunayoshi's hands that was on Giotto's shoulder and wrapped them around Giotto's neck.

Smokes were coming out from the Skys's ears at the close proximity and at how intimate they were holding each other. The Rain guardians laughed at such a cute sight, and gave their Sky a tighter hug.

"Hmmm…This feels very good! Ahaha!" Takeshi closed his eyes in content, smiling happily.

"…This is embarrassing…" Tsunayoshi squeezed his eyes.

Giotto did the same, sighing out shakily.

"Haha! Imagine if anyone walked into the room right now. Especially our Storm guardians!" Asari grinned.

There was a small pause, before all four of them started laughing.

"G will probably faint at such a sight." Giotto chuckled.

"And Gokudera will start throwing his fireworks around!" Takeshi added.

"Fireworks?" Giotto blinked. "Don't you mean the dynamites?"

"Ahaha…" Tsunayoshi laughed awkwardly.

Asari smiled and laid his head on Giotto's back. "I could get use to this."

"…You sound like a pervert saying that while hugging me, Asari…" Giotto deadpanned.

"That's mean, Giotto!"

Tsunayoshi and Takeshi laughed at the pout Asari was giving, while Giotto chuckled at the response he received.

The four continued to stay in each other's embrace as the cherry blossom petals floated around them.

* * *

_**While Big Rain and Little Rain gets to do their favorite things**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

Giotto and Tsunayoshi quickly ducked down, barely avoiding the ball that came zooming past.

Asari clapped his hands. "Another excellent throw, Takeshi!"

Takeshi gave a thumbs up.

Giotto raised the bat on his hand to his shoulder. "…I take it that, that was how he destroyed G's revolver…" Giotto glanced at the ball, which was indented into the wall, smoking slightly.

All four of them are at an indoor baseball patch, since Takeshi suggested coming here, seeing as they had nothing to do.

"Yamamoto is scary as always when it comes to baseball…" Tsunayoshi sighed, removing his gloves.

"Oiiiii! Giotto-senpai! Do you want to switch with me?" Takeshi came over to them.

"Eh? Be a pitcher? I…don't really know how to throw."

"Hm? Don't worry, I will teach you!" Takeshi started using hand gestures. "All you got to do is take the ball, and 'Sssshhhhhaaaaa', then 'whoooooosh' !"

Giotto was sweatdropping as Takeshi tried to explain how to throw.

"U-Um…I will just go and sit with Ugetsu-san over there." Tsunayoshi averted his eyes away from Giotto, who was pleading him with his eyes.

_Sorry, Giotto-san!_

Tsunayoshi quickly walked away, heading to the benches where Asari was.

"Here." Asari passed him a bottle of water when he reached.

"Thank you, Ugetsu-san." Tsunayoshi sat down beside him and uncapped the bottle.

"Just Asari will do." Asari grinned, drinking his bottle. He turned at look at Giotto and Takeshi. "Takeshi really enjoys talking about baseball, don't he?"

Tsunayoshi smiled. "Of course, Yamamoto loves baseball."

Asari's smile softened at that. "…It must be nice to be able to do something you love…"

Tsunayoshi looked at Asari. Blinking twice, he said without thinking. "Don't smile like that. It looks fake."

Asari turned to him in surprise, just as Tsunayoshi slapped his mouth for saying that.

"I-I'm sorry! T-That was really rude of me!"

_Gyaaa! Me and my big mouth!_

Asari tilted his head. "My smile…looks fake? How could you tell, Tsunayoshi-san?"

"A-Ah…" Tsunayoshi looked down. "…Yamamoto used to smile like that…I don't like it…" He then bit his lips, looking at Asari hesitantly. "…Won't you tell us what is bothering you, Asari-san? Giotto-san and Yamamoto are really worried about you."

"…Eh?" Asari widened his eyes.

"Yamamoto came to us this morning, saying you look out of sort. When Giotto-san heard that, he said that you have been like that for quite some time…" Tsunayoshi stared straight into his eyes. "…Please tell us, so that we can help you, Asari-san."

Asari stared back for a while, before sagging his shoulder and sighing. "…It is really not such a big deal, Tsunayoshi-san."

"Even so, keeping it within you is not good." Tsunayoshi persisted. "You can at least tell us about it."

Asari pursed his lips. Looking up, he watched as Takeshi continued to teach Giotto, using big hand gestures.

"…Well…"

Tsunayoshi straightened his back, surprised that Asari was willing to talk about it with him.

"…If Takeshi's passion is baseball…" Asari gave a fond smile. "…Then I guess mine would be music."

"Music?"

Asari nodded. "Well, flutes, to be exact." He closed his eyes. "I love playing music with flutes. It could create sounds that are harsh by blowing it fast and short. Just like how I would use a sword to strike an opponent." He swung the bottle in quick succession to prove his point. "And yet, it could produce a soothing, melodic sound if you blow it gently and long. Like how I would dance with my sword when I am practicing." This time, the bottle was moved slowly, and gracefully in Asari's hands.

"…You don't play it now?"

Asari shook his head. "…When I became Giotto's guardian, my father told me to give up music, so that I could concentrate on my sword."

Tsunayoshi frowned and opened his mouth.

Asari cut in before he could. "…I know that Giotto would definitely allow me to play my flute, but…there was one time that, I was so distracted from my flute, I almost allowed Giotto to be kidnapped…"

Tsunayoshi jerked up, eyes wide.

"So, to prevent that in the future, I did as my father asked and sold my flute." Asari sighed. "To protect my Sky, I don't mind doing that."

"…But you missed playing the flute."

Asari smiled wryly. "…I won't deny that."

Tsunayoshi exhaled through his nose, as he thought about it. "…Baseball was the reason why Yamamoto almost committed suicide."

Asari blinked in shock.

Tsunayoshi brought his knees up to his chest, so that he could wrap his arms around it. "Because he was so good at it, people always had high expectation of him. Then, when he injured his arm, he thought that he had lost everything." He glanced at Takeshi. "I warned him that he might injured his arm again in the process if he become my guardian, but he just waved it off and said-"

"**Between Tsuna and baseball, I will definitely choose Tsuna."**

"-just like how you would give up music for Giotto-san." Tsunayoshi smiled. "But then, I encourage him to play baseball, not to give it up. You can protect us, and do your things at the same time. One mistake should not cost you your happiness, Asari-san. After all, I'm sure that Giotto-san would like to see you smile happily everyday, rather than be a lifeless guardian."

…

..

.

"N-Not that I'm saying that you are! I mean- that is-"

Asari chuckled as Tsunayoshi tried to think of someway to rephrase his sentence.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san." Asari smiled, effectively stopping his ramblings.

Tsunayoshi smiled back.

* * *

_**While Big Rain and Little Rain gets to do their favorite things**_

* * *

"I see…I can't believe I was so ignorant…"

"Don't blame yourself Giotto-san, he just didn't want you to worry."

"Is there anything that could be done to help him?"

"…Hmmm? How about this?"

* * *

_**While Big Rain and Little Rain gets to do their favorite things**_

* * *

_~A few days later~_

"Are we there yet?" Asari asked, his eyes being covered by a blindfold.

"Almost!" Takeshi grinned, leading him.

Asari then heard a door opened. He could hear some shuffling as he walked into the room, before the door closes.

"Here we are! Take off your blindfold, Asari-senpai!"

Asari reached up to his head and took off the blindfold. "Ahaha, just what is it that you are trying to show m-"

Asari blinked in surprise, finding himself to be at the indoor yard, and that was not all. Every guardian, along with Giotto and Tsunayoshi were there, standing beneath the cherry blossom tree. There was also a grand piano at the side.

"…Eh?" Asari blinked multiple times. "Um…What is going here?"

Giotto went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should have just told me about it…and here I was, wondering why you never play the flute anymore."

"Tch." G turned his head away. "If you are so worried about Giotto being kidnapped, just become stronger next time."

Knuckle nodded in agreement. "That's right, Asari. You need not throw away your flute because of it."

Lampo merely yawned, giving him a nod.

Alaude huffed while Daemon gave his signature laugh.

"Ah…" Asari looked at them gratefully. "Thank you, everyone…"

Tsunayoshi bounced up to him, handling a box to him with a smile. "Here you go, Asari-san!"

Asari took the box. "What is this?"

"Open it, Asari-senpai!" Takeshi told him.

Asari did as he was told, and gasped out.

"We would like to hear the music that you speak so passionately about, Asari-san."

Asari slowly reached in the box and pulled out the flute that was inside.

"Won't you play it for us, Asari?" Giotto smiled. "We even have a pianist to accompany you."

"Pianist? Who…?" Asari turned to look at the grand piano, finding Hayato standing beside it with a faint blush.

"I-It's because Juudaime asked me too, so…" Hayato averted his eyes away.

"Awwww, he's blushing." G teased.

"Shut up!"

"OHHHHH! Play music to the EXTREME."

"Lambo-san will grace you with his presence for this." Lambo gave Asari a lazy smile.

"Kufufu. It's been quite a while since there is a performance, isn't that right, my dear Chrome?"

Chrome nodded shyly. "W-We look forward to it."

"Hm? Where is your Cloud guardian, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked.

The Sawada family pointed to the corner, where Kyoya was.

"He don't look very happy…" Knuckle said.

"Kufufu, ignore the skylark. He is afraid of cherry blossoms." Mukuro grinned when Kyoya shot him a glare.

"…I am not afraid." Kyoya turned his head away.

"How unusual, normally he will be taking out his tonfas by now." G mumbled.

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped. "Hibari-san don't like fighting in the presence of a cherry blossom tree." He turned to Asari. "So, could you play it for us, Asari-san?"

Asari looked at him, and down at the flute. A smile slowly spread across his face. "I can't really say no, can I? Thank you for all this, Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsunayoshi shook his head. "The one you should thank is Yamamoto. He was the one who came up with all this."

"Eh? Takeshi?" Asari turned to Takeshi, who was grinning widely.

"I know the feeling of choosing between protecting your Sky and doing your favorite thing." Takeshi smiled gently. "You must have wanted to play it for a very long time."

Giotto nodded. "Just play it anytime you want, Asari. If Takeshi could play baseball, I'm sure music will lightened up the place."

Asari nodded, his eyes getting slightly teary.

G came up beside him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He pushed Asari towards the direction of the piano. "Go do your thing."

Asari righted up himself, almost falling over when G pushed him. Blinking a few times, he laughed while wiping his eyes. "Ah!"

Everyone then settled on the grass, with Asari standing at the front. Hayato made his way to the piano seat.

"Don't mess up, brat." G smirked.

Hayato growled at him, resisting the urge to strangle his neck. He turned to Asari, "…What are you playing?"

Asari thought about it for a while, before coming to Hayato and whispered something in his ear.

Hayato raised an eyebrow when he heard that. "Che. Whatever."

Asari faced his audience. "This is Farewell, composed by Isisip."

"Farewell? Quite a melancholic title for such a happy ending, isn't it?" Mukuro commented.

"That is true." Asari laughed. "…But I think it fits very well. I suppose I could finally say goodbye to my years of sorrow?" Asari rubbed his head.

"Che…I am starting." Hayato took a deep breath and glided his hands across the keys.

As Hayato started, Asari took the chance to look at Giotto.

_Thank you, Giotto. For letting me play my flute again._

He then switched his gaze to Tsunayoshi.

_Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san. I am glad that this engagement happened, I wish the two of you will get together well._

He swept his eyes across the rest.

_Thank you, all of you. For supporting me in this._

Finally he landed his eyes on Takeshi.

…_And thank you, Takeshi. If it wasn't for you, I guess this would have never happened._

Takeshi gave him a thumbs up.

Asari smiled at that, slowly bringing his flute up to his mouth just as Hayato came to a pause.

Asari closed his eyes and blew.

Everyone did the same, even Kyoya, enjoying the music the resonated in the room.

The cherry blossom tree seems to sway together with the music. The petals drifting around.

Asari, himself, was lost in his music. All he could hear was his flute, along with the piano as the background.

When things came to an end, there was a moment of silent.

"Ahaha, I hope that was good." Asari grinned.

Clapping was his response.

"Fantastic as always, Asari." Giotto praised.

"That was wonderful!" Tsunayoshi told him.

"Heh…The brat's not bad either." G grinned at Hayato, who blushed, stammering insults out.

Knuckle and Ryohei was clapping really fast and loud.

"Kufufufufu." Mukuro applauded, Chrome beside him, wearing a peaceful smile.

"Nufufu. I don't understand why you feel the need to stop your music." Daemon told Asari.

"Hn." Kyoya had a small smile on his face, but then it was gone before anyone could see.

Alaude remained silent, merely closing his eyes.

"I didn't know you are good in piano, Gokudera-shi." Lambo came to the piano and pressed on one of the keys.

"Don't touch it, you stupid cow!"

Being curious, Lampo went to the piano as well, pressing on different keys. Together, both him and Lambo were creating lots of noises.

"Let's play as well!" Ryohei came to the piano and banged on the keys.

"S-Stupid lawn head! You are going to break the keys!"

Takeshi went to Asari as the rest tried to stop the three of them. Kyoya and Alaude having left the room the moment it happened.

Takeshi hanged an arm on Asari's shoulder. "Are you happy, Asari-senpai?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for this, Takeshi."

"Welcome!" Takeshi beamed. "Isn't this fine? You get to do the thing that you love the most!"

Asari blinked and tilted his head. "…I wonder about that."

"Eh?"

Asari smiled. "…I think music has became the second thing that I love to do the most."

"Second?"

Asari nodded his head, looking at the rowdy group.

Takeshi glanced at them and smiled. "Same as me! I bet I know what is the first!"

"Oh?" Asari turned amused eyes at Takeshi, who nodded confidently.

"Because baseball is my second too!"

"Then what do you think is my first then?"

Takeshi laughed. "When would you like to have another group hug with our Sky?"

"…" Asari chuckled merrily.

"Can we have it when nobody is around?"

* * *

_**While Big Rain and Little Rain gets to do their favorite things**_

* * *

_KNOCK_

"Asari, it's time for breakfast." Knuckle's voice came through the door.

"Coming!" Asari paused in his flute playing and gently placed it in the box, which was on his desk. He then spotted the picture frame that he held days ago. He raised the picture to his face and smiled.

The picture shows a younger looking Asari, holding a flute in his hands, a serene expression on his face.

He then placed the picture beside the flute box and left the room.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Whew! Another hard chapter to write! I hope it was good! The hugging scene had me going 'kyaaaa'! It almost feels like a Takeshi/Tsunayoshi and Asari/Giotto moment, right? And what's this? Is Giotto getting…jealous? Hahaha! The song is I was listening to while writing this is Farewell by isisip. You can listen to it at youtube, just type Farewell bamboo flute and piano duet (It's from the music CD - The unfinished story part 2 - crystal nocturne)_

_By the way, I am probably going to do Ryohei and Knuckle next. Do any of you have any idea for those two? I am kind of stuck *Sweatdrop*_

_Things to note:_

_-senpai = used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues_

_**Omake:**_

_**Giotto pulled Tsunayoshi aside one day to ask him something.**_

"_**Tsunayoshi, have you noticed something weird for a while?"**_

"_**Eh? Weird?" Tsunayoshi shook his head. "Not really. Why?"**_

"_**Ah…it's just me then…"**_

"_**Is something wrong?"**_

"_**Unnn…for some reason, I feel that Asari has been…well, he likes to have physical contact nowadays. Especially hugs."**_

_**Tsunayoshi tilted his head. "Hm? I wouldn't know. Yamamoto always like to hug me. It's normal, I guess."**_

"_**Is that so…?"**_

_**~With Asari and Takeshi~**_

"_**I really wish to have another group hug." Asari chuckled. "I would really love to see Giotto's blushing face!"**_

"_**Ahaha! Me too! Tsuna's blushing face is just too cute to pass up!" Takeshi grinned.**_

_**At one corner, Lambo stood behind a wall.**_

"…_**Why do I feel like I just heard something I am not suppose to hear?"**_

_That's all folks! Leave me a review to tell me about the hugging!_


	5. New things learned

_Marisay-chan scribbling again! Haha, I think that the Omakes are really popular now, huh? This chapter will be a bit serious though._

_To __**Hayate-chan**__: Ahaha…I really had no choice, because the images kept popping into my head. It just won't go away! So I am updating this story fast, so that it could go away. It have not even reach to the part where an image is constantly bothering me…Opps, better not say anymore! (Spoiler!) Recently, I have been dreaming about KHR, and I just dream of a really good story too, unfortunately or fortunately (depends on how you look at it), I forgotten about the details after I woke up T.T It was quite a nice dream too… and I don't really mind the long chat, haha! Also thank you for pointing out the spellings! I have fixed them but there may be more so just tell me again if there is!_

_To __**Butterfree**__: Haha thank you for loving this story! I wouldn't say that this is totally about Tsunayoshi winning the hearts of Giotto's guardians, it is actually more about the bonds between Tsunayoshi's and Giotto's guardians. Thank you for the idea by the way! However, it was hard for me to make a story about it…but I managed to include it in at the end, a small part though…sorry about that T.T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

_**In bold are flashbacks**_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

Pantings could be heard.

Ryohei stood in the middle, trying to regulate his breathing. He then brought a bandaged arm close to his chest and clenched his hands. He pulled the arm back and shouted,

"Right punch to the EXTREME!" He punched forward with his right fist.

Pulling it back, he did the same to his left fist.

"Left punch to the EXTREME!"

He brought his legs together and bent them.

"Jump up to the EXTREME!" He jumped with all his might.

While hanging in the air, he shouted again,

"Ahhhhh! And-"

A door slammed opened.

"AND SHUT UP TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hm?" Ryohei landed back on the ground and looked back.

"Oh! Octopus head! Want to join me to the EXTREME?" Ryohei looked up punched his fist at Hayato's direction, who was standing at his balcony.

"You-!" Hayato's body was trembling. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?!"

"Ah?" Ryohei tilted his head. "Morning?"

Hayato reached to the side and took something. He thrust it to Ryohei's direction. "IT'S FREAKING 3.00AM IN THE MORNING! PEOPLE ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU STUPID LAWN HEAD!"

Ryohei blinked at the digital alarm clock that Hayato was showing him. It was flashing 3.01am in red neon lights.

"Actually, it is 3.01am." Ryohei felt the need to point it out to Hayato.

A vein popped on Hayato's forehead. He pulled back the digital clock-

"AHHHHH!"

-And threw it at Ryohei, who simply caught it with his hands.

"Oh? Are you giving it to me to take note of the time for breakfast later? Thank you, octopus head! You are really considerate!"

Hayato could only clutch his head in frustration.

"…Gokudera-kun? Onii-san? What are the two of you doing?"

The both of turned to see Tsunayoshi standing at the balcony besides Hayato's, rubbing his eyes while yawning slightly.

"J-Juudaime! I apologize deeply for disturbing your sleep!" Hayato bowed at him.

"A very good morning, Sawada! Want to join?" Ryohei shouted from below.

"Don't bother Juudaime, lawn head!"

"Ah…it's all right Gokudera-kun…and it is a bit early, Onii-san…" Tsunayoshi coughed into his hand.

"Juudaime?" Hayato leaned on the railings to get closer to Tsunayoshi. "Are you all right, Juudaime?"

Tsunayoshi took a look at Hayato's concern look and smiled. "Un. Just a cough, I think…must be from all the singing yesterday." He coughed again.

The Vongola and Sawada family had a singing competition yesterday until late night. They never did decide on a winner as everything went downhill at one point. To put it simply, the Vongola is in need of a new karaoke machine after they were done with it.

"Please hang on, Juudaime! I will fetch some water for you!" Hayato rushed into his room before Tsunayoshi could say anything else.

Tsunayoshi sighed, before letting out several coughs. He closed his eyes and massaged his throat. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his forehead.

"…You are feeling a bit warm, Sawada."

"…Eh?" Tsunayoshi opened his eyes to find Ryohei right in front of him, a frown marring his face. "…"

Ryohei noticed that Tsunayoshi was gaping at him. "Sawada?"

"Hieeeeeee! How did you get up here, Onii-san?!" Tsunayoshi clutched on the railings and look down at where Ryohei was earlier. "This is the third floor!"

"I just climb to the EXTREME!" Ryohei grinned, before looking serious. "You better get some rest, Sawada. You don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine, really." Tsunayoshi tried to assure him, however it was foiled when he let out a few more coughs. He squealed when Ryohei suddenly carried him in his arms. "O-Onii-san?!"

"I am bringing you to bed." Ryohei brought Tsunayoshi to his bed and laid him down. He then took the sheet and covered him.

"T-Thank you, Onii-san."

Ryohei sat on the bed and stared at Tsunayoshi. "…You will be fine, right?"

Tsunayoshi blinked and looked at Ryohei. Reaching out a hand to grab Ryohei's, Tsunayoshi gave a soft smile. "I am fine, Onii-san. There is nothing to worry about. It's probably just a cough."

Ryohei squeezed his hand in response.

A knock on the door caught their attention.

"Juudaime, I brought your water."

Ryohei got up and opened the door.

"What are you doing in Juudaime's room, lawn head?" Hayato scowled.

"I was worried about Sawada to the EXTREME!"

"Stop shouting, lawn head! You are disturbing Juudaime!"

"You are shouting as well!"

Tsunayoshi blinked sleepily, giving a cough before closing his eyes, letting his Storm and Sun guardians' voice drift over him as unconsciousness gripped on him.

* * *

**_Then Big Sun and Little Sun learned something new_**

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap_

"They are late." G drummed on his fingers on the dining table.

"I'm sure that something must have come up. Let's wait for a bit more." Asari said.

Everyone, aside Tsunayoshi, Hayato and Ryohei, was at the dining room, waiting for the three missing people so that they could start breakfast.

Giotto rubbed his temple, feeling a slight headache creeping up on him.

"Giotto?" G noticed that action.

"Just a headache." Giotto smiled to stop G's worries.

Takeshi kept glancing at the door, biting his lips.

"Why not send someone to check on them?" Knuckle suggested.

"Unfortunately, most of the maids are busying cleaning the mess all of you made at the Karaoke room." Giotto sighed.

"…I got a bad feeling."

Everyone turned to Lambo.

"Kid?" A look of worry crossed Takeshi's face.

"…" Lambo did not say anything else, merely looking at the door.

"…" Mukuro turned to Kyoya. "…Skylark?"

Kyoya looked out at the window, just as Hibird flew in. He raised a finger for Hibird to land on.

"Report."

"Coming! Coming!" Hibird flapped. "Herbivore weird! Herbivore weird!"

"W-What did Hibird say, Cloud man?" Chrome questioned.

Kyoya fed Hibird with some food as a reward. "…They are on the way. However, the herbivore seems to be behaving oddly."

_He actually managed to understand that?_

Giotto thought with a sweatdrop.

"Herbivore? Which one?" Daemon asked.

Before Kyoya could say anything, voices could be heard from the door.

"Juudaime, I really think that, it would best of you to stay in bed. I could bring food to you."

"…I agree with octopus head, Sawada."

"I am really all right, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san…Don't worry so much…"

Everyone is the dining room frowned at the coughs Tsunayoshi was emitting between his sentence.

The door opened, showing Tsunayoshi first, followed by Hayato and Ryohei.

"Ah…Sorry for being so late everyone." Tsunayoshi smiled apologetically.

Takeshi stood up from his seat and walked over to his Sky. "Tsuna? You sound sick, are you all right?"

"Eh? Un." Tsunayoshi nodded. "It is just coughs."

"I will get some cough remedy for you." Giotto stood up, only to be pushed down by G. "G?"

"Sit down, I will go and get it. You need some pain reliever as well." G frowned. "Don't argue with me. You have been rubbing your temple since just now." He cut in when he saw Giotto was about to protest.

Giotto sighed in defeat while Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei took their seat.

"Are you not feeling well too, Giotto-san?" Tsunayoshi asked, looking at him worriedly. He then winced slightly.

…_Is it just me, or does Giotto-san looked a bit blurry?_

"Just a small headache, Tsunayoshi." Giotto smiled. "Must be from staying late last night."

"Ah…" Tsunayoshi blinked to clear his vision.

"G-Get well soon, Boss."

"Thank you, Chrome."

"Well then, shall we start breakfast then?" Asari clapped his hands.

Breakfast was hectic as always, though milder than usual, as the guardians knew that their Skys are not feeling well.

Hayato busied himself by helping Tsunayoshi get things that he need, while his other guardians glanced at him in worry once in a while.

Halfway through breakfast, Tsunayoshi got dizzy. He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling the urge to throw up. He felt as though he was going to faint soon, his body swaying from side to side without him knowing.

A hand grasped him on the arm.

"Juudaime!"

Tsunayoshi opened his eyes, not aware that he had closed them. He saw everyone staring at him in worry.

"Tsunayoshi-san? Maybe you should go and take a rest. You look really pale." Asari advised him, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"A-Ah…maybe you are right…" Tsunayoshi stood up wobbly, Hayato helping him up.

"I will go with you, Juudaime."

Tsunayoshi squirted his eyes at Hayato.

…_There are…two Gokudera-kun?_

"Juudaime?"

Tsunayoshi blinked weakly. "Ah…sorry…but I…will be…fi-" Tsunayoshi's eyes rolled to the back, his body falling backwards, unaware of everyone's voice calling out to him.

* * *

**_Then Big Sun and Little Sun learned something new_**

* * *

"Juudaime!" Thankfully, Hayato was still holding onto Tsunayoshi, otherwise he would have fallen to the ground.

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

Tsunayoshi's guardians quickly stood up from their seats and moved towards their Sky.

Giotto did the same, but then a sharp pain on his head forced him down. Giotto placed a hand on his head, a pained expression crossed his face.

"Giotto?!" G hold onto Giotto's shoulder. "What's wrong, Giotto?"

"…Headache…"

"Juudaime! Juudaime!" Hayato fretfully placed a hand on Tsunayoshi's forehead. "He's burning up!"

"B-Boss!" Chrome caressed Tsunayoshi's cheek.

"Herbivores, bring him to rest now." Kyoya commanded.

Ryohei immediately stepped forward and carried Tsunayoshi in his arms. "His room?"

Knuckle stood up, "Bring him to the infirmary, I will check on him there."

"Oya? You?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Knuckle has healing experiences." Asari vouched for Knuckle.

"Talk later! Move now!" Hayato glanced at Tsunayoshi in stricken panic.

"Giotto, I think you better go as well. I don't think this is a normal headache." G helped Giotto up.

"Ah…"

* * *

**_Then Big Sun and Little Sun learned something new_**

* * *

_~At the infirmary~_

Hayato's legs could not stop pacing the whole time as all the guardians waited outside of the room, waiting for Knuckle to finish examine Tsunayoshi and Giotto.

A hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Gokudera calm down, you are shaking." Takeshi stopped his pacing.

Hayato glanced down at his hands, noticing that they were indeed trembling.

"Tsuna will be all right." Takeshi smiled, although he seems to be reassuring himself then Hayato.

"I don't need you to tell me that, baseball freak!" Hayato bit out, getting agitated.

"Hey." G stepped forward before things escalate. "Your Rain guardian is right. Just calm down. Getting frustrated at someone else won't help Tsunayoshi get any better."

Asari nodded. "We are worried as well, not only for Tsunayoshi but for Giotto as well…This is the first time I have seen him sick."

"He got sick before when he was young." G deadpanned, making Asari rubbed his head.

"That was before I met him." Asari grinned.

Daemon hummed. "It is a bit suspicious."

Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean, Daemon?" Asari asked.

"Do you not find it strange that the two of them got ill at the same time?"

"Coincidence?" Lampo shrugged.

Alaude shifted his body a little. "…The two of them were acting a bit strange yesterday…"

"Strange?" G narrowed his eyes.

"You mean at yesterday's singing competition?" Takeshi clarified.

"Hmmm…Sawada Tsunayoshi was a bit jittery yesterday." Mukuro recalled how Tsunayoshi kept glancing around the Karaoke room.

"…I thought he was just nervous? For singing that is." Lambo scratched his cheek.

"Haha, Tsuna sure knows how to sing, doesn't he?" Takeshi nodded approvingly.

"Now is not the time you idiot!"

"Come to think of it, Giotto was acting the same way too." G cupped his chin. "…His Hyper Intuition?"

"Hyper Intuition?" Tsunayoshi's guardians looked confused by the term.

"Ah, let me explain." Asari took over. "Since young, Giotto have always display really good perception of things, like knowing if something bad is going to happen or if something is wrong. We called it Hyper Intuition, due to Giotto's uncanny ways of knowing things he should not know."

"Kufufu. I suppose this would apply to our Sky as well?" Mukuro turned to Chrome. "…That was probably how he knew we were in danger at that time…"

Chrome nodded, placing a hand on her right eye, which was covered by an eye patch.

_In danger…?_

Daemon looked at those two, blinking.

"Anyways, this still does not explain why they are sick. Especially Tsunayoshi." G thought carefully. "Was there anything out of place at the Karaoke room yesterday?"

As the guardians tried to recall, Kyoya turned his attention to Ryohei, who had not say a single word, simply staring at the infirmary door.

Coming to stand beside him, Kyoya looked at the door as well. "…The herbivore is not weak."

Ryohei jerked and looked at him.

"If he was, I would have bitten him to death."

Blinking a few times, Ryohei let a smile grace his face. "Ah! Thanks Hibari! You can be quite nice if you try!"

"…You are stinking up the place with your annoying presence."

"Ngh!" Ryohei fell to the ground. "Why do you have to add that?!"

Hayato ruffled his hair in irritation. "I can't think of anything that was out of place!"

"Maybe we could ask Giotto when he co-" Asari cut himself off when they heard someone running.

All of them turned to see a butler running towards them, with a maid next to him.

"Y-Young Masters and guests! I am so glad to have finally found all of you!" The butler and the maid stopped in front of them, taking deep breaths to calm themselves.

"Soren?" G raised an eyebrow. "It is quite unusual to see you so…alarmed."

The butler, Soren, bowed. "I apologize for not being proper, but there are things that require urgent attention now." He gestured the maid to step forward. "Please tell me that none of you have drunk this!"

The maid went forward and showed the guardians the bottle she held in her hands.

"A bottle of peach juice?" Daemon looked at the bottle's label.

Alaude took the bottle and pulled the cork out. Taking a sniff at the content, Alaude narrowed his eyes.

Everyone tensed up when he uttered one word.

"Poison."

"Wh-What!" Lampo quickly backed away from the bottle, looking at it in horror.

Alaude raised the bottle to the guardians, silently asking the same question Soren just asked.

"I didn't drink it." Takeshi waved his hands.

"No." G denied it.

"Me neither." Asari said.

"I didn't know there is peach juice in this mansion." Ryohei tilted his head.

"Yare, yare. I prefer grape." Lambo eyed the bottle warily.

Lampo only shook his head fervently.

"I didn't drink that." Mukuro informed them. "Did you, my dear Chrome?"

"N-No, Mukuro-nii-sama."

Daemon shrugged. "I don't even like peach. Did you drink it, Alaude?"

Alaude shook his head.

Everyone turned to the last two person, who had yet to reply.

Kyoya was narrowing his eyes at the bottle, wondering why it seems so familiar.

"Oi, Hibari, you did not drink it, did you?" Ryohei asked him, worry coating his voice.

"Hn."

"That's a no then. What about you, Gokud-?" Takeshi turned to Hayato, only to pause. "Gokudera? You look really pale…did you drink it?" Takeshi clasped a hand on Hayato's arm in worry.

"No…"

"Don't scare us like that, you brat." G hit Hayato on the head. "You looked like you had drunk it."

Hayato did not retaliate to the hit. He just continued to stare at the bottle. "…"

"Huh? What did you say, Gokudera-shi?" Lambo cupped his ears.

Hayato's next words had everyone paled.

"…It was in front of Juudaime yesterday…"

Alaude turned to the butler. "Where did you find this?"

"At the Karaoke room! Which was why I was hurrying to find all of you!" Soren panicked.

Just then the infirmary door swung opened, revealing Knuckle and Giotto, who was rubbing his head non-stop.

"Every-Hm? Soren?" Knuckle blinked. "Did something happen?"

"Knuckle, did you drink peach juice yesterday?" Asari asked immediately.

"Eh? No. Why?"

"Peach juice?" Giotto muttered, rubbing his aching head. "Ah…I was planning to find you, Soren. The peach juice tasted really strange yesterday, did you add something into it?"

Silence replied Giotto, causing him to look up.

"…Is something the matter?" Giotto enquired, seeing shocked looks directed at him.

G grabbed his arm. "Giotto…you drunk peach juice yesterday?"

"Hm? Yes." Giotto groaned lowly at the stabbing pain on his head. "Tsunayoshi and I drunk it yesterday while we were singing. Why?"

"Giotto! It is not peach juice, it's poison!" G shouted out. "How much did you drink?!"

"…Poison? Ah…so that's why I thought something was wrong…" Giotto leaned against G for support. "…How much…I… only drunk ¼ of my glass."

"What about Tsuna? How much did he drink?" Takeshi tried to calm himself down as panic rose within him.

"…I-I don't know."

"…Three glasses."

"Eh?" Heads turned to Kyoya.

"The herbivore drunk three glasses of it yesterday." Kyoya glared at the bottle of poison, now knowing why the bottle looked so familiar.

"That explains it then." Knuckle frowned. "He is now having a really high fever, mild convulsions and breathing difficulties. Symptoms of severe poisoning. From what I can see, the poison is a slow acting one, starting from mild to moderate and to where he is now."

"So that means, the coughing…" Hayato trailed off.

Knuckle nodded. "The poison had started already."

Hayato punched the wall beside him. "Damn it! If only we brought Juudaime down instead of letting him sleep…"

Ryohei had his eyes shadowed, hands clenching.

Knuckle turned to Giotto, who was feeling weak. "We need to get some medicine for the both of them now. G, could you bring Giotto back to the infirmary bed? He's experiencing mild poisoning now, moving about will only worsen his condition."

"Ah." G scooped Giotto into his arms and walk into the room, ignoring the protest coming from Giotto.

"It would be better if there is a professional doctor too." Knuckle added. "I could only do so much."

Alaude turned to Soren. "You heard him."

"I wish I could do that, Young Master Alaude!" Soren bit his lips. "But I am afraid that, even the Vongola's jet plane could not get anyone here to the mansion now!"

"Why is that?" Mukuro's trident appeared in his hand.

"Because there is a storm going on outside!" Soren pointed to the end of the hallway, where a window was, showing that it really was storming, heavily too.

"E-Eh? When did it start?" Lampo jumped when lightning strike.

"What bad timing…" Asari frowned.

"Sawada…" Ryohei whispered. "Sawada will be fine…right?" Ryohei clutched on Knuckle's arm. "Right? Sawada will be back to normal, right?!"

"P-Please calm down, Ryohei!" Knuckle tried to get Ryohei to stop shaking his arm, disturbed by Ryohei's uncharacteristic acts. "I-I am not sure. But I will tr-"

"Sawada can't die! He's my little brother! You got to save him!" Ryohei shouted.

Takeshi went forward to stop Ryohei. "Senpai, calm down please. I'm sure that Knuckle-senpai will think of something."

"You don't understand! If Sawada dies...I-I will go get a doctor on my own!" Ryohei pushed his way through, only to be stopped.

"In this storm?" Daemon countered. "Don't be unreasonable."

"Get out of my way! I need to ge-"

_THUMP_

"Whoa, Hibari!" Takeshi quickly caught Ryohei, just as Ryohei fell forward. "You don't have to do that!"

Kyoya laid his tonfas to the side. "Take him to his room now and don't let him out. Confine him if you have to."

Takeshi sighed and brought Ryohei's right arm over his shoulder. "Gokudera, a bit of help."

Hayato huffed. "…Stupid lawn head." He went to Ryohei's other side and brought his left arm over his shoulder.

"Chrome, go with them. Make some tricks to deceive Sasagawa Ryohei's senses so that he does not do anything hasty." Mukuro told his sister.

"Yes, Mukuro-nii-sama." Chrome then went after the boys.

"W-What was that…?" Knuckle stared at the fading figures. "Why did Ryohei react this way?"

The remaining three guardians of Tsunayoshi's glanced at each other.

Lambo rubbed his head. "…Ryohei-nii had bad memories of someone getting sick, especially people he care a lot, that's all."

"…Herbivores." Kyoya turned to the Vongola's guardians. "Are there any medicine at the infirmary that could help them."

"…T-There's Ipecac syrup in one of the cabinets." Soren said.

Knuckle frowned at that. "Not a good choice but it can't be helped…I suppose we could give it to Giotto. Tsunayoshi won't be able to take it though."

"Why not?" Lambo asked.

"It is used to induce vomiting, so it is not advisable to give it to something who is unconscious and experiencing mild convulsions."

"…So you are saying we can't do anything to help Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro pointed his trident at Knuckle.

"I-It's not that I don't want to help him, but we really have limited amount of-"

"…Is Shamal's room cleaned up?" Alaude suddenly asked Soren.

"N-No. We were told to leave it alone the last time he visited." Soren told him.

"Get into his room and search for any containers that had pills or tablets in it, and make it quick."

"Y-Yes." Soren bowed and left to do his bidding.

"Nufufu. Very clever, Alaude." Daemon smirked.

"That was a great idea, Alaude!" Asari sighed in relief. "I only hoped that he had left some behind."

"What are all of you talking about?" Mukuro poked Knuckle with his trident.

Knuckle edged away from the trident. "Shamal is an experience doctor, making his own pills and tablets to treat his patients. They are said to work wonders. If we could give it to Tsunayoshi, we could at least make him feel better before using the Ipecac syrup to help him throw up the poison."

"Hn."

"Knuckle should be able to handle the rest?" Daemon tilted his head when Knuckle nodded. "Then perhaps we should start investigating as to why there is poison here?"

Alaude turned to the maid.

The maid jerked up. "I-I had no idea, we were in a rush to find all of you."

"…Gather everyone, especially the ones who served us yesterday. I want everybody to assemble at the dining room in five minutes."

"Y-Yes!" The maid rushed off.

Alaude turned to Tsunayoshi's guardians. "Come along. You have the right to be there as your Sky was hurt while in the Vongola mansion."

"Kufufu. We don't need your prompting." Mukuro told him. "…However, you might want to be careful. If it is found that one of the maids did this, they will not be let off easily, intentionally or not."

Alaude tilted his head in acknowledgement, going to the dining room with Daemon.

Kyoya and Mukuro followed them.

"Are you not following them?" Asari asked Lambo, who did not moved.

Lambo shook his head. "I want to stay by Tsuna-nii's side. May I go in?"

"Of course." Knuckle gestured Lambo to go in. He turned to the shaking Lampo. "Lampo, don't stand there. Since you have nothing else to do, could you help with changing of the waters? We need to lower Tsunayoshi's temperature."

Lampo nodded.

* * *

**_Then Big Sun and Little Sun learned something new_**

* * *

_~Time passes~_

A beep sounded.

Knuckle reached forward to take the thermometer off Tsunayoshi's mouth.

"…Good news, his fever is going down. Looks like Shamal's pills worked." Knuckle smiled tiredly. "Once he wakes, we will give him the syrup to expel the poison."

"Thank goodness…" Lambo sagged. He leaned down to wipe the sweat gathering at Tsunayoshi's forehead with a cloth. "Hear that, Tsuna-nii? You will get better soon."

"That is indeed good news. Since the storm is not letting up anytime soon." Asari glanced at the window.

G sighed. "We really got to thank Shamal the next time he visits. Luckily, he had a habit of leaving his pills lying about in his room."

A soft groan caught G's attention.

"…G?"

"Tch. Welcome back to the world of living." G went to the bed Giotto was lying at. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm…better than earlier…I really have no wish to go through the vomiting again…" Giotto slowly sat up with G's help. "How is Tsunayoshi?"

"Better as well." Knuckle answered. "We just need him to wake up now, so that he could go through the vomiting process as well. Let me check on you, Giotto."

"I will go and inform the rest of Tsunayoshi's guardians about this." Asari stood up.

"Thank you." Lambo said, taking off the cloth on Tsunayoshi's forehead.

"Here, cold water." Lampo placed the basin of water on the table next to Lambo.

Lambo hummed in thanks, and proceed to soak the cloth.

He then felt a tug on the seam of his shirt.

He looked down to see hazy brown eyes looking back at him.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo leaned down. "You are finally awake!"

"L-Lam…bo…?" Tsunayoshi croaked out. "…Wha…?"

"You and Vongola were poisoned." Lambo told him. "But Knuckle managed to heal the both of you. So you are all right now."

"Poi…son? G-Giotto-san...! Is he…?"

"Over here, Tsunayoshi." Giotto got up and sat on a chair near Tsunayoshi's bed after Knuckle had finished examining him. "How are you feeling?"

Tsunayoshi sighed in relief upon seeing Giotto. "I'm so glad to see…that you are all right, Giotto-san…"

Giotto smiled exasperatedly. "You should really be more concern about yourself than me, Tsunayoshi."

Knuckle smiled at the caring way Tsunayoshi was looking at Giotto.

_He's really one of a kind._

"W-Where are…the others?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Ah…" Lambo scratched his cheeks. "Mukuro-nii and Hibari-nii went with Vongola's Mist and Cloud guardian to find out how the poison came about…As for the rest…" Lambo cleared his throat. "…I am afraid Ryohei-nii did not react well to you being poisoned…"

"…Onii-san…?" Tsunayoshi gasped and tried to sit up. "…I…I got to tell him…I am fi-"

"Whoa there!" Knuckle pushed him back down. "You still can't move yet, Tsunayoshi!"

"B-But…I got to…!"

"You need to rest, Tsuna-nii…besides, I don't think it is such a good idea to see Ryohei-nii now…"

"Why…?" Tsunayoshi looked at Lambo.

Lambo shifted nervously. "Because-"

A loud crash startled all of them.

"I GOT TO GET A DOCTOR!"

"JUST STAY IN YOUR BED, LAWN HEAD!"

Several more crashes sounded.

"-That might happen if he wakes up…" Lambo finished.

* * *

**_Then Big Sun and Little Sun learned something new_**

* * *

Knuckle walked down the hallway hurriedly, shouting from Ryohei and Hayato is getting louder, along with Takeshi, Chrome and Asari's voices.

"**I-I got to…" Tsunayoshi pushed himself up with shaky hands.**

"**Tsunayoshi, you got to rest!" Giotto halted Tsunayoshi's action. "You have ingested a high amount of poison, you are not out of the woods yet!"**

"**We still need to get the poison out from you." G added.**

"**T-Then…" Tsunayoshi turned to Lambo in hope.**

**Lambo crushed it in a second. "Sorry, Tsuna-nii. But I really don't want to go near Ryohei-nii when he is in this state."**

"…**I should…"**

"**How about I go instead?"**

**Tsunayoshi turned to Knuckle.**

**Knuckle smiled. "Ryohei and I have gotten pretty close these days, I will try and calm him down."**

**Tsunayoshi relaxed back in bed.**

"…**Thank you, Knuckle-san."**

"Knuckle!" Asari was surprised to see him here. "Why are you here? What about Tsunayoshi-san? Is he all right?"

"He's fine now. G is feeding him the Ipecac syrup to get rid the rest of the poison."

Asari sighed in relief. "That's good."

"What's the situation?" Knuckle glanced at the closed door of Ryohei's room.

"…Very bad. He went on a rampage the moment he woke up. Gokudera-san, Rokudo-san and Takeshi quickly urged me out. Saying that they should deal with it as it is their problem."

"**Y-You got to…try and tell him that I am fine…" Tsunayoshi told him. "Otherwise, he will be under the hallucination that I am dying."**

"…**May I ask why is he reacting this way? Even your Storm guardian, who is so protective of you, had at least remained composed." Knuckle questioned.**

**Tsunayoshi and Lambo looked at each other. Tsunayoshi gave a nod to Lambo.**

**Lambo nodded back. "To cut a long story short, Ryohei-nii's parents died of illness. It was quite hard for him and his sister as they were quite young with no living relatives to take care of them. Ryohei-nii always blames himself for their deaths, thinking things like if only he had gotten a doctor in time." **

"…**Then one day, his sister, Sasagawa Kyoko, fallen ill as well." Tsunayoshi continued. "…At that time, there was a snowstorm going on in Japan…"**

"…**He could not get a doctor…and this situation reminds him about it…" G concluded grimly.**

**Tsunayoshi nodded. "…Thankfully, Dad and I needed a shelter while traveling home that day, we happened to find their home. Dad had basic knowledge of healing so he helped her. We got her to the doctor as soon as the storm stopped."**

Knuckle and Asari jumped up when the door was slam opened and Takeshi flew out, hitting the wall.

"Takeshi!" Asari kneeled down beside him.

"Kuh!" Takeshi rubbed his chest. "Senpai's punch is really painful…"

Knuckle looked into the room seeing Chrome standing at one corner and Hayato in front of Ryohei.

"Che! I am close to using my dynamites!" Hayato glared at Ryohei.

"H-He is too agitated to be sway by my tricks!" Chrome clutched on her trident.

"I NEED TO GET SAWADA A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!" Ryohei shouted, taking a table from the side.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT JUUDAIME IS FINE NOW!"

"YOU ARE LYING!" Ryohei then threw the table towards Hayato, who widened his eyes.

"**Please help him, Knuckle-san." Tsunayoshi pleaded him. "He needs to learn that, not every sick people will die if they do not see a doctor." Tsunayoshi then coughed violently.**

"**Tsuna-nii!" Lambo rubbed Tsunayoshi's back.**

"**Oi, rest now. Knuckle, can we give the syrup to him?" G asked.**

**Knuckle nodded. "I will go now, and don't worry Tsunayoshi. I will do what I can."**

"**Please…" Tsunayoshi stared into his eyes. "…I…am scared that the next time it happens…Onii-san might really go crazy…"**

"**Please help him…"**

A punch on the table smashed it to piece.

Hayato turned beside him to see Knuckle standing there with a fist outstretched.

_I will definitely help him, Tsunayoshi._

"Ah…You…" Hayato gaped.

"Do you mind if I try? He doesn't seem to want to listen to you all." Knuckle kept his gaze on Ryohei.

Hayato narrowed his eyes. "Che…you will get hurt…"

Knuckle merely smiled at him.

Hayato huffed and walked out. "Come on woman. Let him handle lawn head for now."

Chrome looked between Ryohei and Knuckle for a while before going out of the door.

The door closed.

"…Ryohei…"

"Move, Knuckle-senpai." Ryohei shadowed his eyes.

Knuckle frowned. "…They are not lying. Tsunayoshi really is fine now. He woke up a while ago."

Ryohei took a sharp breath. "…You are just trying to make me feel better, right?"

"I'm not. You can go to the infirmary to check if you want to." Knuckle slowly moved forward.

Ryohei shook his head. "…Doctor…I still need to get a doctor…Get out of my way!" Ryohei then threw a punch at Knuckle, who took it head on with his own palm.

"…'Not every sick people will die if they do not see a doctor'…" Knuckle's hand shook with the force Ryohei was putting on his fist. "…That was what Tsunayoshi wanted me to tell you, Ryohei, and I agree with him completely. There are just times where you would not be able to get a doctor to heal the sick person…and you know what, Ryohei?"

Knuckle used his other hand to pat Ryohei's head. "That's when we come in…we stay beside them, we think of ways to help them instead of just panicking around…" Knuckle softened his eyes. "…I was like you once…just in a different but similar circumstances."

Ryohei relaxed the force of his fist at that.

"…I…killed someone before…" Knuckle admitted. "Because of that, whenever I saw someone injured, be it on the street, televisions or others. I panicked, big time. I would often run away, locked myself in my room for days, apologizing non-stop. It went on for so long, that I thought I might really go crazy…"

Knuckle chuckled and pushed Ryohei's fist down.

"…Giotto then suggested me to take on healing. Heal is the opposite of kill. He told me that instead of running away next time, I could heal them. Therefore, saving a life, for the one that I killed…It took some time, but I managed to overcome this fear of mine."

Knuckle then looked at Ryohei. "And I will help you overcome this fear of yours, if you would let me, Ryohei."

…

..

.

_Drip_

"…I-I…I don't want to see anybody dying…especially Sawada…H-He's my little brother…if it was not for him…Kyoko would not be alive now…"

_Drip, Drip_

Tears were streaming down Ryohei's cheeks. "I became his guardian to prevent that…I don't…I don't want to see…"

Knuckle smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we go to the infirmary? Tsunayoshi is really worried about you."

* * *

**_Then Big Sun and Little Sun learned something new_**

* * *

Knuckle watched as Ryohei looked into the infirmary almost timidly.

He gave Ryohei a push when Tsunayoshi welcome them with a tired yet relieved smile.

A smile appeared on his face as Ryohei rushed up to Tsunayoshi, giving him a bear hug, crying in his Sky's arms.

Laughter unintentionally broke through his mouth, seeing that Tsunayoshi choose that moment to throw up on Ryohei, making everyone in the room frantically trying to clean the mess up.

* * *

**_Then Big Sun and Little Sun learned something new_**

* * *

"…Knuckle-senpai?"

"Yes, Ryohei?"

"…Will you teach me how to heal?"

Knuckle blinked in surprise, not expecting that.

"I would really like to get rid of this…fear of mine." Ryohei gave a grin. "And I believe that healing is the best way to start, don't you think?"

"…Of course." Knuckle chuckled. "Perhaps at the same time, you would like to tell me more about your sister? I didn't know you have one."

"All right! We shall learn from each other to the EXTREME!"

"That would be a pleasure."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Kuuuu! I was trying very hard not to cry as I was writing the scene why Ryohei started crying and meeting back with Tsunayoshi. I had no idea why I feel like that…Is it a little too fast? I hope Ryohei is not too OOC._

_Things to note:_

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

_Dear readers, _

_Do not use Ipecac syrup without the advice of a physician or the Poison Control Center. It is not always recommended. And also, never induce vomiting unless instructed to do so._

_Onii-san = Brother_

_Soren = Stern/Severe in Italian_

_**Omake:**_

_**~The next day~**_

"…_**I am going to kill him the next time he comes!" Veins popping all over G's face.**_

"_**G?" Giotto blinked. "…Kill who?"**_

"_**T-That idiot! Exactly how do you mistaken peach juice with poison!" G turned to the kitchen staff. "Why did you guys let him in? Alone, might I add!"**_

"_**H-He wanted to help…and we really refused…please forgive us, Young Master G!" The kitchen staff bowed together as one.**_

"_**Ah…" Giotto had an idea who they were talking about.**_

"_**Let me kill him when he comes over, Giotto." G took out his bow and arrow, a malicious aura surrounding him.**_

"…_**You know I can't do that, G. It's probably just an accident, knowing him." Giotto sweatdropped.**_

_**Giotto turned to the staffs. "Please don't let him help out in anything the next time, especially," He emphasized on the word, "If he is alone."**_

"_**U-Understood!"**_

_That's all folks! Review does wonders! Tsunayoshi will give you a hug if you managed to guess who was the one who placed the poison! (It should be quite obvious though haha!)_


	6. Gaining something

_Marisay-chan wishing readers Merry Christmas here! I hopw all of you had a nice Christmas night! Did all of you gets lots of presents? ^.^ And thank you for reviewing in the previous chapter!_

_To __**Hayate-chan**__: Actually I wrote this story because a certain image won't leave me. The one I dreamed about was forgotten. Thank you once again for correcting me! And no, I don't mind it one bit ^_^_

_To those who was asking who was in the last Omake: You will find out in this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts (Except for one part)_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

"Wh~aaa~aaaaa!"

Lampo scratched his cheeks after he finished yawning. Blinking his tears, caused by that yawn, away, Lampo glanced at the others.

Today, all of them are at the Training room, to test each other's skills as a guardian.

The only ones not doing anything but watching were Giotto, Tsunayoshi, Lampo and Lambo.

"I don't want to fight." Lampo said when asked. "It's not really a Lightning guardian's job to fight anyways."

Lambo simply shrugged it off, as that means he did not have a sparring partner, and chose to stay near Tsunayoshi, taking a nap.

Asari and Takeshi were fighting each other with their swords, giving each other compliments as they go.

"EXTREME! EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he dodged each of Knuckle's punch, countering with his own.

"…They are really scary…" Tsunayoshi sweatdropped as he witnessed Alaude and Kyoya facing off each other. They were moving so fast it was almost impossible to see with them with the naked eye.

"It's the same with them." Giotto gestured to the Mist guardians, who were using illusions to fool each other while trying to injure with their physical weapon.

At first, Chrome was suppose to sit together with Tsunayoshi and wait for her turn to fight, but Daemon told them there was no need to, saying that he could handle both of them at the same time.

"…He must be regretting it." Lambo commented, his head on Tsunayoshi's lap.

The reason he said that was because, it was really obvious that Mukuro and Chrome are overpowering him, slowly but surely. One was making illusions, while the other attacks physically.

Tsunayoshi laughed nervously, gently stroking Lambo hair, making the Lightning guardian hummed in contentment.

Giotto, who was sitting beside Tsunayoshi, turned away from the sight, rubbing his chest once again.

…_Why does my chest aches whenever I see Tsunayoshi close to someone?_

Lambo glanced up at Giotto, seeing him in deep thoughts with question marks appearing above his head.

Lambo gave a small smirk as an idea came to him.

Giotto blinked as a hand called his attention. He looked down to see Lambo was gesturing him to come closer.

"Is something the matter?" Giotto leaned down to Lambo.

"Something like that, Vongola." Lambo slowly got off Tsunayoshi's lap and kneeled in front of him. "Could you lean down further?"

Giotto raised an eyebrow and did as he was told. All this while, Tsunayoshi had no idea what was going on, concentrating on the fights.

Without warning, Lambo pulled Giotto down by the arm, making his head land on Tsunayoshi's lap and held him there.

Tsunayoshi jumped when something landed on his lap hard. "Lambo, what are yo-" He paused when he saw surprised light-orange eyes staring back at him instead of green ones.

They stared at each other, before realization dawned upon them.

"H-Hiieeeeee!" Tsunayoshi screeched. "G-G-Giotto-san?!"

"I-It's not me! L-Lambo!" Giotto tried to sit up, but Lambo held firm.

"Yare, yare. Just trying to help. Comfortable?" Lambo grinned lazily.

"Ahhhh! That's it!" G threw his bow down, catching the rest of the guardian's interest. "Giotto! We are going shop-what are you doing?" G narrowed his eyes when he saw the position Giotto and Tsunayoshi were at.

"Kufufu. Getting close to our Sky now, aren't you?" Mukuro twirled his trident around.

Daemon was amused, panting heavily. "Never knew you are so…direct, Giotto"

"Ahaha! They sure look comfortable!" Takeshi laughed. Asari was giving Giotto a large grin.

"EXTREME!" Knuckle and Ryohei bumped their fists together.

"T-That was daring…" Chrome's cheeks pinked a little.

"Public affection is forbidden. I will bite you to death." Kyoya raised his tonfas. Alaude twirled his handcuffs for Giotto to see, showing that he shared the same thoughts.

"N-No! All of you got the wrong idea! Lambo, please let go of me!" Giotto sprung up to his feet the moment Lambo released his grip.

G made his way to Giotto. "…I hoped that you are not trying to take advantage of Tsunayoshi, Giotto." G eyed him.

"It was an accident!" Giotto tried to defend himself. "Lambo just suddenly yank me down and…" Giotto's face turned red when he thought back of how he laid on Tsunayoshi's lap.

…_I can't deny that it felt really nice to lie there…_

"…That's what you are thinking, right?" Daemon suddenly appeared beside Giotto.

Giotto jumped up in surprise, before realizing that Daemon was speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Daemon! Don't read other people's mind!" Giotto shouted out in embarrassment.

"Ho? You know that I can't read minds, Giotto." Daemon smirked. "…Does that mean you really thought that it would be nice to lie on Tsunayoshi's la-"

"DAEMON!"

Takeshi waved his hands in front of Tsunayoshi's red face. "Tsuna? Tsuna? I think he went into shock." Takeshi looked into Tsunayoshi dilated eyes.

Lambo snickered, giving himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done.

His gleeful moment was short lived though.

Lambo paled when someone stood behind him. He could feel a spiteful aura from that person. Jerkily, he raised his head up.

"G-Gokudera-shi!" Lambo smiled nervously at Hayato, whose eyes were shadowed by his bangs. "N-Nice day we are having, right?"

Hayato did not answer him, merely showing Lambo his hands, which was filled with lit dynamites between fingers.

" 'Gulp' "

_BOOM_

_BOOOOOM_

"To…le…rate…"

A second later.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A lot more explosions followed after the cry.

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

_~Training room's restroom~_

"…Well, it was worth it, I guess." Lambo turned on the faucet. "…It is still painful though…" Lambo winced when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His face was totally black from the explosion earlier.

"This is all your fault for pulling that stunt."

Lambo glanced beside him, where Lampo was splashing water on face.

"You made all of us had to wash up." Lampo lifted his head up and stared accusingly at him. His hair was puffed up from the explosion, reminding Lambo of his hair when he was five years old.

"…" Lambo turned his head to the side. "…Pftt."

"Don't laugh!" Lampo grabbed a cloth nearby and threw it at Lambo, who moved to the side to avoid it.

"Yare, yare. But you have to admit that, it was rather amusing to see Vongola act like that…Tsuna-nii's reaction was funny too." Lambo grinned. "Although, It's almost painful to watch the both of them sometimes."

Lampo scoffed. "That, is an understatement. What I don't understand is that, you still dare to lie on your Sky's lap like that in front of him."

"If he gets jealous, he will have to deal with it." Lambo shrugged. "I won't stop getting close to Tsuna-nii."

Lampo raised an eyebrow at the weird statement.

"Lampo? Lambo? Are the two of you done?" Asari peeked his head into the restroom. "Ah…The two of you better hurry, we are going to town today."

"Town?" A blink from the Lightning guardians.

"Yes." Asari smiled. "Seems like G is tired of using his bow and arrows even thought he is good at it."

Lambo gave a small frown. "…I thought nobody is suppose to know that Tsuna-nii is over here?"

Asari's smile turned a little sheepish. "About that…"

* * *

**_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**

* * *

"Nooooooooooo! I don't want to-! No! Wait! Ah…! Don't take my clothes off! Hiiiieeee! W-Wait!"

"…If we didn't know that he was just changing…" G twitched. "…This would really cause a huge misunderstanding…"

The Vongola and Sawada family, except Tsunayoshi, Lambo and Chrome, stood outside the changing room. All of them wearing long sleeve shirts and long pants. Tsunayoshi's guardians were wearing glasses or hats to hide their identity.

"Damn it! Exactly what are they doing to Juudaime!" Hayato was resisting the urge to just tore down the door. "I should be the one helping Juudaime to change!"

"Why didn't you then?" Lampo asked.

Hayato froze up at that, switching from agitated to a more relax, but tense posture. He turned his back to the Vongola family to mask his expression.

"Brat…?" G frowned at the sudden change.

"…Ahaha, I wonder what Tsuna is going to wear?" Takeshi grinned, though it was a bit shaky for some reason.

"Takeshi?" Asari looked at him in concern.

"…It's nothing really, Asari-senpai. Please don't mind it."

Ryohei was suspiciously quiet, while Mukuro and Kyoya merely stared at the door.

Giotto and his guardians looked at each other.

The door opening caught their attention.

"Kufufu. Is Sawada Tsunayoshi done, my dear Chrome?" Mukuro patted her head when she came out.

Chrome nodded, her hair was let down instead of the usual hairstyle. "Boss don't seem very happy though…"

"Come on, Tsuna-nii." All of them could see Lambo trying to drag Tsunayoshi out from the room by pulling on his hand. "Everybody's waiting."

"No! This is embarrassing!" Tsunayoshi's hand struggled against Lambo's hold. "I look ridiculous!"

"Actually," Lambo blinked as he pulled. "You look really good, Tsuna-nii. The others and I will need to constantly be with you so that perverts won't get close to you."

"That's not the point!"

"That good looking? I don't believe it." Lampo raised his eyebrows.

"Ahaha! Don't be shy, Tsuna. Just come out first!" Takeshi gave Lambo a hand and pulled Tsunayoshi, who stumbled out of the room from the strength.

The Vongola family's jaws dropped at the sight.

Tsunayoshi was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless jacket that had a number 27 at the top left corner, and he was wearing a long brown hair wig that covers his usual spiky hair. What really caught the Vongola family's attention was the skirt that Tsunayoshi wore. The skirt just barely reached his knees, showing his smooth legs. He even wore a pair of woman's boots to accompany with clothes.

"…" Tsunayoshi looked at the ground embarrassingly, his hands kept tugging on the skirt, pulling it down, trying to cover more of his legs.

"Y-You look fantastic, Juudaime!" Hayato cupped his hands over his nose.

"You look great, Tsuna! Nobody could tell you are a boy now!" Takeshi nodded.

"Pretty to the EXTREME, Sawada!"

"Great job, my dear Chrome." Mukuro praised.

Chrome smiled, happy to hear that.

Kyoya took one look at him and closed his eyes, letting out a small sound of approval.

"I take my words back…" Lampo gaped at the sight.

"Tsunayoshi-san look great as a girl!" Asari grinned.

Knuckle nodded in agreement.

"There will definitely be trouble if we go to town later." Daemon said.

Alaude blinked boringly at the scene.

G leaned to Giotto. "You might want to stay really close to him later, otherwise he will get snatched off."

G blinked in surprise when Giotto suddenly moved away from him and stood in front of Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi jerked his head up when he felt his right hand being lifted up. He saw Giotto smiling charmingly at him.

"Shall we be on our way, Milady?" Giotto placed a kiss on the back of Tsunayoshi's hand while giving him a grin, making him flushed up.

Whistles went through the guardians.

"That Giotto…" G smirked.

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera." Takeshi held Hayato under his arms to stop him from attacking Giotto.

"Points to Vongola again." Lambo adjusted the hat on his head.

Giotto turned to them. "Well, shall we go?"

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

_They are staring…they are COMPLETELY staring!_

Tsunayoshi fidgeted as he walked to the town with his guardians and Vongola family. He could feel the stares coming from the townspeople.

"D-Don't worry Boss…just relax." Chrome smiled, walking beside him at the back.

Tsunayoshi sighed. "I still don't get why I am the only one who needs to dress like that…Can't I just wear a glasses or hat like all of you?"

"It's for your protection." G glanced back at him. "Nobody knows that the heir of the Sawada is at Italy now. If things go wrong, we can at least hide your identity."

"Your guardians are not known to everybody yet, but they do know you." Asari added.

Knuckle nodded. "And this is to draw less attention, of course!"

_I think we are drawing more attention instead!_

"Kyaaa! The Vongola family is here!"

"Who are those boys with them? Those boys look so handsome!"

"Shall we go and introduce ourselves?"

"The girl with purple hair looks very cute!"

Tsunayoshi sighed again when he heard all that, before letting out a tried smile.

He can't deny all those. He knew that Giotto and his guardians are really good looking, and his guardians's looks could rival theirs.

…_Compared to them…I am just…_

Shaking his head, Tsunayoshi moving forward to catch to the others, noticing he was lagging behind.

Tsunayoshi jerked backwards when something held onto his wrist.

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi glanced behind him, to see a man standing there, grinning lecherously at him.

"Hey miss. Do you want to join me for a drink?" The man licked his lips.

Tsunayoshi widened his eyes. "T-That's very nice of you…but I am with some friends, so…" He tried tugging his hand away, but that man held firmly onto it.

"Oh, come on. I will make it worth your while." The man pulled Tsunayoshi to him.

Tsunayoshi scrunched up his nose when he smelt strong tobacco coming from him.

The man leaned down, bringing his lips to closer to Tsunayoshi's "We will have lots of fun togeth-"

His words were cut off when a tonfa came between their lips.

"Who-" The man gulped when he saw Kyoya glaring at him. He trembled when he finally noticed the weapons were surrounding him.

Two tridents poked at him at the side. Two swords crossed around his neck. Two fists well placed on his chest. In front of his forehead, were three dynamites. A grenade sat on top of his head, and finally, an arrow pointing at his private parts.

"Get your filthy hands off Juudaime." Hayato glowered at him.

"You must have a death wish to approach her even when you see that we are with her." G pushed his arrow further in, gaining a small squeal.

The rest of the guardians stayed silent, although their eyes are saying a lot.

"Let the herbivore go before I bite you to death." Kyoya tightened his hand on his tonfa.

The man was sweating a lot, his legs shaking underneath him. He was so scared that, he still did not let Tsunayoshi go, causing the glares to intensify.

A hand came from behind Tsunayoshi and slapped the man's hand away from him before any of the guardians could do anything.

"Now everyone, try not to scare the poor man and tone it down a little. We are in public." The hand wrapped itself on Tsunayoshi's shoulder and pulled him backwards.

Tsunayoshi looked up to see Giotto standing there, eyes closed with a smile on his face.

"G-Giotto-san…"

"…" Giotto glanced down at Tsunayoshi, noticing that he was rubbing his wrist, which was turning red. He turned back to the man with the smile still intact.

"Apologies, but this lady is with us, so I would appreciate if you do not bother her." Giotto's eyes gained an unnatural glow. "_Understand_?"

Alaude made a clicking sound with his handcuffs to back up Giotto's statement.

The man quickly moved back and ran when the weapons were no longer on his body. The townspeople whispered among themselves as they saw the man ran away. One even threw a tomato at him.

"Yare, yare. Told you that there will be perverts." Lambo pocketed his grenade.

"Are you all right, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto frowned, inspecting the red mark on his wrist.

"This is a surprise." Daemon looked at G, Asari and Knuckle as the others fussed over Tsunayoshi. "The three of you just went to protect him like it is normal."

"Tch." G turned his head away, while Asari and Knuckle smiled.

"Well, over this past few days, we really got along with Tsunayoshi-san." Asari explained.

"It's no big deal, really." Tsunayoshi assured them. "Why don't we continue where we left off?"

Everyone turned to Giotto, who, in turn, looked at G, for directions.

G glanced at them and started walking away.

"Antique shop."

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

_~At the antique shop~_

"This shop is further than the rest." Mukuro observed. "Isolated as well."

"I thought you wanted to buy a gun?" Hayato glanced at G. "Why are you coming to an antique shop?"

G opened the door. "This is not just a normal antique shop."

All of them entered the shop. One glance around, Tsunayoshi could tell that all the things here are priceless.

G walked up to a desk and rang the bell that was on it, while the others spread around the room.

"It has been a while since we came to this shop." Giotto stood beside G.

"What exactly is this shop?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, on the outside, it is just a normal antique shop." Asari said. "Inside…"

"…It is a place where we, the Vongola, get our weapons from." Knuckle continued.

"I see…" Mukuro looked around. "Basically, this is like a weaponry shop for the Vongola then."

"The person in charge here is great at making weapons." G leaned on the desk. "We all had our weapons made here."

While the others listened, Tsunayoshi went to a corner, where a curtain was covered something.

Blinking, Tsunayoshi pushed the curtain aside and peeked in. A gasp unintentionally came up from his mouth.

Hanging by the wall, was two cloaks, one bigger than the other. The larger cloak had red streaks across the upper chest part, with a long golden chain, that consists of circular-shaped like coins, at the middle. The other cloak was designed the same way, but instead of golden chains, silver chains sat at the middle.

Tsunayoshi went forward to take a closer look at the chains. He lifted the silver ones, seeing something engraved onto the coins.

Shock ran through him.

_Isn't this…!_

"I see that you have found it."

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

The others turned towards Tsunayoshi when he let out a scream. They saw Tsunayoshi leaning against the curtains at the side, revealing the cloaks. On the opposite side of him, stood an old man, a cloth covering his eyes.

"Who are you!" Hayato immediately went to Tsunayoshi's side.

"A bad habit as always, Talbot." G deadpanned. "Do you enjoy scaring people a lot?"

The old man, Talbot, merely chuckled.

"Juudaime?" Hayato looked at Tsunayoshi in concern.

"I-I'm fine…That startled me…" Tsunayoshi placed a hand on his chest.

Talbot turned his head towards him.

Tsunayoshi jerked up, feeling nervous. Even though his sight was blocked. Tsunayoshi could felt as though his soul was being stared through.

Talbot chuckled again. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you…" He grinned, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Everyone tensed up. Tsunayoshi's guardians took out their weapons, preparing for a fight. Giotto's guardians looked a bit on edge.

Giotto stepped forward, stopping the incoming conflict. "Talbot? How did you know his name? Although, a better question would be, how do you know it is him?"

"I know a lot of things, young Giotto." Talbot turned his grin to him. "For example, your engagement with the Sawada family."

Giotto blinked in surprise.

"That was confidential information…" Knuckle trailed off.

Alaude narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, don't worry. My mouth is sewed shut." Talbot gave a laugh. Turning back to Tsunayoshi, he gestured to the cloaks, gaining the attention of everyone. "So, young Tsunayoshi, how do you find the cloaks?"

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi looked back at the cloaks. "I-It's wonderful…but, why…" He pointed at the coins.

Hayato went to take a look. He took a sharp breath. "Th-This is the Sawada crest!"

"What?!"

"You will find the Vongola crest on the other cloak." Talbot said.

Hayato went to confirm it. "I-It's true!"

"Talbot, why did you…?" Giotto looked at him.

"It's yours." Talbot went forward and took the cloaks down. Giving the one with the Sawada crest to Tsunayoshi, he passed the other to Giotto. "Consider it a gift in celebration for the engagement."

"When did you make this?" Daemon looked at the cloak in Giotto's hands.

"A long time ago…" Talbot smiled mysteriously. "Well, do try it on."

Giotto blinked, before donning the cloak on. Tsunayoshi doing the same.

Clipping the cloak together with the chain, Giotto gave himself a look over. "…Just the correct length too…"

"You look like a mafia boss, Giotto." Asari laughed.

"And Tsuna is a mini boss!" Takeshi grinned.

Tsuna lifted his arm, bringing the cloak along. "…It seems to be a bit heavier compared to normal cloaks…" His eyes took on an orange hue, his voice also turned a little deeper.

Giotto and his guardians were surprised to see such a change.

Talbot chuckled, as though expecting that reaction. "That's a reason for it, young Tsunayoshi…like so."

Without warning, he threw a knife at Tsunayoshi's direction.

Acting on instinct, Tsunayoshi brought the cloak up to block his face. The knife hit the cloak with a soft thud, before falling to the ground with a clatter.

"It is made of a material that deflects weapons. Also, it-whoa, whoa, whoa." Talbot caught the dynamites that were thrown his way. He extinguished the dynamites with a squeeze of his fingers.

"You-!" Hayato stepped forward, but was stopped by Tsunayoshi.

"It's all right, Gokudera-kun. He is just trying to prove his point."

"Talbot, unless you want to die, I suggest you not to do that again." G advised him, earning another chuckle.

"Is he really blind?" Lampo asked, only to get hit on the head.

Giotto went forward to grab the knife. He turned it around. "…It feels…stiff."

"There's powder on the cloaks that weakens the weapons it touches." Talbot took the knife from him and held the ends with his forefinger and thumb. "Making them easier to break." He snapped the knife into two just by applying pressure at the ends.

"…Isn't that dangerous?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

"Only weapons could get affected, human touches are all right if that is what you are asking, young Tsunayoshi."

"I see…" Tsunayoshi took off the cloak, the orange hue in his eyes disappearing as well. "Thank you so much for this! How much is it?" Tsunayoshi smiled.

"Free."

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi turned to Giotto in shock.

Giotto smiled at Tsunayoshi. "Talbot sometimes do not accept money for the things that he makes."

"Making things is my hobby after all."

"Then…is there something I can do for you?" Tsunayoshi asked. "I can't just accept something you placed your heart in it to make like that!"

"Hmmm…" Talbot stroked his chin. "Well, there is one thing the both of you could do to repay me for this."

"What is it?" Giotto shrugged off his cloak.

"Come to me when you want to have rings."

"Rings?" Giotto and Tsunayoshi blinked.

"For when you wed, of course!" Talbot chortled. "I will make sure that young Giotto here gives you a ring that will put you in awe, young Tsunayoshi."

"T-Talbot!" Giotto looked at him embarrassingly, while Tsunayoshi turned red on the face.

Talbot gave a laugh. "So, what is it that actually brings all of you here to my humble shop?"

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

All of them spent they rest of the day looking around at the town after G had a gun made in Talbot's shop.

They went to around getting to know more people at different shops, buying ice creams along the way, stocking up some items, including peach juice.

"You better get that stupid, clumsy horse to pay for all this, Giotto." G scowled at the reminder of the juice incident.

"Indeed. Chiavarone Dino, was it?" Mukuro smiled eerily. "We will remember that name well."

That caused Tsunayoshi to advice Giotto to inform that person not to come to the mansion unknowingly.

Other than that, everything went smoothly, and both families had a lot of fun coming to the town.

That was until…

"Lambo!" Tsunayoshi looked around frantically.

"Lampo!" Giotto shouted out.

"Where are you!"

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

_~With Lampo and Lambo~_

"Urgh…I can't believe that we got separated from the others…" Lampo twitched, glancing around as people walked past the both of them. "Those stupid girls…"

Lampo and Lambo were lost when they tried to get away from girls that suddenly came charging towards the group.

Lampo sighed. "We better try and find them…" He turned to Lambo. "Come on, let's…"

Lampo blinked when he saw Lambo.

Lambo was looking around. His normally shut eye was wide opened. He kept turning his head side to side.

…_He looks…afraid?_

"Oi."

Lambo flinched a bit, turning his head to look at him. "W-What?" His tensed shoulder relaxed when his eyes fell on Lampo.

That did not escaped Lampo's notice.

With a small frown on his face, Lampo started walking away. "Come on, we need to look for the rest."

"A-Ah…"

As they walked along the streets, Lampo kept glancing behind him.

…_He is being really quiet…_

Which was really unusual. Lambo would normally try to converse with him, making him irritated in return. Lampo noticed that Lambo had not stopped looking around.

Lampo stopped walking, causing Lambo to almost bump into him.

"Ah…Why did you stop?" Lambo stared at him.

"…I am going ask around for a moment." Lampo told him. "Wait at the bench over there, would you?"

Lambo nodded slowly, going to the bench that Lampo pointed. Sitting on it, he watched Lampo going up to the people, asking them if they had seen the others.

Lambo closed his eyes, rubbing his temple.

…_I need to calm down…I will get back with Tsuna-nii and the others soon…I will be fine…Besides, Lampo is with me…_

Lambo opened his eyes to look at Lampo.

He felt his heart skipped a beat.

He turned his head to the left.

He then turned his head to the right.

Lambo stood up frantically, looking into the sea of people. He could feel his heart speeding up, pounding against his ribcage.

Lampo was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

"Lambo! Lambo! Answer me!" Tsunayoshi shouted out, trying to spot the missing boy. "Lambo!"

Hands on his shoulders stopped him from shouting any longer.

"Juudaime. Please calm down." Hayato looked into his eyes. "You are panicking."

"…" Tsunayoshi grasped Hayato's arms. "W-What should we do, Gokudera-kun? He must be-We must find him quickly!"

"Juudaime…" Hayato bit his lips. "He will be fine. The Vongola's Lightning guardian is with him…I hope." Hayato winced.

That only caused Tsunayoshi to panic further.

"There is no need to worry, Tsunayoshi. Even though the town is big, we will still find him at the end, this town goes in circles. The others are looking for them as well." Giotto reassured him.

Not only Lampo and Lambo, the others also got separated, however, all of them managed to find each other at the end, by loud shoutings, Hibird or others. All of them, split into groups, were now searching for the Lightning guardians.

"N-No! You don't get it! Lambo-Lambo is-!"

"Juudaime!" Hayato tried to calm him down.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tsunayoshi took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Oi…He is just lost, not kidnapped or anything." G said. "We will find him sooner or later."

"That's not it…" Hayato glanced at him. "This is a big problem for us."

"Why? Is there something wrong with Lambo?" Giotto asked.

Hayato frowned.

"…That stupid cow actually has…"

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

Lambo took a few steps forward, looking around.

Turning left.

Turning right.

"No…" Lambo's breathing got heavier. "No…Lampo…"

"Lampo…Lampo…Lampo…Lampo…" Lambo did not notice that he was getting louder with each muttered word.

"LAMPO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Lambo shouted out, scaring the people around him. He paid them no attention, simply trying to spot someone familiar.

"LAMPO!" He ran from the place, eyes swiveled from place to place. "No…! Lampo…! T-Tsuna-nii! Where are you! Tsuna-nii! D-Don't leave me all alone…! Lampo! Tsuna-nii!"

Slowly, the more he tried to find, the more hysterical he became.

Suddenly, he found himself back to being a five-year-old, all alone in the middle of the streets.

"_Mama! Papa! Where are you!" Lambo ran forward, only to trip over his own feet. "Mama! Papa!" Lambo looked fearfully into the crowd of people._

_He sniffed. "To…le…ra-Ah!"_

_A drunkard man kicked him off to the side._

"_Oh? A lost kid?" The man hiccupped, kneeling to Lambo's level. "Gya~ha~ha! Or maybe mummy and daddy just did not want you anymore!" The man laughed, walking away wobbly._

_Just don't want you anymore_

"_N-No…T-They still want Lambo-san…they-they still-"_

"_**I had enough of this! He is not a normal child! He is not my child! H-He is a freak!"**_

_A freak…Am I, a freak to you, Mama?_

"…_bo."_

_D-Did I do something wrong? I-If so, L-Lambo-san says sorry…_

"…_mbo."_

_J-Just don't leave me all alone out here! I-It's cold!_

"_..ambo!"_

_Please! L-Lambo-san will do anything! Please! Just-JUST DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!_

_SLAP_

"LAMBO!"

Lambo felt a stinging pain on his cheek, tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. He slowly looked up, not aware when he had fallen down to the ground.

Lampo was staring back at him, worry filling his eyes. He had one hand on one side, having used it to slap Lambo out of his state, and on the other, he held two lollipops, grape flavors.

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

"…Abandonment issues…" Hayato clenched his fists.

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

_~At a park~_

Lampo soaked a handkerchief at a fountain. Wringing it, he walked to Lambo, who was sitting at a bench nearby, a lollipop in his mouth.

Passing the handkerchief to him, Lampo plopped down beside him, unwrapping the other lollipop and put it inside his mouth.

Lambo used the handkerchief to wipe off his tears.

A silence fall between them, one trying to recover from the ordeal, while the other tried to find something to say.

"…So," Lampo winced at the strange start. "…Your…er…parents…abandoned you when you were young…" He winced even more at the insensitivity of his statement.

Lambo gave him a nod regardless.

"…And the Bovino family found you and took you in…"

Another nod.

Lampo scratched his head, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

…_This is normally Giotto's job…_

"…They couldn't stand a child," Lampo snapped his eyes on Lambo suddenly started talking. "Who has strange abilities."

"…Strange ability?"

Lambo reached out a hand and pressed a finger against Lampo's hand.

"What are you do-Ouch!" Lampo pulled his hand away when he felt a shock pain. "What was that!"

"…When I was young, I was exposed to lightning one time and got struck."

Lampo dropped his jaw.

_And you are still here!_

Lambo nodded, as if hearing his thoughts. "Instead of dying, my body absorbed the lightning and I have been able to produce electricity ever since, not enough to kill though." A spark came out from his finger to prove it.

Lambo rolled the lollipop in his mouth. "…I didn't understand what had happened at that time, nor could I control the electricity that came from my body…So, I just went around hugging my parents, shocking them in the process."

"And so they threw me to the streets. "Lambo shrugged. "…I guess I developed a fear whenever I find myself alone in the streets. Getting lost is the same as being abandoned to me."

Lampo watched as Lambo leaned back on the bench.

"…Bovino-sama was really kind to take me in, even giving me his name. But I needed more, what he cannot give…was affection, especially touches…because of this ability…So, when the Sawada family needed a Lightning guardian, Bovino-sama jumped at the chance. That was when I met Tsuna-nii."

A smile broke out. "I still remember the first time we met. He just hugged me the moment he saw me, and got shocked…I was afraid that he was going to throw me out at that time, but…"

"**You have strange power, Lambo! Cool!" A seven-year-old Tsunayoshi then grinned. "Let's play superheroes!"**

**Tsunayoshi then hugged him again, and in turn, got shocked for his effort.**

Lambo chuckled at the memory. "And overtime, I was taught to control it. After he knew about what happen to me and what I wanted, he then started initiating contact. I missed it so much that even the slightest touch will make me happy. Even Gokudera-shi also tried to show that he won't mind getting shock…by hitting me." Lambo deadpanned.

"…So that was what you meant this morning. That you won't stop getting close to him." Lampo said.

Lambo acknowledge that with a shrug.

"…" Lampo blinked. "…Well, I am the opposite of you."

Lambo blinked in surprise. "Going to tell me your story?"

"Why not? Since you told me yours, might as well tell you mine." Lampo stretched his legs in front of him. "You were abandoned by your family…I, on the other hand, tried to run away from my family."

"You ran away?"

Lampo huffed. "I am a son of the lord, so I get spoiled, and I get anything I wanted…but it is suffocating." Lampo looked up at the sky. "You know, it's like being a caged bird. As a lord's son, I can't go anywhere freely, and being the youngest just make things worse."

"Youngest? You have siblings?" Lambo raised an eyebrow. "They must be more spoilt than you are."

Lampo did not deny that. " 'You can't do this, You can't do that. You must be a perfect son for the lord just like your siblings.' That's what they always say. I wanted to stand on my own, not get controlled by other people's belief…So I ran away from it. I then met Giotto while running away from home one time. And before I knew it, I became his Lightning guardian."

Lampo let Lambo digest the information, before yawning out. "This is kind of irony."

"…How so?"

"Hmmm…" Lampo thought about it. "Well, we left our original family with different reasons and circumstances, but we ended up in another family that accepts who we are." Lampo rolled his head towards Lambo. "We are lucky in a way."

Lambo hummed.

Both of them enjoyed the comfortable silence, feeling lighter after the talk.

"…Stand on your own." Lambo said. "Since when have you done that? You just kept demanding for things even now."

Lampo scowled. "Brat."

"Right back at you."

They stared at each other, before chuckles escaped their mouths.

Lampo jumped up from his seat. He extended a hand to Lambo, who looked confusingly at it.

"So you won't be away from me. You shocked," Lampo grinned at the word. "Me when you suddenly shouted out my name while I was buying the lollipop for you."

Lambo looked a bit embarrassed. "I am not a child…"

"You will always be one in my eyes." Lampo smirked. "You know, now that you are here, you are the youngest in the group?"

"…And?" Lambo was not seeing the connection.

Lampo's smirk softened. "Nothing. Come on." He gestured his outstretched hand.

Lambo pouted, reluctantly placing his hand on Lampo. Lampo did not say anything when Lambo unconsciously relaxed the moment his hand touches his. Lampo merely tightened his hold on Lambo's hand in response.

"Let's go find the others now."

* * *

**_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**

* * *

To say Tsunayoshi was glad when they finally find them, was an understatement.

He immediately hugged Lambo, touching his face to see if he is all right.

Lampo was surprised when he received the same treatment from Tsunayoshi. He looked at Lambo, who merely shrugged and smiled.

Giotto ruffled their hair in relief as G sent an arrow with a dynamite to the sky, which exploded to inform the others of the situation.

Their respective Storm guardian then hit the Lightning guardians on the head for all the worry they caused.

As the rest of the guardians arrived, sharing the same worries or irritation. Not one of them mentioned about how Lampo seemed to held Lambo's hand protectively in his, or why they continued holding hands on the way home.

* * *

**__****_As Big Lightning and Little Lightning gains something_**  


* * *

_~Night~_

Lampo stood at his balcony, looking at the moon.

He then raised his hand, the one that held Lambo's before.

Staring at it, Lampo smiled.

"…Is this what it feels like to have a younger brother?"

_~Somewhere else~_

Lambo laid in his bed, staring at his hand Lampo had held.

He softened his eyes, clenching it into a fist and placed it near his heart.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Whoaaaaaaaa! I hope this is good. Ahhh, it sure was hard doing Lampo and Lambo's scene…it failed….failed…T-T How is Talbot in here? I apologize for any mistake in here, I was in a rush to get it done T.T_

_Marisay-chan: Congratulation to those who guess it correctly! Yes, Dino was the culprit! Let's hope that he does not come to the mansion alone *Looks at guardians, who are emitting evil auras* Anyways, Tsunayoshi, if you would please do the honors!_

_Tsunayoshi: W-Wait! I did not agree to this!_

_Marisay-chan: Please? *Gives puppy eyes*_

_Tsunayoshi: …B-B-B-But…all right…Erm…Congratulation to __**CrimsonSkyTamer**__, __**Aquamarine Lacus**__, 'Yorutsuki-Lunia', 'anon', __**SexiFoxxFace**__, __**Skilvh and Shilvh**__, __**fansgirl**__ and finally, __**PrideViola**__, for guessing correctly that Dino-san was the one who placed the poison!_

_Marisay-chan: And as promise…_

_Tsunayoshi: D-Do I really have to do this? *Receives puppy eyes* All right! All right! Stop giving me those eyes. *Hugs the readers awkwardly and smiles at them* Thank you for reviewing by the way, and thank you to those who had guessed as well, but got it wrong._

_Giotto: …What are you doing, Tsunayoshi?_

_Marisay-chan: Uh oh…_

_Tsunayoshi: G-G-Giotto-san! W-What are you doing here?_

_Giotto: …*Looks at Tsunayoshi hugging the readers, before turning to Marisay-chan* Marisay-chan, do you mind if I take Tsunayoshi now?_

_Marisay-chan: N-Not at all! *Watches as Giotto took Tsunayoshi and carried him bridal-style away from the readers.*_

_Tsuanyoshi: Hiiiiieeeeee! Giotto-san!_

_Giotto: *Turns head back to Marisay-chan* Marisay-chan, is it possible to get an explanation from you?_

_Marisay-chan: *Sweatdrops* Ummm…I will make it up to you at the Omake?_

_**Omake:**_

_**~One day~**_

"_**They have been getting along well, haven't they?" Tsunayoshi smiled awkwardly. "Lambo and Lampo, that is."**_

_**Giotto sighed. "…Perhaps a bit too well…"**_

"_**I wonder what happened that day? Lambo seems not afraid of going anywhere alone now. I really should thank Lampo for whatever he had done."**_

"…_**Tsunayoshi."**_

"_**Yes, Giotto-san?"**_

"…_**Maybe you should start wondering about, how do we get out of this?" Giotto sweatdropped.**_

_**The both of them were tied together with ropes on a chair, with Tsunayoshi sitting on Giotto's lap, straddling him. Tsunayoshi's hand was tied behind his back. Giotto's was tied above his, making it seem like he is hugging Tsunayoshi.**_

"_**U-Um…sorry…" Tsunayoshi blushed. "L-Let me just…"**_

_**He started wriggling on Giotto's lap.**_

"_**Nnh!"**_

_**An awkward silence descended upon them when Giotto made that noise, causing Tsunayoshi to stop his movements.**_

"_**M-Maybe we should just call for help…" Giotto did not dare to look at Tsunayoshi, his face was completely red.**_

"_**O-Of course!" Tsunayoshi's face was beyond red.**_

"_**G! ASARI! KNUCKLE! ANYONE!"**_

"_**GOKUDERA-KUN! YAMAMOTO! ONII-SAN!"**_

_**~At a corner~**_

_**A high-five between the two youngest guardians was given as the Skys called for help.**_

_Giotto: …_

_Marisay-chan: …_

_Tsunayoshi: *Faints at the Omake*_

_Marisay-chan: U-Um…Do you…like it?_

_Giotto: *Slips gloves on hands* Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition._

_Marisay-chan: Whoaaaa! No! Wait, Gio-_

_(As the author is currently unavailable, Hibari Kyoya and Alaude was asked to take over)_

_Kyoya: …Review, or you will be bitten to death._

_Alaude: …*Swings handcuffs around*_


	7. A promise

_Marisay-chan: *Brushing ice off shoulder* …Marisay-chan…is back…to write…Haa…Primo, is that really necessary? You made me unable to update, you know?_

_Giotto: …_

…_Nevermind, I am finally back anyways, haaa, with Chinese new year around the corner, things are really busy now, and I also made it in time for the 1827 month (From Jan 8__th__ to Feb 7__th__) since the Cloud guardians will be involved! Anyways…_

_To 'Yorutsuki-Lunia': Ahaha, thank you, but sorry to disappoint, it's not the Mists turn yet. An 'advance' scene? *Blinks* Er…why don't you read this chapter and tell me your opinion again? (Not sure if it is advance…)_

_To __**PrideViola**__: Haha I'm glad! And although it is a bit late, HAPPY NEW YEAR to you too! Or, in my case, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! (It's on Feb 10__th__!)_

_To __**Millenia360 Alz**__: Thank you! ^.^ And that is an interesting question, I have not really thought about it, but if you wish, I suppose the respective 1__st__ generation to 10__th__ generation? With the exception of the Lightning, Sun and Mist guardians, as the lightning guardians are still young, can't imagine the Suns together, and the Mists just simply hate each other, Clouds are a bit questionable though...I still need to think about it since I am only focused on Giotto and Tsunayoshi *Grins awkwardly*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~At two different places ~_

_How did it end up like this?_

Giotto and Tsunayoshi could not help but thought of that as they walk down the hallways at different places.

Tsunayoshi glanced nervously to his right.

Giotto looked to his left.

Their Cloud guardians are with them. However, there is just one thing.

Alaude shifted his gaze to his left.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes to his right.

Tsunayoshi flinched, while Giotto smiled awkwardly.

_How did I end up with the wrong Cloud guardian?_

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

_~Hours ago, a Vongola family meeting~_

"An intruder?" Giotto frowned.

"At the south wing." Alaude reported.

G raised an eyebrow at Alaude. "Didn't you set up traps to prevent this sort of thing?"

"Ho? Looks like someone failed in trying to secure the place." Daemon casually raised his scepter to block the handcuff that came flying his way.

"Alaude?" Giotto was curious.

Alaude simply passed him a blueprint.

Giotto blinked and took it, eyes scanning the blueprint. With each scan, Giotto turned paler and paler.

"Alaude! How did you manage to install all these traps at the south wing!"

G leaned towards Giotto. He whistled when he saw the content of the blueprint. "Whoever is in there won't survive for long. Wonder what size they are?"

"…Why do you want to know that?" Giotto looked warily at G.

"For their coffin of course."

_THUMP_

"We need to find that person now!" Giotto stood up from his chair, ignoring G who was clutching on his head, which had a big bump on it. "We also need to inform Tsunayoshi and his guardians as well."

A hand slowly rose up.

"Lampo?" Giotto blinked at the unusual action.

Lampo leaned on the back of his chair, waving his hand lazily. "The great me have something to say."

"What is it?"

"…They are at the Planetarium room now."

"They? You mean Tsunayoshi and his guardians?" Giotto tilted his head. "What of it- wait. Planetarium room?"

Knuckle laughed nervously. "Correct me if I am wrong, but…" A huge sweatdrop formed on Knuckle's head. "…Isn't the Planetarium room at the south wing?"

Silence filled the room.

"That is correct, Knuckle!" Asari nodded, smiling happily.

"Don't say that while smiling so happily!" G threw the blueprint at Asari, who dodged it while laughing.

Giotto groaned. "We better hurry there then, before-"

_BOOOOM_

The place they were at shook a little. A few decorations fell out of place at the miniature earthquake.

"…I suppose it is safe to say that we are a little late?" Daemon commented once everything had calmed down.

Giotto hit his forehead in slight frustration, going out of the room in a hurry.

His guardians looked at each other, before following their Sky out of the room.

"It is just me, or is Giotto a bit more frantic than usual?" Daemon asked amusingly.

G rolled his eyes, rubbing the bump on his head.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

_~Outside the Planetarium room~_

"That was really amazing!" Takeshi placed his hands at the back of his head. "I didn't know that stars could form shapes!"

"Those are constellations, you idiot! Don't you even know these things?" Hayato scoffed.

"Um…" Tsunayoshi hung his head. "I don't know about that either, Gokudera-kun…"

"Uh!" Hayato immediately waved his hands around. "I-I was just trying to show off! You need not bother yourself with such trivial things, Juudaime!"

Tsunayoshi sighed. "But still, it was really amazing! I especially like the cloud-like things. I wonder what are those?"

Hayato perked up. "You must mean the nebulas!" Suddenly, Hayato put on glasses and tied his hair back into a small ponytail. He tapped the teaching stick, which was produced out of nowhere, on his hand. "Nebulas are interstellar clouds of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases. Originally, it was a name for…"

The sweatdrops at the back of Tsunayoshi's head grew as Hayato continued to speak.

_I totally have no idea what he is saying!_

Takeshi merely laughed. "Too bad that Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome didn't join us."

Lambo scratched his cheek, yawning boringly. He then noticed that Ryohei was at a corner fiddling with something.

"Ryohei-nii?"

"Hmmm?" Ryohei turned around to face Lambo, blinking confusingly.

Lambo blinked. "Ryohei-nii…what are those?"

In Ryohei's hands were thin strings of wires, almost invisible.

"Oh, this?" Ryohei gestured at the strings. "I have no idea. I just saw this at the ceiling and decided to pull it off." He twirled it around. "I thought it was a spider web at first."

Lambo blinked again, following the wires to the end. He then noticed something bulging out from the ceiling where Ryohei had decided to pull on the wires.

"There seems to be something there." Lambo pointed at the ceiling.

"Hm? You are right!" Ryohei then gave an experimental pull at the wires. The bulge on the ceiling moved according to the pull. Ryohei pursed his lips, tightening his grip on the wire and-

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

That portion of the ceiling fell off at the powerful pull Ryohei gave.

"Hiiiieee! Onii-san! Lambo! Are you all right?" Tsunayoshi and the others were shocked when they heard a crash, finding Ryohei and Lambo in a cloud of dust.

"Ya…" Lambo coughed, waving his hands around to clear the dust.

"I am all right to the EXTREME!" Ryohei emerged from the dust, grinning proudly.

"Stupid lawn head! What did you do?" Hayato was annoyed that his explanation was interrupted.

"What is that on your hand, Senpai?" Takeshi asked.

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi focused his eyes on Ryohei's hand, where a remote rest innocently.

…_I got a bad feeling._

"It is a remote to the EXTREME!" Ryohei raised the remote up.

"We know that, lawn head! Why do you have it?" Hayato frowned at the remote, his senses tingling.

"It was at the ceiling." Ryohei examined the remote. "Hm? There is something written here: 'Do not push'. " Ryohei squirted his eyes at the button of the remote.

Hayato frowned, as Ryohei was about to push the button.

…'_Do not push'? That sounds really familiar…_

**"Oh! There was a button that says 'Do not push', and so I pushed it!" Ryohei told them.**

**"Button?" G frowned, before his eyes widened. "Don't tell me-!"**

**"Yes." Knuckle said with a shaky grin. "One of the trap set up by Alaude. I already warned Ryohei that something bad might happen."**

Hayato widened his eyes in horror. "Wait! Lawn hea-"

_Click_

The wires that Ryohei had left on the ground started glowing.

"DUCK!" Hayato yelled out, pushing Tsunayoshi to the ground, covering his body on top of his.

_BOOOOM_

The wires exploded, raining rubbles upon the guardians and dust to fill the place. In the middle of the hallway, was a huge hole caused by the explosion.

"Ju-Juudaime! Are you all right?" Hayato quickly got up once everything turned calm, lending a hand to Tsunayoshi.

"U-Un…T-Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsunayoshi pulled himself up with Hayato's help. "…Ah! Yamamoto! Onii-san! Lambo!"

"Over here!" A hand stuck out in between two big rubbles.

"Hiiiieeee! Yamamoto!" Tsunayoshi rushed up to the rubbles, trying to find ways to remove it.

"Ahaha! Don't worry, Tsuna, I am fine. Could you step back?"

"E-Eh? Un…" Tsunayoshi hesitantly did as he was told, looking worried.

_Whooosh_

_Whooooosh_

Tsunayoshi heard two slashes, before the rubbles fell apart into pieces, revealing Takeshi kneeling with a sword in his hand.

"Yo!" Takeshi grinned.

"Yamamoto…" Tsunayoshi smiled in relief. "…Ah! Onii-san! Lambo!"

"EXTREME!" Two fists punched their way out from below, removing the obstacles around it.

"Onii-san! And Lambo!" Tsunayoshi noticed Lambo lying on the ground below Ryohei. "I-I'm glad…!"

"I-It hurts! Wahhhhhhh!" Lambo started crying, running into Tsunayoshi's arms.

"That was one big explosion to the EXTREME!" Ryohei nodded.

"You stupid lawn head! Have you forgotten the last time you had pressed the button?!" Hayato shouted.

"Hm?" Ryohei blinked, adopting a thinking pose. "Hmmm…Ah!" Ryohei pumped his fist to the air. "I have forgotten to the EXTREME!"

"You-!" Hayato jumped over the hole, about to land a punch on Ryohei, only to be held back by Takeshi. "Let go of me, idiot!"

"Maa, maa! Calm down, Gokudera!"

Tsunayoshi sighed, patting Lambo on the head to calm him down.

"…Making so much noise…All of you need to be disciplined."

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi turned around. "H-Hibari-san!"

_W-Where did he come from?_

Kyoya flashed out a tonfa, getting ready to attack.

"Tsunayoshi!" A voice coming from behind Kyoya stopped him.

"Giotto-san!" Tsunayoshi was surprised to see the whole of the Vongola family behind Kyoya.

Giotto made his way to Tsunayoshi. "Haa…you are all right…I'm glad." He placed a hand against Tsunayoshi's cheek in relief.

"U-Un…" Tsunayoshi turned pink at the contact.

"Hoo…It's because of his fiancé." Daemon grinned. "I wonder if we should feel sad? It seems that we, his guardians, are being placed second."

G snorted, while Asari laughed.

"It can't be helped." Knuckle smiled.

Giotto quickly dropped his hand, looking at them with his face burning with embarrassment. "A-All of you…"

"Ah~ah. I shall take Lambo from your hands then, Sawada." Lampo gently removed Tsunayoshi's hands away from Lambo and took Lambo into his own arms.

"E-Eh? Why are you- Whoa!" Tsunayoshi was cut off when Lampo suddenly pushed him towards Giotto, who instantly wrapped his arms around Tsunayoshi to prevent him from falling over.

"Oof! Ah…T-Thank you, Giotto-sa-" Tsunayoshi looked up, only to find Giotto's face really close to his.

Tsunayoshi realized that they are practically hugging each other. So close that, he could almost feel-

_Ba-thump, ba-thump._

He widened his eyes.

_I-I could feel his heartbeat…_

Tsunayoshi stared into the light-orange orbs, taking note of the stunned look Giotto had on his face.

Giotto, on the other hand, was marveling at how Tsunayoshi seems to fit into him. With his hands around Tsunayoshi's waist, Giotto could actually feel how soft Tsunayoshi was. His lower back tingle pleasantly from Tsunayoshi's touch, where his hands were to stable himself.

For a moment, the both of them stared at each other, only focusing on each other. Until it was broken by-

"Get your hands off Juudaime!"

Giotto and Tsunayoshi jerked in shock, each taking a step back. They turned to Hayato, who was fuming, veins popping all over his face.

"What are you doing, feeling Juudaime up?!" Hayato growled at Giotto, who panicked.

"I-I wasn't!" Giotto waved his hands frantically. "I-I was just…"

Giotto glanced at Tsunayoshi, who had a faint blush on his cheeks.

Upon meeting his eyes, Tsunayoshi immediately flushed up, lowering his head shyly.

Words were stuck when Giotto saw the incredibly cute gesture and look. Giotto cleared his throat, looking away awkwardly.

"…I can't watch this any longer…" Lampo shook his head, letting go of Lambo, who had recovered. "Why don't the two of you just kiss already?"

"L-Lampo!" Giotto yelled out in mortification, while Tsunayoshi's face turned even redder.

"Grrr!" Hayato snapped his head to Lampo. "Don't give weird suggestions!"

"It's not a weird suggestion, Gokudera-shi." Lambo rubbed his eyes. "We are just helping along."

"Helpin-!" Hayato narrowed his eyes. "…Which reminds me, you two are the ones who tied them to a chair a few days back, aren't you?"

Lampo and Lambo looked at each other before shrugging.

"Tsuna-nii does not seem to mind."

"And Giotto enjoyed it. We saw it."

Tsunayoshi let out a small squeak at the reminder. Giotto could only look down at the floor, face burning red.

"You-!" Hayato trashed around Takeshi's arms. "I am going to get the both of you!"

Paying no heed to their bickering, Alaude walked forward to examine the damage.

Kneeling down, he looked down at the very deep hole, which separated Ryohei, Takeshi and Hayato from the others. Although it was very dark, Alaude did not miss a silhouette within it.

Narrowing his eyes, Alaude stood up, ready to hunt down the intruder, when he heard an almost inaudible crack.

"I will bite all of you to death for crowding." Tonfas were pointed towards Tsunayoshi's direction.

"H-Hieee!…Please calm down, Hibari-" Tsunayoshi took a step backwards.

_CRACK_

"Eh?" Everyone turned towards the sound.

Cracks started appearing at the edge of the hole, heading straight for Giotto and Tsunayoshi.

Hayato took a sharp breath, eyes wide. "Juudaime!"

"Giotto!" G reacted the same way.

The cracks went past the platform beneath Giotto and Tsunayoshi at a tremendous speed. Before any of them could react, the ground crumbled, sending both of the Skys down.

"Waahhhhhh!"

_Crash_

"Juudaime!" Hayato moved out of Takeshi's arms.

"Don't move!"

Hayato paused at the shout, looking at G with an angry expression.

"Don't move, you brat! What if the floor starts to crack again?" G growled, eyeing the floor cautiously, while looking at the second hole anxiously.

"Lampo, Lambo, don't make any sudden movement, all right?" Knuckle warned them worriedly, seeing as the second hole happened quite close to them.

The Lightning guardians nodded with tears in their eyes, hugging each other tightly.

"Che…!" Hayato gritted his teeth.

"Tsuna! Are you all right?" Takeshi yelled out, hoping to get some response.

"Please say something, Giotto!" Asari did the same, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

"…Urgh…" Giotto shook his head. Sitting up, he turned to his side. "Thanks Alaude. If you have not grabbed me, I would have been really hurt."

Alaude stood up, brushing dust away from his clothes. "Can you stand?"

"Give me a moment…" Giotto tested his legs, slowly standing up. Alaude supported him when his legs wobbled slightly. "…Sorry, Alaude. From the shock, I think."

Alaude gave a small sigh, looking around the place.

"…urt!"

Giotto and Alaude blinked, hearing that.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

Tsunayoshi's mouth trembled. "I-I…I am so sorry, Hibari-san!" He screwed his eyes shut, feeling guilty.

He was kneeling beside Kyoya, who seemed to have injured his right leg.

Kyoya twitched when he heard a sniff. He exhaled warily, getting a little irritated.

"…Ah, Tsunayoshi and the Cloud guardian!"

Kyoya raised his head,as Giotto and Alaude made their way towards them.

"Are the both of you all- Tsunayoshi?" Giotto widened his eyes when he saw tears in those brown eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Tsunayoshi merely shook his head, sniffing slightly.

Kyoya twitched again. Glaring, he told Tsunayoshi. "Herbivore, stop crying. It is just a scratch."

"B-But…"

Giotto kneeled down beside Tsunayoshi, looking at Kyoya, while Alaude went to check on his injured leg. "What happened?"

"Hn."

"H-Hibari-san…used himself as my cushion…because of that…he was hurt…I'm sorry…" Tsunayoshi sniffed.

The corner of Kyoya's lips turned downwards.

"…It's a minor injury. Although it would be best not to strain it." Alaude told them.

"That's good news…" Giotto turned to Tsunayoshi, reaching a hand up. "You don't have to-Eh?"

His hand was blocked by Kyoya's.

Giotto looked confusingly at Kyoya, who was staring at Tsunayoshi.

Turning, Giotto was shocked to see Tsunayoshi trembling, his eyes shut tightly, as if bracing himself for something.

_He…thought that…I was going to hit him?_

"Herbivore."

Tsunayoshi flinched, and started stuttering out something.

Although it was not very clear, Giotto and Alaude managed to catch some words like: 'Sorry' and 'Please'

"Herbivore. Herbivore." Kyoya's eyebrow twitched when Tsunayoshi ignored him and continued to mumble.

Tsunayoshi then said something that surprised the Vongolas.

Reaching out a hand, Tsunayoshi clasped it on Kyoya's jacket and said with a trembling voice.

"…Please…don't leave me…I beg you…"

Eyes widened at that plead.

Kyoya tsked, and immediately grabbed Tsunayoshi's chin, bringing him closer while ignoring the flinch that was produced.

"…" Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the other two, before looking down at the shivering boy. "…Snap out of it…Tsunayoshi."

The trembling stopped, as teary brown eyes met grey ones in shock.

"…Get it into your herbivorous mind that we will not leave you." Kyoya stared straight into Tsunayoshi's eyes. "I will bite anyone, who tries to separate us from you, to death."

Brown eyes widened, before relief seeped into those tear-filled eyes. "Hibari-san…"

"Did you get that, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsunayoshi wiped away the remains of his tears, giving a small smile to the Cloud guardian.

"Un…Thank you, Hibari-san."

"Hn." Kyoya removed his hand, and reached into his jacket's sleeve.

"Eh?"

_THUMP_

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto caught Tsunayoshi when Kyoya suddenly took out a tonfa and hit Tsunayoshi backwards.

"T-That hurts, Hibari-san!" Tsunayoshi looked indignantly at Kyoya while rubbing the bump on his head. "W-Why did you do that?!"

Kyoya simply placed his tonfa back to where it belongs, and turned his head away.

Tsunayoshi bit his lip, looking cutely frustrated at Kyoya, who continued to ignore him.

Giotto could not resist a chuckle at the sight, bringing the attention of the Sawada members.

"G-Giotto-san?"

"Ahaha! Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, Tsunayoshi. It's just that…" Giotto glanced at Alaude, who was silent. "…This feels strangely familiar, doesn't it, Alaude?"

Alaude closed his eyes and stood up, looking up at the hole where faint voices of their Rain guardians could be heard.

"Tsuna!"

"Giotto!"

"Ah…We are all right!" Giotto shouted out to them. "Thanks to Alaude and Tsunayoshi's Cloud guardian!"

"Ho? I was wondering where they had went…"

"That was a good job to the EXTREME, Hibari!"

"Tch…Anyways…Oi, Alaude!" G's voice came. "How do we get down there? You changed the layout of the place, didn't you?"

"…Head to the main hall of the south wing, open the clam and pressed the button, that will lead you to basement here." Alaude instructed.

"Hm. We will come down soon. In the main time, Alaude, Giotto's safety in your hands. Same to you as well, Tsunayoshi's Cloud guardian."

"I don't take orders." Kyoya stood up as some movements could be heard above.

"Unfortunately, you will need to listen for now…you guys are in danger."

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi blinked in surprise. "In danger?"

"Ah…" Giotto frowned, while Alaude looked towards a certain direction. "It seems there is an intruder here…"

"EHHHHHHH?!" Shouts came from Tsunayoshi and some of his guardians.

_~With the other guardians~_

"How did this happen?!" Hayato screamed out as he, Takeshi and Ryohei carefully crossed the second hole.

"Don't ask me!" G snapped back, helping Knuckle and Asari to bring Lampo and Lambo away from the hole.

"Nufufu, as entertaining your arguments are, need I remind you that time is ticking?" Daemon turned around, already walking away.

"Though, I don't think we need to worry about out Skys getting hurt, since our Cloud guardians are with them." Knuckle comforted the Lightning guardians once they are safe.

"Nufufu, whoever said that I was worried about them?"

"What?" Hayato scowled. "Don't tell me you are actually worried about the intruder instead?"

"Why, yes."

"Why to the extreme?" Ryohei was confused.

"Not for their safety, but for the damages they will cause." Daemon glanced back at them. "It's full of traps down there, am I wrong? I wonder how Timoteo will feel once he comes back."

The faces of the guardians suddenly turned pale.

"…Tch! We better hurry!" G brisk walked to the main hall that Alaude had mentioned, the others following him.

Hayato clenched his hands. "…Che! Hibari! You better take care of Juudaime!" He then rushed off to catch up with the others.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

_~With the Skys and Clouds~_

"I will bite that dog to death later." Kyoya glared up at the hole.

"Dog…?" Tsunayoshi sweatdropped.

"There's that…" Giotto turned to Alaude. "We should probably move as well. Which way should we go, Alaude?"

Alaude silently walked towards the direction he had been staring.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

_~With the other guardians, South wing's main hall~_

"Where is this clam he spoke of?" G searched along the walls. The other guardians were doing the same.

"I didn't know that there are clams here." Asari tilted his head, poking one of the statues.

"Ahaha! Maybe it is a real clam? Then we should call for it! Hey clam~! Where are you?" Takeshi happily called out.

"Oh! Come out to the EXTREME, clam!" Ryohei apparently agreed with Takeshi.

Hayato's eyebrows twitched at how foolish the both of them looked, while Daemon, Knuckle and Lampo sweatdropped.

"Yare, yare. Vongola, vongola, where are you?" Lambo lazily called out.

"Aah?" G turned to Lambo. "Why are you calling me?"

"Huh?" Lambo blinked. "I was calling for vongola, not you."

"You just called me again." G argued.

Hayato, who was listening to the conversation, was in deep thoughts. Realization then dawn on him.

"That's right!"

It caught the attention of the others.

"What?" G asked.

"Stupid cow was actually really calling for clam. If I am not wrong, Vongola means clam, right?"

Asari hit his palm with his fist. "Oh! That's right."

"I see. Knowing Alaude, the only thing here that is related directly to the Vongola and could be opened is…" Daemon walked to a corner, where a pair of gloves rests on a display stand.

Placing a hand on it, Daemon pressed on the circular large Vongola crest on the back of the right glove, which then popped opened, revealing a button inside.

"That Alaude…" A vein popped on G's head. "He could have just said that it was a glove instead of clam!"

"Anyways, let us get going." With that, Daemon pushed the button.

The place shook as a hole started opening in the middle of the room, showing a staircase.

"Cool!" Takeshi looked down at the hole.

"…How the heck did he install this in here?" Hayato asked to no one particular.

Shrugging from the Vongola family was the answer he received.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

Footsteps echoed the place.

"…It's getting darker…" Giotto commented, looking back at the weak light source the hole was giving. "Is there no lights here, Alaude?"

"…"

Giotto pursed his lips. "…Then I hope you don't mind if we hold on to each other?"

"Eh?" Tsunayoshi was surprised when Giotto suddenly grabbed his hand. "G-Giotto-san?"

"So that we don't get separated." Giotto explained with a smile. "Alaude?"

"…Do as you wish."

Giotto beamed and held onto the trench coat that Alaude was wearing with his other hand.

"T-Then, Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi looked at Kyoya hesitantly.

Kyoya stared back.

Tsunayoshi slumped in disappointment, only to jump in shock when he felt something brushing against his free hand.

Looking down, he saw Kyoya's jacket's sleeve was the one brushing against his hand. Surprised, he glanced at Kyoya, who had his eyes closed.

Giving a warm smile, Tsunayoshi gently grip on the sleeve.

Giotto smiled at how they interacted with each other. "So, where are we going now, Alaude?"

"…Finding light."

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

Veins popped all over a certain Storm guardian.

"Damn that Alaude…How exactly are we suppose to proceed when we have no password?!"

The guardians were currently standing in front of password-protected sliding door after climbing down the stairs.

A speaker beside the door spoke out the moment they stood in front of it.

"_Password please_."

"Maybe we should just guess it?" Asari scratched his head. "Um…open?"

Silence filled the room as they waited to see if there were any changes.

"You think he will just put this kind of password?" G gave a deadpanned look when nothing happened.

"Haha! Let's just try guessing then! Clams!" Takeshi grinned.

Silence.

Takeshi shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Vongola." Lampo went next.

Silence.

"Fighting?" Knuckle guessed.

Silence.

"Well, Alaude likes to fight a lot." Knuckle explained when he received weird expressions.

"Che…Cloud guardian!" Impatient coated Hayato's words.

Silence.

"Boxing to the EXTREME!"

Silence.

"Why the hell would he put boxing as his password, stupid lawn head!" Hayato yelled at Ryohei.

"Boxing is good!"

"Handcuffs." G ignored the quarrels going on at the background.

Silence.

"Oh I know! Arrest!" Asari perked up.

Silence.

"Eh? I would have thought for sure that was his password." Asari laughed.

G sighed.

Daemon thought about it for a while. "…CEDEF."

"Eh?" Question marks appeared all over the Sawada family.

"It's a secret intelligence organization that Alaude leads." Knuckle told them.

Silence.

"This is getting nowhere! We should just destroy the door!" Hayato growled out.

"I doubt you could do that." Asari tapped on the sliding door. "Alaude built this after all."

"Open Sesame."

Everyone turned to Lambo, who had his hands up.

Hayato glowered. "That's no way that could be the pass-"

_Pshhhhhh_

"Eh?" Jaws dropped when the doors started to slide apart, mist coming out from it.

"I never knew that Alaude would put this kind of password." Asari blinked.

"Hm." Daemon stared at the opening doors, which was covered by the mist.

"Whatever, We should just be glad that it opened. Come on." G started running into the mist.

Hayato ran after him. "On it!"

"…I don't think it is that simple…" Daemon called out.

_BANG_

"…Since this is Alaude we are speaking about…" Daemon finished the rest of his statement with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"_Ten tries had been attempted, engaging in security lockup._"

The mist slowly faded away. Everyone sweatdropped at seeing the two Storm guardians, whom had their faces implanted onto a steel wall.

"…" G's body trembled as he slowly moved away from the wall, a hand holding onto his face. Hayato mirrored his movement.

"A-Are the both of you all right?" Knuckle asked cautiously.

"…" G reached into his clothes, taking out his revolver. "…Brat. We are taking this wall down." He cocked it.

Dynamites appeared in between Hayato's fingers. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"…Are they actually cr-" Lambo quickly cut off the rest of his words and cowered behind Lampo, eyeing fearfully at the weapons pointed at him.

"…Did you say something?" Both G and Hayato had their eyes shadowed.

Lampo raised his hands in reflex. "W-Wait! W-What he means is that…that you have…liquid…in your eyes? N-Not tears of course!"

…

..

.

"…Let's just let them handle this, shall we?" Asari patted the teary-eyed Lightning guardians.

"Ahaha…They are really in pain, aren't they?" Takeshi smiled awkwardly, looking at the Storm guardians trying to destroy the wall.

"Hm. That should be the way man handle their pain." Ryohei nodded his head.

Knuckle sighed. "I wished that Alaude would have just given us the password. He could have just changed it again if he did not want us to know the password."

"…Or, he must have forgotten to tell us about it." Daemon tilted his head.

The Vongola family stared at each other.

"Nah. There's no way he could have forgotten."

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

Ice blue eyes blinked, shifting to the side in thought.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Alaude? You are tensing up." Giotto moved the torch on his hand.

"…Hn."

"U-Um…A-Alaude-san, when will we reach the exit?" Tsunayoshi stuttered out.

"Soon."

"A-Ah…" Tsunayoshi sweatdropped.

_That's what you said about ten minutes ago!_

"Hm?" Giotto looked ahead of them. "Ah..."

The hallway they were walking on had split into two. However, Alaude did not even pause, continuing walking to the left hallway, using the torch on his hand as a guide.

As they followed Alaude, Tsunayoshi could not help but looked into the right hallway, causing him to lag behind.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto noticed that the brunette boy was falling behind.

Tsunayoshi swiveled his head. "Ah, sor-Ack!"

Somehow, Tsunayoshi managed to trip over his own feet. To balance himself, his hand shot out and held onto the wall that split the corridor.

"Careful!" Giotto went to his side to hold him.

"!" Alaude's eyes widened slightly when he saw what Tsunayoshi was pressing.

_CLICK_

"Eh?" Giotto and Tsunayoshi stared at the wall.

The place started shaking, the walls shifting, and dust filling up the place.

The Cloud guardians narrowed their eyes, reaching forward to grab their Sky.

When the dust finally settled down, and instead of one hallway split into two, it had now became two separate hallways.

Kyoya brushed the dust off his shoulder, before pulling up his Sky, whom he had pulled towards him during the shifting.

"Herbivore, yo-"

"Urgh…Is it just me or are we continuously filled with dust today?"

Kyoya blinked, staring at the person.

A hand reached up to brush the dust off the hair, revealing blond hair instead of brown hair.

Giotto looked at Kyoya. "Eh?"

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

_~At the right hallway~_

"Ah…" Tsunayoshi swallowed, staring at the hand attached to his arm. "Um…"

Blue eyes blinked with a hint of confusion, before the hand was quickly released.

Alaude and Tsunayoshi stared at each other.

_W-Why is Alaude-san here with me?_

Brown eyes swirled round and round in confusion.

"_Alaude! Tsunayoshi!_"

The both of them snapped their heads to the wall. Tsunayoshi went up to it.

"Giotto-san? Hibari-san?"

"_Thank goodness…It seems our Cloud guardians had grabbed the wrong Sky._" An awkward chuckle could be heard from the other side.

"Giotto." Alaude stepped forward. "Just continued to walk, there will be another split ahead since the walls had moved."

_~With Giotto and Kyoya~_

"Got it." Giotto turned to Kyoya. "…Guess you are stuck with me for a while…At least we were split correctly, since only Alaude and I had a torch…"

Kyoya gave him a short glance, before staring back at the wall. "…"

Giotto stared for a while. "…Tsunayoshi will be fine."

Kyoya turned his head towards him.

A smile appeared on Giotto's face. "Alaude is with him, right, Alaude?" Giotto directed the question to the other side.

"_Hn._"

"_Ah. I will be fine, Hibari-san. Please watch over Giotto-san in the meantime._"

"…I bite you to death once this is over, herbivore."

"_Ehhhh! W-Why?!_"

"Hn." Kyoya walked off.

"_Hibari-san?!_"

Giotto laughed quietly. "Well, we will see the both of you later." He then followed Kyoya, still laughing.

_So similar._

* * *

_****__Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_

* * *

_~With Tsunayoshi and Alaude, present~_

Fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, Tsunayoshi bit his lips, trying to think of something to say. However…

_I can't think of anything!_

A dense aura surrounded the brunette boy.

…_Out of all of Giotto-san's guardians, the only ones I am not close with are Alaude-san and Daemon-san…Alaude-san tends to disappear before I could talk to him…while Daemon-san just creeps me out…_

He cried inwardly at the thought of Daemon. Tsunayoshi glanced at Alaude's back.

_From what I heard from G-san, Alaude-san is a lot like Hibari-san. Both of them are good at fighting, both of them like to fight, both of them always look for strong opponents to fight with…both of them…tend to be rather bloodthirsty…while fighting… It's all about fighting!_

The sweatdrop on Tsunayoshi's head grew as he thought of each similarity.

_But…from Asari-san and Knuckle-san, Alaude-san can be really kind as well. Hibari-san is kind too…in a violent way…Now that I think about it, both Alaude-san's and Hibari-san's name means skylark._

Apparently he was laughing a bit loud, since Alaude turned around to look at him.

Tsunayoshi froze up in shock. "U-U-Um…"

Silence dawned upon them.

Alaude exhaled through his nose softly. "You are a confusing person, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Stumped by such a statement, all Tsunayoshi could say was, "Huh?"

Alaude merely turned back around. "Keep up."

"Y-Yes!" Tsunayoshi quickly caught up beside the Cloud guardian. Looking hesitantly, Tsunayoshi asked a question,

"…Does Alaude-san have a last name? Or was it first name?"

Alaude blinked, eyes moving towards the Sky beside him.

"I-I mean, I never knew anything about Alaude-san, well, except you are a lot like Hibari-san…a-and I never get to speak to you, and I wanted to know more about Alaude-san, and I was just curious…b-but, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to answer!" Brown eyes widened fearfully, accompanied with a scared smile.

"…" Alaude stayed silent for a while. "…You…are really a confusing person."

Tsunayoshi could only tilted his head in bewilderment.

"I never had a last name."

The sudden reply stunned Tsunayoshi, but before he could ask anything else, Alaude continued. "I am an orphan."

"Oh…" Tsunayoshi wanted to hit himself for such a response.

_What kind of response was 'Oh' anyways!_

Alaude observed the little Sky panicking internally, the corner of his mouth lifted up just a tiny bit.

"But…Alaude-san sure is strong."

"?"

Alaude found himself a target of a very sincere smile.

"Despite that, Alaude-san still managed to come out so strong…I can tell," Tsunayoshi grinned. "That Alaude-san is a really benevolent person inside. I…"

In Alaude's eyes, Tsunayoshi's figure was slowly blurring into someone else's, speaking similar words.

"…**I don't need anyone else to tell me otherwise. Over here," A hand was placed on the heart. "Already tells me what I need to know…Ah! I know, you don't have a name, right? Then from now on, your name will be Alaude!" A bright smile was directed at him.**

"Alaude-san?"

"…Confusing person."

_Eh? That again?_

Tsunayoshi gave a smile, scratching his cheek. "May I ask what do you mean by that, Alaude-san?"

Fading footsteps replied to Tsunayoshi, causing a small pout to appear on the Sky's face.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

_~With Giotto and Kyoya~_

"...Do you need to take a rest?" Giotto asked in concern.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya continued walking.

"Ah…I was just asking…" Giotto eyed his injured leg. For some reason, something was telling him that Kyoya was in slight pain.

Giotto, being Giotto, do not like that very much, and was trying to find some excuse to get Kyoya to rest.

…_However, I don't think it could be done easily…unless…_

"Urgh!" Giotto winced, holding his right leg, which was trembling badly.

Kyoya stopped in his tracks when Giotto suddenly stopped in front of him, clutching on his leg. "Herbivore?"

"M-My leg…" Giotto gritted his teeth. "J-Just give me a moment…must be from the fall earlier…"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, growling out softly when Tsunayoshi's words rang in his mind.

"…_**Please watch over Giotto-san in the meantime.**_**"**

Kyoya paused for a while, before walking nearer to Giotto, trying to see the damage. In doing so, he failed to notice the grin forming on Giotto's face. In a blink of an eye, Kyoya found himself seated on the ground, with a smiling Giotto beside him.

"…Herbivore," Killer intent was leaking out from Kyoya's body, hands reaching into his jacket's sleeves. "I will bite you to-" Only to feel nothing but cloth in his hands.

Kyoya widened his eyes when he could not feel his tonfas. Looking at Giotto, he saw that the said weapon was on the Sky's hands.

"Now, now. Tsunayoshi warned me about your habit of biting people to death with your tonfas. So I figured that I better take it away first." Giotto explained with a smile, even when the killer intent was growing stronger. "You know, you are a lot like Alaude. Always so prideful when it comes to injuries and whatnot."

Kyoya did not say anything.

"Ahhh…Seeing you and Tsunayoshi interact with each other, it really reminds me of Alaude and I. The times we had spent together." Giotto gazed at the ceiling. "I still remember the first time we met…well, nothing really pleasant about it, it was quite bloody actually since it was in a middle of a fight."

Giotto gave a nervous laugh. "He had quite a fearful reputation at that time, so not many people approached him."

Kyoya listened, remembering a situation that was alike.

"**It's Hibari! Ran away! Or else we will be bitten to death by that monster!"**

**A young Kyoya stood in the middle of the street, watching the children running away in fright.**

_**Sob**_

**Kyoya rolled his head to the sound, spotting a boy with scratches and bruises all over him at the side.**

**Pained brown eyes met with cold grey ones.**

"I even had to physically dragged him to get himself checked." Giotto shook his head in exasperation. He wagged his finger at Kyoya. "You too, should be more aware of your condition, because no matter how strong you are, if you are hurt, we will be hurt as well…you should understand that better then anyone. Tsunayoshi's reaction tells a lot."

"…"

"But anyways, it was good to see that all of you have such a good relationship with Tsunayoshi, I hope that we will be friends as well. May I call you Kyoya?" Giotto gave Kyoya a grin.

"No."

"How mean." Giotto laughed happily. "Then Hibari it is. Shall we continue on, Hibari?" Giotto stood up, offering a hand to Kyoya, which was brushed off.

"**Why are you following me?"**

"**I-I just wanted to be H-Hibari-san's friend…so…" A weak smile formed.**

…_At that time, I was alone._

Kyoya snatched the torch from Giotto and walked on, ignoring the Sky.

"Are you ignoring me because I took your tonfas?"

"…"

"Haha! Calm down, I will return it back to you later."

_ I thought it was fine, I despise any form of crowding, and would bite anyone to death who dares to do it in front of me._

* * *

_****__Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_

* * *

Alaude tilted the torch forward to light up the place better.

…_However, even with the reputation I held, he fearlessly stood in front of me, asking about my well being, given me a name and even asked me to be his friend._

Alaude tightened his grip on the torch.

_All I could wonder was, is this some sort of dream?_

* * *

_****__Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_

* * *

…_If it was, it probably would soon be over. That was what I thought. However, day after day, he never failed to show up at the same place we first met, in hopes of meeting me again. So I tried, tried to drive him away from me._

Kyoya let his bangs covered his eyes.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

Alaude closed his eyes.

_It never worked. He just came back. He even told me that he will never give up being my friend, and that I should give up on driving him away instead. Giving me the same smile every time. When the position of the Cloud guardian came, that was when I decided…_

* * *

_****__Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_

* * *

Kyoya huffed out slightly.

…_That I would do anything…_

* * *

_****__Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_

* * *

Alaude reopened his eyes.

…_To stay by his side…_

* * *

_****__Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_

* * *

Alaude and Kyoya came out of the hallway at the same time, noticing the other.

The both of them stare into each other's eyes, before giving a nod of acknowledgement.

…_In order to protect..._

"Ah! Hibari-san! You are all right!" Tsunayoshi smiled in relief, being the next to appear from the hallway. He then paled. "…You are not going to bite me to death now, are you?"

A vein popped on Kyoya's head.

"That's quite impossible, seeing as his weapons are being held captive." Giotto came out from behind Kyoya. "It's nice to see you again, Tsunayoshi. You as well, Alaude." Giotto smiled at his Cloud guardian, who turned his head away.

"Uh…Giotto-san…Y-You should really return it to Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi shook at the deadly aura hovering on Kyoya.

"Maybe at a lat-" Giotto widened his eyes when he saw something floating behind Tsunayoshi. "Uh…!"

Alaude quickly moved forward and kicked the thing to the side.

"A rock?"

Alaude twitched his ears, trying to hear any sound of movements, while Kyoya took a defensive stance in front of the Sky, trying to get his tonfas back at the same time.

"…I hear you…"

Alaude snapped his head to the voice, the torch on his hand helped identify the silhouette. Alaude rushed towards the place, his handcuffs ready. As he got nearer, the torch further lighted up the figure.

Giotto gasped when he saw the figure. "Alaude! Stop!"

Alaude's hand obeyed the command, causing his handcuff dangled just in front of the person's forehead. Alaude then slowly lowered his hand, torch moving towards the person he was about to attack.

"Ah…you are…" Surprise took a hold of Giotto.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

"There they are!" Asari pointed.

"You are all right to the EXTREME, Sawada!"

"Are you all right, Juudaime?!" Hayato shook Tsunayoshi.

"I-I'm fine, Gokudera-kun!"

"Glad to see all of you are well." Knuckle patted Giotto's shoulder.

"Thanks, Knuckle."

"…Giotto…"

"Yes, G?"

"…Why is…?"

Giotto glanced at where G was looking. "Ah. This person was the intruder."

"Ehhhhhh!" The Vongola family gaped. "But-!"

"I know." Giotto sighed. "From now on, this person will be living with us, please treat them kindly." Giotto made a motion of 'I will explain later' to his guardians.

"…"

Everybody froze at the sudden change of atmosphere.

Eyes turned around and faces paled.

Giotto glanced down at his hands, which was empty. "Uh-oh."

"…I will bite all of you to **death**."

_~Somewhere at the Vongola mansion~_

Screams echoed the place.

"Kufufu…It seems that the others are having fun." A phone was flipped closed.

"…Mukuro-nii-sama…"

Mukuro patted Chrome on the head. "…Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He then flipped the phone opened again, staring at the screen intently.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

_~Night~_

Alaude was seen walking down a hallway, stopping just in front of a sliding door.

"_Password please._"

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

_~At the same time~_

Hibird flew around for a while, before landing on Kyoya, who was lying on the rooftop.

"Hibari! Hibari! Protect! Protect!"

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

…_In order to protect…_

Both Alaude and Hibari spoke in unison,

"Sky's smile."

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

Kyoya yawned, gazing up at the night sky.

Standing up, he made his way back to his room.

* * *

**_Big Cloud and Little Cloud made a vow_**

* * *

The door opened with mist coming out.

Alaude slowly walked through the opened door, before the door closed behind him with a soft thud.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Urgh…Apologies if the ending is a bit rush, and if there is any mistakes T.T _

_Well, in this case, it is more of internal talking instead of the Cloud guardians to each other…I made it so, as I really, really, could not see Kyoya talking about his past so freely, Alaude is a bit more open (As seen with his conversation with Tsunayoshi), but not much._

_Do you know who the intruder is? If you guess correctly, I will…Uh…I will…Well, I don't know, can't use Tsunayoshi any more unless I want to be frozen again. *Sweatdrops* Hmmm, Instead, how about a scene you wish to see in the omake? Related to this story of course. Like for example, you wish to see a scene where…Lampo and Lambo…plays a prank on Daemon? Or maybe another scene of the Rain guardians hugging the Skys again? *Shrugs* Just some ideas *Sweatdrops*. _

_**Omake:**_

"_**Just one more hit!" Both G and Hayato readied their shoulder. "HAAAAHHHHH!"**_

_**They rammed their shoulder against the damaged steel wall, which fell on that impact.**_

"_**Job well done, the both of you!" The Rain and Sun guardians clapped.**_

"_**Heh!" Hayato smirked, entering the cleared way. "Let us hurry and-Urgh!"**_

_**G entered as well. "What's wron-"**_

_**Before them, stood another steel wall, with chains added this time.**_

"_**Hmm. This is getting us nowhere is it?" Daemon tilted his head from where he was seated.**_

_**Lambo yawned. "Wake me up once this is done." He laid down beside Lampo, who was already snoozing.**_

_**G clenched his hands.**_

"_**DAMN YOU, ALAUDE!"**_

_**~With the Skys and Clouds~**_

"_**Are you all right, Alaude? You keep sneezing." Giotto asked in concern. "Too much dust?"**_

"…_**Hn-choo."**_

_That's all folks! Do review to tell me who you think the intruder is! First come first serve!_


	8. Who they chose to follow

…_Hi? Marisay-chan is back to write again haha…Sorry for the long wait…*Sweatdrops*_

_To 'Yorutsuki-Lunia': Oh, I see! Haha, it will still be a long way before Giotto will do 'bold' things to Tsunayoshi, they are still unsure of their feelings yet!_

_To __**animebaka14**__: Ahaha…*Feeling glares behind her back* A-Anyways, sorry for not revealing all of their past haha. *Rubs head sheepishly*_

_To __**Jetime**__: Ah…Alaude-san is currently trying to burn a hole on my head…He would like to tell you that he did not freeze, just merely…er…surprise…ya…surprise…*Sweatdrops running down author's head at the burning glare* and thank you for giving an idea for this chapter with your review!_

_To __**Destiny-Shadow-Walker**__: Thank you for your support! I will treasure it! I hope that you will like this chapter as well!_

_To __**HikaruWinter**__: Ahaha that made me laughed! *Receives glaring* I-I mean…er…ya…._

_To __**Azumi Ojima**__: T-Thank you! I am really happy to read this review of yours! *Blush*_

_To everyone wondering who the intruder is: Read on to find out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story! ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

A phone was continuously flipped opened and closed.

Ringing suddenly broke the silence in the room.

Chrome watched as Mukuro flipped opened the phone one more time, staring at the screen before shutting it, getting off the bed he was lying on.

"…Mukuro-nii-sama…"

Mukuro paused in his action of wearing a jacket. He glanced at his sister, who was staring at him worriedly.

Mukuro gave a small smile, as well as a sigh. Walking towards her, he laid a hand on her head.

"…It will be fine."

Chrome slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around Mukuro's waist, hugging him.

"…Yes."

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_Knock Knock_

The door opened to reveal Tsunayoshi, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii."

"Ah…Good morning," Tsunayoshi smiled at the boy in front of him. "Fuuta."

The boy, Fuuta, adjusted the scarf on his neck. "Just thought that we should head for breakfast together…or am I bothering you?"

Tsunayoshi immediately shook his head. "Of course not! Just let me get ready."

"Un." Fuuta smiled happily.

Two days had passed since Fuuta had joined them.

"Let's go." Tsunayoshi stepped out of his room, walking towards Fuuta.

His full name was Fuuta de la Stella, and was very famous in Italy, comparable to a celebrity.

Tsunayoshi glanced around the hallway. "Where is Gokudera-kun?" He found it strange that the silvered-haired boy was nowhere in sight. Normally, he would be rushing towards him by now.

"I convinced him to head down first." Fuuta gave him a thumbs up.

Tsunayoshi smiled awkwardly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

_...Fuuta's method of convincing…must be that…_

The reason why Fuuta was famous was due to…

Tsunayoshi and Fuuta pushed the door open, only to be greeted by shouts from Hayato.

"…Because Fuuta was the one who ranked that Salisbury steak is Juudaime's favorite food! So I had to make sure the best is served!"

G's eyebrows twitched. "Again with the Juudaime…Do you only care about Tsunayoshi?"

Hayato huffed, crossing his arms. "So what if I do?"

"Tch…Oi, Fuuta." G noticed the both of them. "How about a ranking of the people this brat cares the most?"

"G…" Giotto frowned at the way G was using Fuuta.

Fuuta laughed. "It's fine, Giotto-nii. I would be happy to!"

With that, Fuuta closed his eyes. Utensils started floating from the table. When he reopened them, his eyes were glazed, filled with unidentifiable things within.

"I could never get used to this…" Lampo tried to grab his plate back down.

"I hear you…" Fuuta muttered, looking at Hayato, whose lips tightened. "The person Hayato-nii cares the most is…Tsuna-nii."

"Juudaime! Did you hear that?" Sparkles filled Hayato's eyes, while G scoffed at the predictable ranking.

"A-Ah…" Tsunayoshi blushed slightly at the confession, scratching his cheek. "Thank you…Gokudera-kun…"

_The puppy's tail is wagging…_

Everyone could almost see the imaginary tail wagging happily behind Hayato.

"…The next person is…Takeshi-nii." Fuuta continued.

Hayato froze up.

"Hm?" Takeshi pointed at himself. "Me?"

There was a short silence before it was broken by the second person Hayato cared the most.

"Awww…It makes me happy to hear that!" Takeshi wrapped an arm around the silvered-haired boy. "I care about you too, Gokudera!"

"G-Get away from me! Who cares about you!" A tint of red painted across Hayato's cheeks. "…I-It's only because Juudaime would be very sad if you are gone! I don't care about you!" He shrugged off the offending arm harshly.

"Sure!" The grin on Takeshi's face annoyed Hayato.

Tsunayoshi tried to disguise his laugh in a form of a cough.

"And?" G grabbed a sandwich that was floated by. "Who's the third?"

"The third person…"

"Must be one of you." G looked at Tsunayoshi's guardians.

"…Is-" The name that came out surprised everyone, especially the person, whose name was called out.

A sandwich was dropped, only to float away.

"The third person is…G-nii." Fuuta announced. "Followed by Lambo, then Ryohei-nii."

"Oh! Thanks octopus head! I care about you to the EXTREME too!" Ryohei shouted out, being the only one to react first.

"You must be very happy to hear that, G!" Asari patted G's shoulder. "…Hm? G?" Asari looked at G when there was no response, and was surprised to see a light blush painted across the Storm's cheeks.

"I…I don't care about that pinky!" Hayato exploded, face turning red.

G snapped out of his daze. "I-I don't care about the brat either!"

"Ah…Nobody said anything about you caring for him, G." Knuckle pointed out.

"Kuh…!" G realized his mistake.

The two Storm guardians flushed up.

Fuuta blinked, the glazed look disappearing, causing the floating items to drop to the ground. "…Oh! I will have to write this down." He pulled out a book, which was almost one third of his height, from within his clothes, and started writing in it.

"Don't write it down!" The Storms shouted in embarrassment.

Yes. It was ranking that made Fuuta so famous. Nobody knew how he came to have this power, but since young, Fuuta had been making rankings, which was said to be one hundred percent accurate. For some reason, whenever Fuuta makes a ranking, things tend to float, making people think that he have physic powers, thus making accurate rankings.

When there are good things, there will be bad things. Because of this ability, people were always trying to bribe Fuuta for a ranking, with some of them even went as far as to kidnap him. The last stunt forced Fuuta to look for the Vongola for help, but he got lost and ended up at the Vongola mansion's south wing two days ago.

"I am happy that you and G-san get along so well, Gokudera-kun." Tsunayoshi smiled happily as smokes erupted from Hayato's head.

"I am happy for you too, G." Giotto took on the glare he received with a smile, while sipping his tea.

G scowled at Giotto, before an idea came to him.

"…G?" Giotto did not like the smirk that was on G's face.

"Fuuta, make a ranking of the top five people who have the potential to be Giotto's lover."

Giotto choked on his tea. "G!" He coughed out.

"Haa…I think we can forget about eating today…" Lambo headed towards a window, sighing as things starting floating again.

Lampo slumped on his chair, resting his chin on the table. "I want to eat…"

"Ranking fifth, in who have the potential to be Giotto-nii's lover, is…Asari-nii."

"Whoa." Asari blinked. Turning to Giotto, he scratched his cheek, "I am afraid that I do not have that kind of feeling for you, my friend."

"Idiot! It's the people who have the potential! Po-ten-tial!" G emphasized the word.

"Oh, I see!" Asari hit his palm in realization while Giotto blushed lightly.

"The fourth is…G-nii."

"No surprise. Next." G immediately waved it off.

"…Full of yourself, aren't you?" Hayato curled his lips in distaste.

"Why? Are you jealous?" G grinned at Hayato, who became defensive.

"A-As if!"

"The person ranking third is…Alaude-nii."

Gasps were heard as every head turned to the mentioned person.

Alaude opened his closed eyes and stared back.

"Quite possible." Knuckle nodded with a hand on his chin.

Kyoya, who was seated opposite of Alaude, looked at Alaude. He then switched his gaze to Giotto, before going back to Alaude. Blinking once, he focused his attention back to his finger, where Hibird rests.

"Ranking second is…Cozart-san."

"Cozart?" Takeshi took note of the unknown name. "Who's that?"

"A childhood friend of our's." G gestured at him and Giotto. "Not bad, second place…I should inform him."

Giotto gave a weak glare at his best friend, who merely grinned.

Tsunayoshi felt his heart clench for some reason. He rubbed a hand on his chest to alleviate the feeling.

G gave a small smile when he saw that. "And the first?"

"It should be obvious even without asking." Lampo opened his mouth and clamped it on a sandwich that happened to float his way. "Hmm…Taste good."

Lambo hummed in agreement. "…Hm?" Lambo blinked when he felt something cold hit his arm.

"The person who have the most potential to be Giotto-nii's lover …" Fuuta paused for a while.

Giotto swallowed, his heart beating slightly faster than normal as his eyes unintentionally glided towards Tsunayoshi.

"Don't worry. It's definitely him." G was looking at Tsunayoshi as well.

Giotto jerked at being caught. "W-What are you talking about, G?"

G rolled his eyes in response.

"The person ranking first is…" Fuuta made another pause, before opening his mouth again.

"Timoteo-san."

Several reactions occurred at the same time.

Lampo choked on the sandwich he was eating. The Cloud guardians widened their eyes slightly. Jaws were dropped between the Rain and Storm guardians. Knuckle slowly raised his hands, in form of a prayer, in front of him with a stunned look. Even Ryohei could not utter a single word.

However, no one was more shocked than Giotto, who was gaping uncharacteristically. His mouth opened and closed as if wanting to say something, but nothing came out.

Giotto swallowed to wet his suddenly parched throat. "…My…grandfather…?" He finally croaked out.

The silence made everyone in the room uncomfortable, before Lambo broke it.

"Everyone," Lambo pointed out of the window once he had their attention. "It's raining."

It was true. Dark clouds covered the once blue sky, with water droplets hitting the ground harshly.

The moment Fuuta heard that, he lost the glazed look and held a hand to his head. "Ah…rain…"

"Fuuta!" Tsunayoshi hurriedly rushed up to Fuuta, supporting him just as he started to fall.

Tsunayoshi gently set Fuuta to the ground, looking at Fuuta in concern.

…_Ah…Fuuta is weak when it rains…it also caused his rankings to be inaccurate. Which means, the ranking earlier is probably-_

G shakily placed a hand on Giotto's shoulder, a twitch forming on his mouth. "…For a moment, I nearly had a heart attack…"

Asari laughed uneasily with a hand on his chest. "Me too…I was really worried there."

A soft chuckle was heard.

Giotto blinked at Tsunayoshi, who was laughing softly. A smile slowly wormed its way to his face, before Giotto, too, started laughing.

Soon, the room was filled with nothing but laughters, with the Cloud guardians nonchalantly closing their eyes.

Daemon shook his head in slight amusement before he noticed two people not joining in. Daemon blinked as Chrome merely stared at the table, not a single emotion on her face.

Beside her, Mukuro was typing at something held in his hand. What it was, Daemon could not tell as the table blocked it.

The Mist guardian narrowed his eyes as he looked intently at Mukuro.

He never noticed two pairs of eyes looking at Mukuro's direction as well.

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_~After that, at a hallway~_

"G?"

The light red-haired boy turned behind him. "Hm? What is it, Giotto?"

Giotto stopped in front of him. "…Have you seen Tsunayoshi?"

Blinking twice, G allowed a grin to surface, amusement visible on his face.

Giotto coughed into his hand, a faint blush painting across his cheeks. "…Just answering the question will do, G."

"Not sure where he went, but," G pointed at the hallway to his right. "I saw him going down that way with someone."

"With someone? Who?" Giotto looked at that direction.

"So desperate to know who is with him?" G teased him. "Maybe you should borrow Alaude's handcuff."

"I-It's not like that!" Giotto denied. "…And why would I need Alaude's handcuff?"

"Simple. To handcuff your hand," G reached forward and grabbed Giotto's left wrist up. "With Tsunayoshi's hand," G held up his free hand, cupping over an imaginary wrist. "Together. That way, you can keep your eyes on him all the time." He bumped both of his hands together to show that.

Smoke appeared from Giotto's flushed face as G grinned proudly at his idea.

Giotto quickly snatched his hand back. "…Your jokes are getting from bad to worse."

"Oh? But I am not joking, Giotto." G adopted a smirk. "Better hurry there before he gets taken by someone else."

"…" Giotto's lips thinned, before he turned away. "…Perhaps you should direct that advice to yourself, G."

"…What?"

Giotto glanced back at him, and let a rare smirk cross his face.

G tensed up. The last time Giotto had a smirk like that…

"I am not sure how long Tsunayoshi's Storm guardian will be able to hold out for you. He _is _quite close with his fellow Rain guardian." Giotto then walked off, humming a tune along the way, leaving a stunned Storm guardian at his wake.

It was not long before the implication sunk into G's mind.

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" G hollered to the empty hallway. "AND I DON'T CARE IF HE IS WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

Silence was his reply.

"I DON'T!"

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_~Inside a room~_

Hands were clapped together into a praying pose.

"Please!"

Receiving silence, words came flying out. "I-I know that I should not even be asking you this, b-but I really need some help! Please! I-"

A hand was raised up before anymore could be said, followed by an annoyed sigh.

A smile broke out. "Thank you!" Tsunayoshi nodded gratefully.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto came into the room after hearing Tsunayoshi's voice from outside. Upon seeing who he was with, Giotto paused. "Am I interrupting something?"

The person, who Tsunayoshi was talking to, merely walked past Giotto, leaving the room without another word.

"Um…"

"S-Sorry about that, Giotto-san!" Tsunayoshi smiled in apology. "I was just asking for a favor."

"A favor…?" Giotto glanced back at the door. "…Is something the matter?"

The smile on Tsunayoshi melted into a worried frown. "U-Un…" He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Giotto.

Light-orange eyes slowly trailed their way to the bitten lips, noticing how the teeth were chewing on the soft-looking li-

Giotto dropped his head and shook it to prevent the rest of the statement from finishing.

_What am I thinking?_

"..to-san? Giotto-san!"

Giotto was brought out from his thoughts and focused back to the present. However, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Tsunayoshi was really close to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Giotto-san, what is wrong? You are really red! Are you having a fever?" Tsunayoshi lightly pressed his forehead against Giotto's, trying to determine if it was true.

While this was happening, Tsunayoshi took no notice of the proximity between them. His hands were on Giotto's shoulder to balance himself, seeing as Giotto was a head taller than him. Their faces were extremely close to each other, with their lips just inches apart.

"Hmmm…You don't seem to have a fever…perhaps it's too warm here?" Tsunayoshi leaned back a little and gave a smile, only for it to fade away when no response came forward. "…Giotto-san?"

Tsunayoshi was surprised when Giotto suddenly took a step back, causing him to almost fell over. "Wah! G-Giotto-san?"

Giotto had a hand over his mouth, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"A-Are you all right, Giotto-san?" Tsunayoshi was fretting, thinking Giotto was going to throw up.

"…" The hand slowly slid away. "…I am all right, Tsunayoshi."

"E-Eh? Really? No headache or anything?" Tsunayoshi placed a hand on Giotto's arm in worry.

A larger hand gently took his hand. "Yes." Giotto brought Tsunayoshi's hand up and brushed his lips against the knuckles. "Thank you for your concern."

Tsunayoshi gaped for a while, before letting out his signature scream. "H-Hiiiieee! Wha-Why-You-!"

"Hm? Don't forget, Tsunayoshi. I am still in the process of courting you." Giotto gave a soft smile as Tsunayoshi blushed brightly.

…_Though he seems to be doing it as well, even if he does not know it._

"Anyways, could you tell me what is wrong?" Giotto let go of Tsunayoshi's hand, getting serious.

"Ah…" Tsunayoshi sighed. "…The thing is…"

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_~At lunch~_

"That Hibari…How dare he let Juudaime wait for him!" Hayato glared at Kyoya's empty seat.

"Maa, maa! Calm down Gokudera. Perhaps he is on his way." Takeshi tried to appease him.

"Nobody asks you!"

"Daemon and Alaude is missing as well." Knuckle commented, noticing the Mist and Cloud guardian was not at their seat.

"How rare." Asari tilted his head. "They are always punctual."

During their interaction, Giotto kept on looking at Mukuro, eyes narrowed as if trying to see something.

This was not gone unnoticed.

"Oya? May I help you, Vongola Giotto?" Mukuro questioned.

That question brought everyone's attention to Giotto.

"Giotto?" G switched his gaze between the two.

"…" Giotto seems not to have heard G or Mukuro, choosing to blink his eyes a couple of times. He then turned to Chrome, "If Tsunayoshi have not told me, I would not have known it. I am in awe at your astounding feat, Tsunayoshi's Mist guardian."

Chrome's eye widened.

Confusion swirled within the rest of the guardians and Fuuta.

"What are you-" Hayato tried to ask.

"Chrome." A deep voice cut in.

Chrome tightened her hands at that.

"…Tsuna-nii?" Lambo was getting tense, seeing Tsunayoshi had his eyes closed.

Tsunayoshi slowly opened his eyes, revealing orange orbs, eliciting gasps from the others.

"Where is Mukuro?"

Chrome immediately shut her eye in regret, and beside her, Mukuro faded away into a mist the moment she did that.

Uproar occurred.

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_~Somewhere at a pub~_

"He is late." An emotionless voice rang out.

"I say," The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Exactly who are you waiting for? You have been sitting here for quite some time…and you look a bit young to be in a place like this, lad."

Green eyes shifted. "I am waiting for my Master, baldy."

The bartender spluttered. "B-Baldy? Aren't you rude! I am not bald!"

"…You are obviously wearing a wig." Two large frog eyes could be seen at the top of the person's head. "So you are a bal-Ow." Three sharp points appeared at the hat the person was wearing, scaring the bartender.

The sharp points retreated. "I apologize for his insensitive comments, sir." Someone stepped forward.

The bartender shook out of his daze, dismissing the earlier stunt as some trick. "W-Who are you?"

"Ah." The emotionless person spoke up. "This pineapple head person," A twitch was formed. "Is the person I was waiting for, baldy."

"Kufufu…" The 'pineapple head person' raised his trident and stabbed it through the head, gaining another 'Ow'.

"I see that you have not change your attitude, worthless student of mine." Mukuro withdraw his trident.

"It's Flan, Master." The boy, now identified as Flan, glanced back at Mukuro. "And besides, I don't really find the need to change my attitude to a person who choose to shape their hair like a fruit."

"…" Mukuro smiled.

_STAB_

"We will be taking our leave now." Mukuro nodded at the bartender, his trident over his shoulder, with Flan being held at the end, stabbed once again.

"That hurts, Master."

"Be quiet." A ring of the doorbell signaled their leave.

The bartender wiped his cheek with a handkerchief. "…What a weird couple…"

_~Outside~_

"Master, it hurts." Flan called out, still being held by the trident. "Please put me down."

"…" Mukuro ignored his request, suddenly making a sharp turn at a corner.

"Hm?" Flan blinked, taking a look around. "There's nobody here."

"…To prevent innocent people from getting involved." Mukuro stopped at the middle of the opened area.

"…" Flan shifted his eyes to the side, seeing as it was impossible to look at Mukuro since they are back to back. "Master, you have gotten soft."

"Kufufu…" Mukuro pulled out his trident his Flan's head, making him land on the ground, before thrusting his trident to the side.

_Thud_

The trident accurately stabbed a person wearing black, right in the middle of their torso.

Gasps were heard, and one by one, the comrades of the fallen person came out from their hiding spot, each taking out a gun.

"You were saying?" Mukuro retrieved his weapon, taking it out harshly from the person.

"Oh~! You noticed that there were people following you, Master."

"Kufufu…they have been following me since I left the Vongola mansion." Mismatched eyes scrutinized the situation.

A person, which Mukuro assumed was the leader, stepped forward with a paper on hand. "…It's him, Rokudo Mukuro." He nodded at the paper and at Mukuro.

"Aren't you glad, Master? You are famous-Ow."

"Oya?" Mukuro tilted his head, ignoring the fact that he was stabbing Flan. "And how did you know my name?"

The leader kept the paper, and gestured a hand out. "Rokudo Mukuro, come with us quietly, and we won't harm your friend."

"Although I don't care if you harm him," Mukuro dismissed Flan's 'That's mean, Master.' "…What would you do if I won't go?"

Cocking of the guns could be heard.

"Then we will take you by force, along with Dokuro Nagi, who was last seen with you."

"…Oya, Oya." Mukuro held a hand over his red eye. When he removed his hand, his red eye started bleeding blood, causing his enemies to take a step back in shock.

"Oh~ Master's angry." Flan commented blankly.

"Kufufu…" Twirling his trident with one hand, a sinister grin appeared on Mukuro's face.

"Looks like I will have to get serious."

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_~Back at the Vongola Mansion~_

"What did you say?!" Hayato yelled at Chrome, who was shivering at her seat.

"Mah, mah, Gokudera!" Takeshi held Hayato back to give Chrome some space. "You are scaring her!"

"Let me see if I got this." G turned to Chrome. "You and your brother received a message from an acquaintance, saying that there was someone after the two of you here in Italy." G continued after getting a nod. "And your brother went out to confirm if that was true, so he asks you to make an illusion of him here to fool us."

"B-Because, Boss definitely will not let Mukuro-nii-sama go if he knew…" Chrome bowed regretfully at Tsunayoshi, who was rubbing his head.

"So he was gone after breakfast then?" Asari asked.

Chrome shook her head. "Mukuro-nii-sama was gone way before breakfast started."

"Ack! It was a fake all along?!" Lampo gaped. He then turned to Tsunayoshi, "But…how did you know that, Sawada?"

"Tsuna-nii have a special connection with Mukuro-nii." Lambo answered. "Tsuna-nii will always know whether Mukuro-nii is around or not."

"Che. Trying to trick Juudaime, you are still a hundred years early." Hayato berated Chrome.

G stroked his chin. "I see. Daemon must have figured it out."

"Eh?" Came from the Sawada family and Fuuta.

"Aha! That's how it was!" Asari pointed a finger out. "Being an illusionist as well, he must have known it was a fake as well and went to investigate."

"And?" Knuckle frowned. "Why are you being targeted? Isn't this all of your first time here at Italy, besides Lambo and Tsunayoshi, since Lambo from the Bovino family and Tsunayoshi travels with his father? You can't have enemies in such a short while."

Chrome glanced at Tsunayoshi, before looking downwards.

Tsunayoshi rubbed his temple. "Gokudera-kun, Mukuro, and Chrome were born in Italy."

"Wha-!" Jaws were dropped.

"Juudaime, are you all right?" Hayato reached out a hand in concern.

Tsunayoshi nodded. "I'm fine."

"Tsunayoshi…" Giotto called for his attention. "Your eyes…"

"Hm?" Orange eyes blinked. "Ah…orange, right? It tends to happen when I get serious."

"Anyways, I didn't know that you are Italian." G looked at Hayato.

Hayato turned his head away. "I am ¾ Italian. My mother was Japanese."

Tsunayoshi closed his eyes. "…Mukuro and Chrome were sold by their parents to the Estraneo family."

"Estraneo?!" Lampo widened his eyes.

"Isn't that the family that was destroyed years ago?" Fuuta grimaced. "I heard that they did terrible things…like using children as experiments."

Chrome tightened her hands around her skirt.

"Ah…" Tsunayoshi opened his eyes. "…Mukuro and Chrome were part of the children…and Mukuro…he was the one who-"

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

"Oya, oya…" Mukuro flicked his hands. "…How am I going to explain all this mess on my clothes?"

Bodies were littered everywhere around him. Blood were smeared all over the ground.

"Your love for gore is escalating, Master." Flan told him, squatting at a corner. "This look almost like the time when you killed the Estraneo family."

"Kufufu…" Mukuro turned to the only survival of all these, who was the leader.

The leader trembled. "P-Please! I-I will do anything…!"

"Oya? Anything?" Mukuro kneeled in front of the shaking leader. "What business do you have with me and my sister?"

"Y-Your sister?" The leader squeaked out. "I-I was only told to take you and a girl called Dokuro Nagi! Not you-"

"Dokuro Nagi is now Rokudo Chrome, my blood sister," Mukuro wrapped a hand around the leader's throat. "Whom the Estraneo family almost killed with their inhuman experiments." He squeezed his hand, causing the leader to choke.

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

"Then…the two of you are actually not siblings." Knuckle looked sorrowfully at Chrome, giving her a soft prayer.

"No." Tsunayoshi said. "They are siblings by blood now."

"I don't get it…" Lampo gave a troubled look.

"…That time, one of the experiments caused Chrome to lose a lot all of her blood." Tsunayoshi stood up from his seat and walked to the quivering Chrome, patting her on the shoulder to calm her down. "Mukuro donated his blood to her, almost ¾ of her blood is Mukuro's. So even though they are not related, they are literally siblings by blood."

"I don't understand something to the extreme, though…" Ryohei scrunched his face up in concentration.

"You always don't understand a lot of things, lawn head…" Hayato deadpanned.

"Who is it this time, right?" Giotto tilted his head.

"That's right!" Ryohei raised his fists. "After Mukuro had killed the Estraneo family, he and Chrome met Sawada when he was in Italy and they went back to Japan with him. So there shouldn't be anyone after them."

"…Chrome?" Tsunayoshi glanced down at the girl.

Chrome bit her lips. "…I-It's-"

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

"…" Mukuro stared at the gate. "…Never thought I would come back here."

"Here is…?" Flan looked around.

"…You are useless to me now." Mukuro told the leader, before chopping the back of his neck with a quick hit, and letting the unconscious body dropped to the ground. After which, he opened the gate with a swift kick and walked in.

"You always like to show off…" Flan followed after him, not before noticing the nameplate beside the gate.

The nameplate had the name 'Rokudo' on it.

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

"His parents?" Asari was shocked to hear that. "His parents were the ones who convince Chrome-san's parents to sell their child?!"

"…Che…More like his father convinced Chrome's mother. Mukuro's mother died early on. He is insane, only caring about money and whatnot. I may not like that pineapple jerk, but even he don't deserves this. Same with Chrome's mother, who went crazy after her husband died." Hayato grumbled out.

Chrome slumped down. "T-They are the ones after us now according to the information...perhaps to sell us again or experiment on us…to gain more money…" Chrome touched her eye patch.

"We won't let them."

Chrome jerked her head up to G, surprise swirling within her eye.

"This is a serious matter for the Vongola family…to have people experimenting on children at our turf…" G clenched his fists and turned his head to Giotto. "We better find Alaude and ask him to search for Tsunayoshi's Mist guardian and the people targeting them."

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

"What a creepy house." Flan injected as he and Mukuro walked along the hallway. "This must be the reason why you are so creepy, Master."

Mukuro gave him a glance, before stopping in front of a door.

_BAM_

"Master, do you have a habit of kicking down doors?" Flan asked him, stepping over the knocked down door. "You should be more polite."

"…To these kind of people, there is no need to be polite." Mukuro walked to the center of the room. He focused his attention to the front, where there was a throne seat and two chairs beside it. "Isn't that right, dear father of mine as well as Nagi's mother?"

At the throne seat, sat a man with hair color similar to Mukuro's, beside him, was a beautiful woman, looking a lot like Chrome, her hands decorated with expensive looking rings.

"Now, now. Is that the way to talk to your father, Mukuro?" The man stood up. "But I am glad that you are back, this way we can continue making money."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow while Flan took a step back, clearly uncomfortable with Mukuro's father, yet nothing shows on his face.

"Oya? And how exactly are you going to make money?"

"By selling the two of you of course, just like we did selling you to the Estraneo family." The woman who looked like Chrome spoke up. "Since no one wants the two of you, might as well make good use of you two."

The grip on the trident was tightened.

"..." A slight hint of disgust could be seen in Flan's eyes, which says a lot considering the normally emotionless boy.

"I am also glad to see that you brought someone along to help us, Mukuro." His father smiled at Flan. "Now, why don't you tell us where Dokuro Nagi is? That way, we could continue with our project."

"…" Mukuro smirked. "…And what makes you think that I would tell you anything?"

The smile on Mukuro's father spread into a grin. "Now, now, Mukuro. That is not a good idea."

Mukuro's smirk fade. "…What?"

His father flashed out a picture. "You don't want anything happen to the person you are protecting right?"

The picture showed Tsunayoshi, who was wearing girl clothing and wig on the day they went out shopping, with Mukuro and Chrome nearby, wearing their disguises.

Mukuro jerked, not expecting the picture to be shown.

"…They must have seen you that day when you were out, Master." Flan provided, staring at the picture.

"Imagine my shock when I saw you in the middle of the streets with the Vongola family. I thought that you were killed along with the Estraneo family. It was only later that I found out that you are guest of the Vongolas and was protecting this girl…no, this boy." A chuckle was heard. "I have someone stationed near the Vongola mansion now."

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_~Near the Vongola mansion~_

A shadow stood at a rooftop, holding a rifle in hand.

The person looked into the scope, which was targeting at Tsunayoshi, who was standing near a window.

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

"Although it would be better if I aimed for the Vongola heir, it would cause too much trouble later on." The father pulled his collar, where a speaker was. "One wrong move, and his head might flew off!"

Mukuro allowed his eyes to be shadowed.

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

The hired person placed his finger at the trigger point, taking aim, awaiting his orders to fire.

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

"What would you do now?" Mukuro's father laughed loudly, certain of his victory.

Until…

"…Fu…"

"…Hm?" The Mist's father paused in his laughter.

"….Fu….Kufu…Kufufu." Mukuro suddenly threw his head back and started laughing. "Kufufufufufufufu!"

"! Why are you laughing?" Chrome's mother shouted.

Mukuro's laughter slowly faded away. "…Fools. You are a fool to think that you could harm him even if I am away."

Mukuro's father glared at his son. "…You seem confident. Well then," He brought the speaker to his mouth. "Kill the boy!"

Silence responded to him.

"Oi! I said, kill the boy!"

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

The assassin laid on the ground, trying to reach for his rifle, which was laying a few feet beside him.

A foot appeared and smashed the rifle into pieces. A second later, the assassin was knocked out by a well-placed hit to his head.

A hand then reached for the assassin's collar to take off the speaker. It was then leisurely brought up to a mouth,

"Herbivore bitten to death." Kyoya lazily spoke into the speaker.

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

"_Bitten to death, bitten to death!_" Hibird's voice could be heard after Kyoya finished his sentence.

"Kufufu. Since he hates illusions, the skylark will know that something is wrong the moment Chrome showed up with the illusionary me." Mukuro told the panic-stricken parents.

"Well then," Mukuro stepped forward with his trident outstretched. "I shall make you suffer for trying to threaten someone whom I hold dear."

"W-Wait! I-I am your father, you wouldn't-"

"Whether you are my father or Chrome's mother," Mukuro shifted his gaze to the terrified woman. "Matters not to me. You are not my family."

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_~Back with the others~_

"I am afraid that is not possible, G." Giotto told him. "Because Tsunayoshi have asked Alaude to do something else."

"What?"

Tsunayoshi explained. "…I was worried about the people who were following Mukuro…So I asked Alaude-san to track Mukuro down and aid him if possible since he is very familiar with the town's passage ways."

"But isn't it still dangerous?" Fuuta questioned. "What if Alaude-nii did not find him on time? What if-"

"Mukuro-nii-sama…" Chrome interrupted. "Mukuro-nii-sama will definitely come back, he will come back to Boss." Chrome looked at Tsunayoshi. "Because…Boss is our family now."

Orange eyes softened.

"I have one question."

Tsunayoshi looked at Knuckle at that.

"You only knew that your Mist guardian was a fake during breakfast right?" Knuckle gained a nod from Tsunayoshi. "…Then how did you know that he was being followed, seeing as he was gone way before breakfast?"

"…" Tsunayoshi held a hand to his head.

"Sawada?" Ryohei gazed at him worriedly.

"Boss…"

Tsunayoshi gave a small smile to Chrome. "…Mukuro will come back for sure."

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_~The Sun is setting~_

Flan followed his master out of the house. "…You didn't kill them off." He stated.

Mukuro stopped walking. "He would not be happy if I do. My, what power he holds over me." He then turned to the side, where some pillars stood. "So, how long do you plan on hiding in the shadows?"

There was a short silence.

"Nufufu." Daemon stepped out from one of the pillars. "And how long have you known that I was here?"

"Since before we even stepped into the house." Flan replied in a monotone manner. "…Urgh…I can't believe that there is someone who actually have the same pineapple hairstyle as Master."

Two twitches.

"Never knew that you and your sister have such a dramatic past." Daemon walked forward until he was beside them, not at all bothered to see Mukuro poking his trident to Flan's head. "I take it that your Sky must have saved you from something after that, seeing as you follow him loyally?"

"Kufufu. He found us when we almost died from blood loss after escaping from the Estraneo. We then became his Mist guardians because of that." Mukuro smirked playfully. "Do you have a dramatic past as well?"

Daemon merely titled his head. "No. Nothing like that."

"Oh?"

Daemon walked off to the entrance. "I became Giotto's Mist guardian…merely because I was curious."

Mukuro went along, pulling the stabbed Flan with him. "…Curious?"

"He was protecting a bunch of children, saying that he will protect everybody from harm. I happened to be there." Daemon chuckled. "And I was curious to see what he will do to protect the weak…so I followed him…"

The three of them got to the entrance gate.

Daemon then turned to Mukuro. "…And I have not regretted it so far."

"Aren't you a simple old man." Both Mukuro and Flan told him.

A vein popped on Daemon's head at the insult as his scepter suddenly came out of nowhere.

"…Hn."

Daemon turned towards the voice. "Ho? Isn't it Alaude?"

Alaude was walking towards them from a sideway. Behind him, dragged by his handcuffs, were the knocked out people that Mukuro fought earlier.

The Cloud guardian paused to handcuff the leader whom Mukuro had left at the gate, before looking at the Mist guardians.

Daemon gestured to the house. "There's still two more inside. Make sure to interrogate them properly, CEDEF leader."

Without another word, Alaude walked into the house, still dragging the people along.

"I want to meet Sawada."

Mukuro looked at his student, who was staring back at him.

"…" The corner of Mukuro's lips curled up. "Indeed."

* * *

**____****And finally, with Big Mist and Little Mists choosing their own paths.**

* * *

_~At the Vongola's mansion main entrance~_

"…Ah! They are back!" Fuuta called out.

Daemon, Mukuro and Flan was seen walking towards them to the main entrance, where Fuuta, Vongola and Sawada family were waiting for them.

"Mukuro-nii-sama!" Chrome went ahead to meet her brother, who stopped to greet her. "…I-I'm glad…"

Mukuro smiled. "Kufufu. There was nothing to worry about, my dear Chrome."

"Thank you for going after Tsunayoshi's Mist guardian, Daemon." Giotto nodded gratefully at his Mist guardian.

"Nufufu. Don't get the wrong idea." Daemon smirked. "I was merely curious."

"Of course." Giotto acknowledged that with a knowing smile.

Mukuro and Chrome glanced up when they heard a footstep heading towards them.

"Kufufu…It's been a while since I saw you like this, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro grinned at his Sky.

Tsunayoshi stopped in front of them, looking very calm, his orange orbs not leaving Mukuro's red and blue eyes.

"Ah, it's Sawada." Flan raised a hand up in greeting, coming out from behind Mukuro.

"Flan-san." Tsunayoshi nodded in his direction. He turned his attention back to Mukuro.

"Kufufu. Going to give me a lecture?" Mukuro tilted his head. "I would like to inform you that I actually held back."

"Ah. I know." Tsunayoshi blinked. "…Still, stabbing someone in the torso is not a good thing, Mukuro."

"Oya, looking into my mind again?"

"You are the one who let me see it."

"I still find it unbelievable that Sawada and his Mist guardian actually could see each other's memories." Lampo said in disbelief.

"Only if it is consensual." Lambo smiled.

Hayato scowled. "That Mukuro. He caused Juudaime to have headaches because of it."

"That, I don't deny." Came the cheeky reply from the Mist guardian.

"Mukuro-nii-sama…" Chrome rebuked softly.

The Sawada heir shook his head in slight exasperation. "Anyway…" He gave Mukuro a smile, just as his eyes faded back to brown. "Welcome back…" Right after he finished that sentence, he swayed forward.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsunayoshi!"

"Boss!"

Mukuro held out a hand to prevent Tsunayoshi from falling to the ground, gently nesting him in his arm. "Oya, oya…silly Sky."

"Oi! What happened?" G and the others rushed up to the fallen Sky in worry.

"He is merely exhausted from the connection both of us shared." Mukuro allowed them to take Tsunayoshi away and looked to the side, where Kyoya stood.

Kyoya stared back for a while, before giving a small huff, turning his head away.

"Mukuro-nii-sama." Chrome was looking at Kyoya as well.

"Ah…it would seems that we own the skylark this time." Mukuro chuckled. "What an unpleasant feeling."

Daemon gave the both of them a brief glance, before going to the unconscious Tsunayoshi, who was being carried by Giotto. He observed as Giotto looked at Tsunayoshi in concern, noting how protectively Giotto held him in his arms.

"…Nufufu." Daemon caught the attention of the other two Mist guardians. "Seems like my curiosity of peeking out again." He left without another word.

Mukuro and Chrome silently watch as the Mist guardian faded back into the mansion.

Chrome tilted her head at Mukuro.

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu…Even he has a admirable side. Wonder what kind of prank shall we pull on him tomorrow?"

Chrome smiled. "…Maybe we should leave him alone just this once, Mukuro-nii-sama?"

"…Kufufu." Mukuro patted her head. "…Just this once then." The both of them followed the others, whom were walking into the mansion.

"Ahhh…" Flan blinked. "I am being ignored here…"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

_Hmmm…Is this chapter all right? I kept getting confused as I was writing it…I hope it was all right…Did anybody laughed at the part where Timoteo's name was mentioned?_

_Anyways, bet all of you did not expect Flan's appearance here! How was he? He is always so straightforward isn't he? I hope I captured his character here! Also, the Mists are finally respecting each other! _

_Marisay-chan: Unfortunately, nobody guessed right on who will be the person living with the Vongola family._

_Fuuta: Well, you did not give them any clues, Marisay-nee._

_Marisay-chan: I did! On the previous chapter!_

_~Previous Chapter~_

_**"Maybe at a lat-" Giotto widened his eyes when he saw **__**something floating**__** behind Tsunayoshi. "Uh…!"**_

_**Alaude quickly moved forward and kicked the thing to the side.**_

_**"A rock?"**_

_**Alaude twitched his ears, trying to hear any sound of movements, while Kyoya took a defensive stance in front of the Sky, trying to get his tonfas back at the same time.**_

_**"…**__**I hear you**__**…"**_

_Tsunayoshi: That's hardly a hint!_

_Marisay-chan: It can't be helped…if I give anymore, it would be too obvious. And Tsunayoshi-san, you must be very happy! I would love to have Giotto-san carry me in his arms! *Smiles while ignoring the spluttering coming from the Sky* How envious._

_Finally, you have more or less known about the past of the Vongola and Sawada family. However, there is still one person's past that is not revealed yet! Wonder who…And that is all for the Daily Arc! Haha, what shall we expect next?_

_Some things to note in this chapter:_

_Mukuro actually had just knocked out the people that were following him, despite all the bloodshed. Yes, even the person who was stab in the torso, he did not hit any vital organs, since Tsunayoshi would disapprove of it as seen at the end_

_Fuuta is younger than Tsunayoshi, but older than Lambo and Lampo, so he is in his TYL version, but slightly younger. Flan is of the same age as Tsunayoshi, he is in his TYL form as well._

_About what Mukuro meant at the end: Mukuro and Chrome play pranks on Daemon on a daily basis, mostly during breakfast, as seen during the Rain Guardian moments_

_-Nee = Sister_

_**Omake:**_

_**~At the infirmary~**_

"…" _**Giotto shifted uncomfortably as he sat at a seat next to Tsunayoshi, who was sleeping on one of the beds.**_

_**Mukuro was sitting opposite of him, smiling mysteriously at him.**_

"…_**Is there something you wish to say?" Giotto finally asked, unable to take the silence, while wishing for the others, who went to get some food, to come back quickly.**_

_**The grin on Mukuro's face grew. "Kufufu…" He stood up. "Just an advice."**_

"_**Advice?"**_

"_**Our Sky is a very oblivious and naive person." Mukuro headed towards the door. "You need to make things clearly to him, otherwise he won't get it."**_

_**Giotto was confused. "…Why are you telling me this?"**_

"_**So you won't be subjected to his seduction. How innocent he was, trying to check you for fever, while you were having not so innocent thoughts about him."**_

_**Red blossomed on the Sky's face. "Y-You- How did you…!"**_

"_**Kufufu…Our connection works both ways, Vongola Giotto." Mukuro gave him a sharp glance. "I do hope that you have some self-restrain if he ever did something more." **_

"_**S-Something…more?"**_

_**Mukuro gave a chuckle, leaving the room. "Who knows…perhaps like licking cream off your fingers?"**_

_**G was the first to come back to the room. "Hm? Giotto, your face is all red…O-Oi! T-Tissue! Tissue! OI GIOTTO! YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!"**_

_WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Was that a funny omake? Here's another one!_

_**Omake:**_

_**~At one point~**_

"_**F-Flan-san? Why are you…staring at me?" Tsunayoshi sweatdropped at the way Flan was staring at him.**_

"_**Hm…" Flan tilted his head. "…I never knew you like to cross dress, Sawada."**_

_**Tsunayoshi choked on his saliva at that. "W-W-What gives you that idea…!"**_

_**Flan showed him the picture Mukuro's father had.**_

_**A high-pitched scream shook the whole mansion up.**_

"_**I hope you don't mind that I sold it to someone. 'Of course I don't'. Thanks Sawada." Flan acted Tsunayoshi part.**_

"_**Don't answer for me! Who did you sold it to?!"**_

_**~At Japan~**_

_**Iemitsu was sobbing happily, holding a picture of Tsunayoshi dressing as a girl. "Nana! I did not know that Tsuna is a girl! What a pretty girl she is! Ahhh! How could I leave her alone with all the boys around! They could-"**_

_**Timoteo sat at one corner, sweatdropping at Iemitsu's absurd mutterings. **_

_That's all Folks! Do leave a review! Also, do you think that Flan should stay together with the Vongola family? Tell me what you think!_


End file.
